Wonderful Journey
by Amethyst StarSinger
Summary: I'm baaack!Three years after Naraku is defeated, and Kikyo is gone, The search for the Shikon no Tama is still on. But things get nuts when a mysterious ghost appears, and Romance blooms between Inuyasha and Kagome! A Wonderful Journey begins! IK
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd be writing that! Anyways, this is my first chapter on my first fanfic, so be easy on me! Alright, before I go any further, I want to explain the title. Wonderful Journey is a song that was featured in the Disney movie Anastacia. But, the first time I heard it, I had downloaded a video of it that was all Inuyasha and Kagome. I immediatly fell in love with it. I love the lyrics! The song was performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Also note that I am addicted to fanfics. I will probably babble on about all the fanfics I'm reading at the moment! Okies, on with the story!

IMPORTANT: I would Like to thank My Nee-chan, Greywords-girl for betaing for me! Please check out her Blue Sub. Fanfic, Return to Life!

Disclaimer: (Damn! I never thought I'd be writing that either!) I don't own Wonderful Journey or any other songs featured in this fanfic. Nor do I own Inuyasha. Man! My two favorite things in the world I don't own, Man, Does that suck!

WONDERFUL JOURNEY

"Inuyasha! Get back here with Shippo's pocky!" raven-haired Kagome yelled through Inuyasha's forest, searching both ground and sky for the hanyou. As soon as she had climbed out of the well, and hoisted her backpack out, Inuyasha had jumped out of the Goshinboku and demanded what had taken her so long. Kagome had ignored him, which had been a huge mistake. Before she could stop him, He had dug through her backpack to look for something that if he ran off with it, she would come after him. Of course, the first thing he came across was Shippo's pocky.

Kagome leaned against a tree and fought to catch her breath. In the back of her mind, she still couldn't believe that it had been three years since she had first seen the silver-haired hanyou, stuck against a tree with an arrow pierced against his chest. Last year, the group had defeated Naraku. but there were still Shikon Shards to hunt. The Jewel was almost whole, but there were still a few shards missing. She had been in her time for a week, to finish up her final exams. She thankfully passed with good grades, despite all the time out of school she had missed.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey,_

As soon as Kagome had caught her breath, she decided enough was enough. She had been chasing Inuyasha around for nearly twenty minutes, and she was tired. "INUYASHA! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL SAY THE WORD!" Kagome screamed so that the whole forest, the village, and possibly all the way to Kouga's den could hear, threating Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't answer, or appear. Kagome knew he was ignoring her. So she decided to carry out her threat. "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed again, and listened for the thump that signaled that Inuyasha's face had met the ground. Kagome turned around, hearing tree branches crackling somewhere close by. CRACK! THUMP! Inuyasha landed a foot in front of Kagome, on top of a couple of tree branches. '_Wow, he must've been pretty far up to bring down all of those branches.' _Kagome thought to herself, as her jaw dropped awe-struck. Then anger replaced her awe as she remembered why she had sat him. Her anger was magnified when she knew that he had been in the tree that she had previously been leaning against. Inuyasha peeled himself off of the ground and picked splinters out of his nose. "Wench! What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha demanded, brushing off his haori.

Kagome's anger increased. _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? _You damn well know what the fuck it was for!" Inuyasha flattened his ears. He knew Kagome never swore. _'Shit! I'm such a baka! I screwed it up again!' _Inuyasha thought. He had gotten her mad. Not just mad, pissed off. Kagome walked up to him and started poking him in the chest with every harsh word she spoke. "It." Poke. "Was" Poke. "For." Poke. "Fucking" Poke. "Taking" Poke "Advantage." Poke. "Of." Poke. "My." Poke. "Tiredness!" and Kagome poked Inuyasha's chest a couple more times to make her point. Inuyasha gulped. He had never made her this mad before. He knew he'd be digging himself out of a huge crater in a couple of seconds.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in one breath, infuriated. Inuyasha found himself in the biggest crater yet. Inuyasha didn't bother getting up as the huge subduing spell wore off. Kagome grabbed the pocky off the ground on the side of the crater where Inuyasha had been standing a couple seconds before and walked back to the well to get her bag.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. The little Kitsune launched himself into Kagome's arms, nearly sending her on her butt. Kagome steadied herself and hugged Shippo back. "Hey Shippo-chan!" Kagome greeted him, looking around the hut to find it empty besides Shippo. Shippo sniffed the air, as if looking for a specific scent. "Whatd'ja bring me?" He asked Kagome.

"Oi runt! Watch it!" Inuyasha said, walking through the door behind Kagome, having her knocked into him when Shippo had jumped into Kagome's arms. Shippo ignored him and looked expectantly at Kagome. Kagome sighed and pulled the pocky out of her humongus backpack. Shippo let out a squeal of delight and ripped the package open. "Don't eat that too fast, Shippo, you'll make yourself sick." Kagome warned him, setting him down near the fire.

Kagome walked out of the hut to look for Sango and Miroku. SLAP! A huge sound of a hand meeting a face echoed through the village. Kagome walked to the sound and was met by Sango who was walking away from Miroku in a huff. Miroku was rubbing a huge red handmark on the side of his face. "Stupid monk." Sango muttered under her breath, only loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kaogme giggled and walked with Sango to Kaede's hut. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hey Sango, do you want to go to the hot springs with me? I have a great idea to make Miroku to stop groping us!"

Sango nodded her head in agreement, and Kagome grabbed shampoo and soap and two towels from her bag. She left with a warning to Inuyasha not to follow, and gave Miroku a warning glance as he passed them coming out of the hut.

Looking around at the hot spring for any peeping Tom's, The girls quickly undressed and settled into the hot springs. "Ahhh..." Sango sighed as she sunk into the steamy depths. She dunked herself under and popped back up, looking straight at Kagome. "Well? What's your idea? Because if you just used the plan for an excuse to take a bath, the next time that hentai touches my behind, he will be meeting Hirakatsu up close and personal." Sango threatened.

Kagome giggled and realxed with her back to a rock. "Actually, I was thinking about a rosary necklace like Inuyasha's. But Kaede taught me how to have more than one person be able to...um...you-know-what him." Kagome said carefully, making sure not to say 'sit', in case the spell did reach Inuyasha, and right now, Kagome was in no mood to have to deal with a seething hanyou at the moment. Sango's face brightened up. "Really? That would work? You know, that might break his bad habit, even though his Wind Tunnel dissapeared with Naraku, and he doesn't have to ask random women do bear his children, he still gropes us. He is such a hentai, I'm still wondering how we lasted three years with him.

As they washed, they planned their revenge on the lecherous monk, to make him break his habit, for good, and to save themselves the work of having to slap him, or in Kagome's case, stop Inuyasha from shoving Tetsusaiga where the sun don't shine.

A/N: This went pretty good I think. Please Review! I need feedback on how you dudes like my story! I should be able to update at least every week, but if I don't get any reviews, I won't post. I can be mean if I want to! But please no flames! Thanks again Nee-chan! I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that last chapter was so short! I'm using Microsoft notebook, and it doesn't say the pages. So, I didn't know how long it was. These next few chapters will be short too, but now I have word. So chapter 4 should be a little longer! Oh, and I'm trying to let it slide that I got NO REVIEWS! Come on people! Please review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Sango sat side by side at the fire, Whispering in each other's ears. Miroku looked worried, he knew that they were plotting against him. Inuyasha's ears pivoted around, listening for intruders and the girls' conversation. Shippo was sitting and chattering happily as he ate his fish that he had caught himself, bragging to Miroku and Inuyasha about how well he had caught it.

Sango and Kagome knew that the hanyou was listening, and they had made sure of that. They might need his help, and they knew he would enjoy seeing the monk's face slammed into the ground. Sango and Kagome had it all planned out. Sango would be talking to him about something, but close enough so that the lecherous monk would keep his eyes on her. Kagome would then come up behind Miroku and slip the rosary around his neck. Then they would both step back and yell "HENTAI!" at the top of their lungs.

Sango and Kagome decided to catch some sleep before the big day. So they both went to their corners and got comfortable. But in Kagome's case, just tossed and turned. So Kagome decided to go out and get some fresh air, and maybe look at the stars. Kagome snuck quietly out the door of the hut and walked through the forest, a flashlight in hand. She found the perfect tree and sat against it, relaxing a little. Little did she know, she was leaning up against the Goshinboku, and there was someone inhabiting the upper branches. Soon, she bagan to fall asleep.

Inuyasha noted the change in her breathing as Kagome drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to leave her out there alone, so decided to bring her up in the branches with him. He knew he'd be sat in the morning. But he didn't care. It was better than her being eaten alive by a youkai.

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, and scooped Kagome up. Kagome sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer into his chest, as he hopped into the branches. Inuyasha setteled in a branch, and tighted his arms around Kagome so that she wouldn't fall when she woke up. Soon, he too drifted off to sleep. Hanyou and Miko, snuggled in eachother's arms, both delighted in eachother's company.

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through,_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome woke up to the sound of leaves rustling. '_Wait a sec, leaves rustling? Why would leaves be rustling if I'm in Kaede's hut?' _Kagome thought to herself. Her eyes fluttered open, and she squinted against the brightness of the sun. She tried to move, but found a strong pair of arms clad in red wrapped firmly around her. Kagome looked down and realized she was in a tree. '_In a tree? How the heck did I get up here? And whose arms are around me?'_ Kagome thought to herself, suddenly becoming nervous that Kouga or some other youkai hadn't come in the night and snagged her into a tree or something. Kagome turned around slowly, as to not fall off of the branch she was sitting on. She met the worried amber eyes of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped as Kagome stared at him in disbelief. He knew he was going to get sat. There was no doubt about it. He still didn't know why he didn't just bring Kagome back to the hut, instead of settling into the Goshinboku. But then he realized why he had. This was where he and Kagome met, the same tree that Kikyo had bound him to. It issued a state of protectivness.

_Kikyo..._ The name popped into his head. The miko that he had once loved, who had tried to kill him, was gone, resting peacefully. As soon as they had defeated Naraku, Kikyo had shown up, pureley evil. Inuyasha had no choice, but to fight her. She had almost killed him, if one of Kagome's purifying arrows hadn't saved him. He still remembered that moment...

Flashback:

_"You shall die now, Inuyasha. All the years you have cost me in torment, is going to cease now." Kikyo spat as she raised her arrow, pointing it at Inuyasha's chest. Ping! An arrow wizzed by Inuyasha's head and connected to Kikyo's chest. Kikyo began to crumble, the clay body she had used for so many years, finally giving way. Inuyasha turned away from the shocked face of Kikyo to look behind him to see who had shot the arrow. Kagome stood there, her bow still raised, panting heavily. Her purplish-blueish miko energy swarming around her, A look of pure hatred adorned her face._

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as the world went black._

End Flashback

Inuyasha snapped out of his flashback to meet Kagome's confused eyes. He pulled her closer without even thinking. To his suprise she snuggled into his chest, comfortable with his arms around her. Soon, they were both sound asleep again.

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Lord Miroku, may I talk to you for a moment?" Sango asked the monk, walking into the hut. Miroku's jaw dropped. Sango was wearing an outfit of Kagome's. A form-fitting pair of jeans and a tanktop that showed a little cleaveage was what she was wearing. Miroku regained a little composure and nodded in agreement. Sango led him to the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha and Kagome waited, hidden in the dense foliage.

It had taken her a while, but Kagome had eventually persuaded Sango to wear a pair of jeans and a tank top to endure Miroku would keep his eyes on her. Then, Inuyasha had picked her up Bridal-style and leaped into the Goshinboku. Up in the higher branches, they hid, sitting with both legs dangling off of one side. Kagome was holding on to one of Inuyasha's arms with both hands. Inuyasha protectivly had an arm around her waist. Kagome didn't even notice.

The two watched as Miroku and Sango walked underneath the tree. Sango went up close to him, but not close enough so he could grope her. She gave Kagome the signal, folding herarms across her chest. Inuyasha quickly and quietly picked up Kagome and hopped to another tree, behind Miroku. Then, they jumped down.

The next thing poor Miroku knew, he was donned by a necklace of rosary beads of his own, he gulped and braced himself, preparing for the worst.

Sango stepped back a little and watched Kagome do the same. They both looked at each other, then nodded their heads. "HENTAI!" They both yelled at the same time. Miroku's face met the dirt. Inuyasha looked on amused, but held in his laugh. He knew if he laughed, his face would be meeting the ground too. The girls burst into laughter, and Sango kneeled on the ground next to the unfortunate monk. "Now, maybe you'll think twice before groping another girl again." Sango informed him. "My dear Sango, I do not grope, I only sample." Miroku replied, reaching up to "sample" Sango's behind. Sango's face screwed up in anger. "HENTAI!" she yelled. Miroku's face met the ground again, but this time, Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter. Kagome and Inuyasha leaned on each other for support laughing hysterically.

_No one told me, I was going to find you,_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Thanks again Nee-Chan, and feel better! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys, I know people are looking at my story! I've had five hits so far, so please review! As I told you before, this is my first story, and I would greatly appreciate some pointers! But please, no flames! It's a little boring and confusing now, I know, but I promise it'll get better! Now for an answer to my lovely reviewer phantomfandannyluver! Yes, it would be a hilarious sight, and in my opinion, that hentai deserves it! He seriously needed to be taught a lesson, and even though it was in my fanfic, hopefully Miroku will behave himself in this fanfic! And, since I actually got a review, I posted this chapter early!

Disclaimer: Yes, I forgot to put one in the last chapter. Don't hurt me! Unfortunately, I don't own anything in the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome leaned against Kaede's hut, and watched Shippo play with Kirara. The little Neko was chasing a cat toy that Kagome had brought back from her time. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, and Sango and Miroku were playing a game of "Go Fish". Suprisingly, Miroku hadn't laid a finger on the girls. Apparently he had learned his lesson.

"Do you have a five?" Miroku asked Sango. "Go Fish!" Sango told him. Sango had been winning, undefeated. Miroku grumbled good-naturedly and picked up a card from the diminishing pile. The two had been at the game for about an hour now, and Sango had started to go easy on the monk, knowing that he would never catch up.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, and everyone in the proximity of the hut came to attention, not moving an inch. Kagome quietly and smoothly picked up her bow, and stood up, knocking back an arrow in the process. Kagome held her aim there, until whatever it was, showed itself.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came bounding out of the bushes, right in Kagome's line of fire. Inuyasha let out a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing wench! You trying to kill me?" Inuyasha snarled at her.

Kagome lowered her arrow, and narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Sit Boy!" Kagome said in a bored tone. Inuyasha's face met the dirt, and he came up spluttering. He let out a string of curses at the miko, but Kagome ignored them. "Well, if you hadn't been sneaking around, I wouldn't have almost killed you then, would I now?" Kagome shot back. "Feh." Inuyasha said, sitting down against a tree. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down against the hut. Soon, before she knew it, she was out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome ran in the direction of the well. She was seething. Inuyasha was such a jerk! He had insulted her again, and then picked a fight. Kagome had ended up crying, and now she found herself running with her huge bag towards the well.

Without hesitating, she took a flying leap and welcomed the familiar pink blast of light that signaled she was going home.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent all the way through the forest. The scent of salt that mingled with the scent of Kagome welcomed itself into Inuyasha's nose. '_Dammit! I had to make her cry again! I shouldn't go after her, well, maybe just not yet.'_ Inuyasha smacked himself on the forehead. "What am I thinking?" he asked himself. "I have to follow her, prove that I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha groaned. That still hadn't sounded right. He knew he should apologize to Kagome, but he couldn't do it. So, instead, he hopped into the Goshinboku, and watched the miko leave.

Kagome dropped her heavy bag in the living room, and walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. "Hey Mama." Kagome greeted Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi turned away from the stove and flashed her daughter a smile. "Hello dear, why don't you go upstairs and draw a bath? I'll make oden for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Kagome's face brightened up and she rushed up the stairs and almost cannon-balled into the bathtub.

Soaking in the tub, the first thing that came to Kagome's mind was Inuyasha. "_He's so cute with his silver hair and breath-taking amber eyes..." _Kagome dunked herself under the water to clear her mind. "What am I thinking?" Kagome demanded herself out loud. "He's an arrogant jerk! I'm just his shard-decetor! Kikyo was the only thing that mattered to him!" Kagome found herself in tears. "I...I...I can't believe it! I'm head over heels for him!" Kagome managed to splutter. She sat in the tub and cried until the water was cold.

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later, Inuyasha decided to go and get Kagome. He hopped through the well, and prepared himself for the vile smells that the future held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked through the mall, with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. (A/N: leave me alone! I'm not entirely sure what their names are! all I'm sure of is Eri!) It seemed like forever since she had gone shopping. "So I heard that you had Goshinboku Fever." Eri said. Kagome paled at the word Goshinboku. She had tried to keep Inuyasha from her mind, but had failed horribly. "_Only gramps will say I have Goshinboku fever, He must have been looking out of the window..." _Kagome thought to herself, as she tried to make up a lie. "Umm...Yea, It was horrible. My temp went right through the roof, and I couldn't eat!" Kagome lied, not meeting her friends' eyes. Kagome looked into a store window and exclaimed, "Yuka, look at that skirt!" That was the end of that topic.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and walked into the house. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the newspaper she had been reading. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant suprise! I'm sorry, but Kagome is at the mall at the moment." Mrs. Higurashi greeted him. Inuyasha flattened his ears. "Where's the mall? I have to see her!" Mrs. Higurashi looked taken aback for a moment, then called for reinforcements. "Souta! I need you're help for a minute!" Souta came running down the stairs, skipping a few. "What Mama? I was in the middle of a videoga-...Hey Inuyasha!" The boy greeted him. "Souta dear, Kagome has some clothes upstairs in the hallway closet for Inuyasha, can you please pick some out for him to wear to the mall?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her son. Souta's eyes widened. Then he bolted upstairs and into the closet, and dug out some clothes. Inuyasha changed and headed to the mall with his superhuman speed.

Kagome walked through the mall, sipping a smoothie, deep in thought. Her friends were chattering endlessly. Suddenly, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She choked on her smoothie and spluttered, "Inuyasha?" Her friends' heads whipped around. Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the food court, directly in front of them. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a Phat Pharm shirt. He had a blue bandana covering his ears, and he looked at Kagome sheepishly. All Kagome could do was gape. She had picked out those clothes for him, doubting he would ever wear them. She snapped back to reality with Eri poking her in the ribs. "Hey, isn't Inuyasha that self-centered boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked. Kagome ignored them and walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on top of his head. Sure enough, his bumps for ears were there. She took a step back and stared at him in disbelief. "You...You followed me to the mall?" she stuttered. A wave of panic crossed Inuyasha's face. "I...I...wanted to say...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk." Inuyasha managed to stutter. A look of joy flooded Kagome's face. She looked at him, and suddenly, unaware of what she was doing, threw her arms around him. Her friends looked at her in shock. Not only had their best friend ignored them, but threw her arms around an extremely hot guy that they didn't even know!

Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't believe he had apologized. Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and hugged her back. Kagome looked up at him, with her arms still tightly around his waist and whispered, "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you."

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: This chappie wasn't betaed, so if there's any mistakes, please ignore them… Thankies for reading, and Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Muhahaha! I've got some fluffiness in there! Just to let you know, I'm a fluff fanatic! And thanks to my faithful reviewer Idontexist123, You're reviews keep me going! I really appreciate them! Have I seen you somewhere before? I mean heard of you? Gah..Nevermind! Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that I love your reviews! Yes, Wonderful Journey is in the end credits, but most of it's cut out. And, since I seem to have a Sesshy fan on my hands, he will be in this story. I updated early, since I got reviews! Enjoy!

The group walked through the mall, carrying various bags. Kagome walked between Inuyasha and her friends. Her friends chattered on about who they would have for teachers after summer break, and who was hot, and who had new boyfriends.

Inuyasha carried all of Kagome's bags. It was weird, he had just took them out of her hands. Kagome gave the disguised hanyou a sidelong glance. '_I can't believe he's carrying my bags for me! It was one thing when he apologized, but now he's carrying around my stuff? I wonder what's wrong with him?' _Kagome thought to herself. She looked around at all the mall-goers and wondered why Hojo hadn't shown up yet. It had seemed every time that she had come back to her time, Hojo was always knocking on the door, presenting her with herbs that were five times weaker than Kaede's. Secretly, she was thankful. She just wanted Inuyasha to stay this way forever. Calm. And, she knew if Hojo showed up, Inuyasha would lash out. That wouldn't end well.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her, and wrapped their arms around her. She heard Inuyasha growl softly next to her, smelling a familiar scent, and then Kagome heard, "Hey mutt-face! What the hell's hanging?" Kagome groaned and spun around, staring at her assailant. "Kouga?" she gasped. She couldn't believe it. He was all modern. His long hair had been cleanly cut, his wolf skins had been replaced with nice clothes, and he looked, well, _human._ Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, and found that Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open.

The next thing Kagome knew, she had been dipped back and Kouga was hanging over her. "How's life been my love? Haven't seen you in ages!" Kagome tried to push Kouga away, but failed. "C'mon Kouga, lemme go, you're making a scene!" Kouga dipped her back up, and twirled her around. Kagome glanced at her friends, and almost couldn't hold in her laughter, they had their mouths wide open in shock and disbelief.

Kagome escaped from Kouga's clutches, and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's. Inuyasha didn't move, but Kagome could feel him tensing up. She didn't need him transforming into a demon in the middle of the mall. "Ummm...girls, this is my friend..." "Kouga you baka! How dare you leave me alone!" Ayame walked up behind Kouga and smacked him across the back of the head. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. In the past, Ayame and Kouga had mated a year ago, soon after Naraku had been defeated. Kagome was still surprised that they still acted childish after five hundred years. Ayame looked around, and noticed who Kouga had been talking to. "KAGOME! Oh my god, Hun, long time no see!" Ayame exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the miko. Kagome hugged her back, grateful that she had saved her from having to explain that someone else besides Inuyasha was calling her his "Love" for a couple of minutes. "Kagome, who are these people?" Ayumi ventured. Kagome turned to her friend. "Oh! Sorry girls! This is Kouga and Ayame. They're friends of mine. Husband and wife." The girls' eyes popped out of their heads. "The...then...then why did he call you his love?" Yuka asked. Ayame had to hold on to Kouga to keep from falling, she was laughing so hard. "Oh, ummm...it's an inside joke." Kagome giggled. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. "Relax will ya? I'm fine, just don't you dare start fighting! I won't let Kouga touch me, I promise."

Inuyasha tensed up as he felt Kagome's warm breath against the side of his face. He nodded slowly, and tried to force down the demon side of him. "How's it going wolf shit? I'm fine, just so you know." Kagome erupted in a fit of laughter. It seemed so odd to her, because even if they were five hundred years in the future, Inuyasha and Kouga still fought. Kagome's three friends stared at the group in disbelief. They could have sworn they had just heard the two men call each other "wolf-shit" and "mutt-face". It seemed odd that they hadn't known either of the two newcomers. They were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard, "Girls! Look at that top! Ayumi, I'm sure Tomoura would love it on you!" Kagome exclaimed. The trio rushed inside the store, leaving the other four to talk alone. "So where's Ginta and Hikaku these days?" Kagome asked the wolf prince, wondering where his two trusty henchmen were. "Around." Kouga told her.

The group babbled on for a while. Suddenly, Kagome noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a girl, surrounded in white, and almost transparent. Kagome stared at the girl in shock. It looked similar to the spirit she had helped saved when she had first started going back to the Feudal Era. The girl had brown hair, tied up in a simple knot, with a traditional kimono. Her kimono was pink with blue Sakura flowers. She looked delicate, but determined.

She poked Inuyasha in the ribs. "Can you see that? Look in that corner over there." Kagome whispered, pointing directly at the transparent girl. "No, I can't see her, but I can smell death. It's a ghost, just my friggin luck!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pissed off once again. He went to charge at the apparition, but Kagome's arm stopped him. "She knows we're here. She's looking at us, and her mouth is moving, she's talking to us. I just can't make out the words, we're too far away." Kagome told him, informing the small group also.

Cautiously, Kagome walked toward the girl, as not to scare her. "Hello Lady Kagome, I've been waiting for you" The girl spoke softly. The girl was only around Sota's age, but the way she was dressed, showed that she was from the Feudal Era. Kagome gasped in disbelief and asked, "Who are you?" to the ghost. It didn't surprise her that the spirit knew her name, especially since she was from the Feudal Era. Even though she didn't go very far from Inuyasha's forest, maybe a weeks worth of walking, She was still very well known as the Miko who dressed funny. "I am Reianna, also known as Rei." _'Rei, that means spirit, figures. So what does she have to do with me?'_ Kagome wondered to herself. "Lady Kagome, I am here to guide you, and to be a friend." Rei explained. "But why can't Inuyasha see you? It would be much easier for all of us, if you could be seen to certain people." Kagome questioned. " If you would like me to, I can. But only with your consent Lady Kagome. But for now, I must go, the youkais are getting suspicious." And with that, Reianna disappeared, leaving the confused miko in her wake, to explain to the youkais.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome tentivaly, and tapped her shoulder. He could see her miko aura swirling around her as she talked with the spirit. He had heard bits and pieces of the spirit as she talked to the miko. It's a good thing his dog senses could pick up the faint conversation. He was afraid Kagome would be freaked out and attack him. But instead, she turned around calmly, and simply stated "She's my guide." And then passed out. Inuyasha caught her, surprised, and looked at Ayame for help.

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, This is the start._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kagome woke up in her bed, with Inuyasha kneeling on the side and leaning on the bed, sound asleep. Kagome peered at her alarm clock and found that is was around 7 PM. The last thing she remembered was around lunchtime and meeting Reianna. _'Rei…She disappeared and I blacked out. But how did I get here?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Unknown to her, Inuyasha had woken up, and was looking at her with worry in his eyes. A new expression that Kagome had ever seen on his face.

Kagome looked at him, with her eyes wide. "What happened? All I remember is I was talking to that ghost, and I blacked out." Inuyasha's face increased with worry. "You were talking to that ghost. I could see you're Miko aura swirling around you, and then you turned around and said, 'She's my guide.' And then passed out. So I brought you home. And left wolf-shit to take care of you're friends." He told her. "You left them with him! I sure hope he didn't blow my cover. Hopefully Ayame saved my cover." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha wondered what "blowing my cover" meant. He hadn't heard that before. But he decided to ignore it and try to get some answers from Kagome instead. "Why wouldn't you want me to leave them with Kouga? He can protect them if the need be, and Ayame can probably think up an excuse. She's pretty swift." Kagome sighed, and started to relax. If Inuyasha had just said something positive about Kouga, Kagome trusted him. Soon she felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she felt one of Inuyasha's arms cross over her stomach.

_And Life is a road that I wanna keep going, Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: Wow! I actually made a long chapter! Confused? Don't worry, the next chapter will start explaining things more. AS I said before, I'm still a little new at fanfics, but not with writing. So it might take me a little while to get the wheel rolling, but after that, it should be fine! Just bear with me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back, and bored. I'd like to thank my reviewers, and my Neechan for actually reading an Inuyasha fanfic. You're reviews keep me going, and be prepared for some huge plot twists! Some chapters might seem like their going too fast, but there are methods behind my madness.

The next morning, Kagome woke up in Inuyahsa's arms. The only difference was, Inuyasha had made his way onto the bed, with his arm around her waist. She glanced at the clock, and noticed it was almost time for school. She had wished she hadn't had to go to school, but today, all she had was history, since it was Saturday, and they only had one block class. Kagome groaned and tried to sit up, but Inuyasha tightened his grip, and held her down. Kagome peered at his sleeping face confused. _'Why is he being so possesive, this is new for him, especially when I'm not in danger. There's no Kouga, no Naraku, no one that can threaten me. So what's this about?'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly, nudging the hanyou's shoulder gently. When he didn't move, she nudged harder. "Ung…" Inuyasha groaned, and opened his eyes, meeting the shocked eyes of Kagome. He propelled himself into the corner farthest away from the bed, blushing slightly. Kagome tried to hold in her giggle, as she saw the priceless look on his face. Suddenly, her laughter got the best of her, and she started laughing hysterically, at the hanyou's embarressed face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please open your books to page 461. We will be learning about the myth of the Shikon no Tama." The teacher droned on. The class obidiently opened their books, and Kagome let out a gasp. On the page, was a picture of Kikyo with Kaede, before Kikyo had died the first time. "Now can anyone tell me where the Shikon no Tama orginiated?" The teacher asked the class. Kagome raised her hand slowly. "Higurashi?" the teacher acknowledged her. "The Shikon no Tama was first created in a village, a youkai exterminatior's village. The souls of Midoriko and a youkai (A/N: I'm sorry if I mispelled, and I don't remember the demon's name! If you know it, please let me know, and I'll change it ASAP!) battled for many centuries. It soon fell into the hands of a powerful miko called Kikyo. She died in the hands of Naraku by taking over her hanyou lover's body. Before she died, Kikyo bound the hanyou into a tree for fifty years, until a strange girl came from the future, and woke him up. Not soon after, the Shikon no Tama ememrgered from the girl's body when acentipede youkai sliced open her side.The girlwas the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Wincing at certain points. Calling Inuyasha Kikyo's lover, When her side was sliced open, and when she remembered the journey to Sango's village, where the jewel was first created. Her answer brought back horrible memories from her journey in the Feudal Era. The shocked teacher raised an eyebrow at the girl, but said, "Nice job Higurashi. Now, can anyone tell me what the hanyou's name was?" The teacher asked again. Kagome pictured the silver haired hanyou, and raised her hand. "Inuyasha." Kagome told the teacher. Kagome noted the raised eyebrows of her friends. That was the same name that her "boyfriend" had. She knew she had some explaining to do later.

The teacher smiled at her once again. And popped another question. " There was also a wolf prince involved. Does anyone know his name?" Kagome almost couldn't hold in her laughter. But she raised her hand anyway. "Yes, Higurashi?" "The wolf youkai prince's name was Kouga, and was mated to Ayame. He also had an obsession with m….um the strange miko." Kagome said, earning herself more raised eyebrows. She had almost said Kouga had an obsession with _her_ out loud. The teacher also raised an eyebrow, but continued. "Inuyasha also had a sword, and fought his half-brother for it. Can anyone tell me the name of the sword, and the brother?" Kagome's hand shot up again. "The sword's name was Tetsusaiga, (sp?) and Sesshoumaru also had a sword called Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru was followed around by a human girl by the name of Rin, and his retainer, a toad youkai, Jaken." Kagome told the teacher, thinking of Sesshoumaru's cold, stony face. "The brothers fought over the Tetsusaiga for many years. Sesshoumaru thought he deserved the Tetsusaiga more than Inuyasha. He thought his father, the Inu no Tashio had made a mistake by giving him a sword that raised the dead, instead of killed. But the Tetsusaiga was made to protect humans, and the only human Sesshoumaru cared about was Rin, and no one else. Inuyasha protected a group of friends who were humans. The miko from the future, ataijiya and a houshi. He had a reason to have the Tetsusaiga instead of Sesshoumaru." Kagome finished. Before the teacher could say anything, the bell rang, signaling that the day was over. All the students rushed out the door, heading for home. Kagome dodged her friends, and flew home as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Kagome reached the school gates, she bumped into something solid. "Oh, I'm really sorry….Inuyasha?" She gasped, looking up into the hanyou's golden orbs. He was dressed in baggy jeans, with a read t-shirt on, and a red baseball cap. His jeans were so baggy though, she couldn't tell if he was wearing shoes or not. "Umm….You're mother said I could come and get you….just in case something happened like at the umm…mall yesterday." Kagome blushed, knowing that Inuyasha had probably pestered her mother until she gave in. "KAGOME!" Three female voices echoed across the grounds, as the three girls bounded up next to the couple. "How did you know all that?" Eri asked. Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow. "I only knew so much about the Feudal Era, because I live in a shrine, and I've had lots of time to study, since I've been so sick." Kagome said, hinting Inuyasha a little. "How come you're boyfriend's name is Inuyasha too? And, didn't we meet a Kouga and Ayame at the mall?" Yuka asked. "Well, Inuyasha grew up in a shrine too, as well as Kouga and Ayame. That's how we all met." Kagome explained. She heard Inuyasha growl, and suddenly, she was pulled against his chest protectivley. "Inuyasha, what…?" Kagome asked, puzzled by yet again, by the possesive behavior. Suddenly, she saw Hojo running toward the group. He skidded to a halt in front of her and Inuyasha. "Hey, Higurashi? I see the Goshinboku fever gave out. I trust you're feeling better?" Hojo said, oblivious that Inuyasha had her pulled against him, with a protective arm around her waist.

Inuyasha's grip tightened, and Kagome looked up at him to find his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Um….it's fine Hojo. How've you been?" Kagome asked politley. "Fine Higurashi, and who's this?" Hojo asked. As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, Eri inturrupted. "That's her boyfriend Inuyasha." Ayumi groaned. "As passive as ever." Ayumi mumbled. Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense, when Eri said "boyfriend". "Sorry guys, I've got to go." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, and leading him away from the group.

As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha put Kagome on his back, Piggy-back style, as usual. Kagome leaned up against his ear and asked, "What's up with the weird behavior? I've never seen you act like this…" Inuyasha ignored her, and tried to force down the blush on his cheeks. It wasn't until they were in the yard of the shrine, that Inuyasha said something. "I need to talk to you." And with that, he hopped into the Goshinboku.

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: I'm sorry, it's so short, But I felt like being evil, and made it into a cliffy. Oh, and if anyone knows the correct spelling of anything I spelled wrong, please tell me, and I'll fix it. If I have nice reviews, I'll update early!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And now to find out what Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome. I'm wondering if it was still too obvious… I can't believe I'm already on chapter six! I keep thinking I'm only on chapter five! Thanks guys for all the reviews! I went from six to twenty five in a day! And for that, I'll update early! Beware the plot twists! Warning: There might be a little OOC….

Disclaimer: Heh, I'm supposed to put that huh? I own nothing. Only Rei is mine. Ha! At least I own something!

Tucked into the branches of the Goshinboku, Kagome sat with Inuyasha's arm around her waist. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes, searching his face for any clues to what was to come. His face was neutral, not giving her anything. _'Whatever it is, it must be serious. He usually gives me some clue on what he's gonna say. He's scaring me.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha watched Kagome. He could feel himself shaking. _'How am I gonna tell her? I had it planned all day, but when I saw her face, when I picked her up, all of my plan flew out the window. Telling Kagome I love her is gonna be harder than I thought…'_ Finally, he decided to suck it up and say something.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha cleared his throat. _'What is going on? I've never seen him so serious before. Something's wrong. I bet he's just gonna tell me he's in love with Kikyo, and is going to Hell to meet with her.'_ "I know what you're going to say Inuyasha. And I don't really care what you do. You can go to Hell to meet with Kikyo. I don't even get why you even bothered telling me." Kagome burst out.

Inuyasha pulled back a little, and looked at Kagome, and saw that she had tears in her eyes. His eyes widened in surprise. _'She thought I was going to Hell to meet Kikyo? And she's crying about it? She wouldn't want me to go? She loves me?'_ "Let me down, Inuyasha. I'll get you your clothes so you can leave." Kagome said, pushing at Inuyasha, trying to make her own way down from the Goshinboku. But Inuyasha's grip on her waist tightened. "You're not leaving until you hear me out." Inuyasha commanded her, tightening his arm just a little more.

"Why should I? Just so you can rub my face in the dirt by saying that you love Kikyo? Well let me spare you! You love Kikyo, and I love you. So just let me down and leave!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "You….you love me?" Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook lightly. "Are you serious? You're not lying?" Inuyasha interrogated her. "Yes I love you, you idiot! Now just hurry up and get it over with. Just rub my face in the fact that you love Kikyo and not me." Kagome sobbed uncontrollably.

The next thing Kagome knew, is that she was sobbing into Inuyasha's T-shirt and Inuyasha had his claws running through her hair. _'Is he comforting me? But why?'_ Kagome asked herself. It was strange, but Kagome _was_ comforted. Soon, she was down to sniffles and hiccups. Inuyasha pulled her away from him a little, just so he could look into her eyes. "Now listen to me. Why did you think I would go to Hell and find Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked softly. All Kagome could do was shrug her shoulders. "I don't want to. The reason why is…..well….I'm madly in love with…..with you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Are…are…are you serious?" Kagome stuttered, at a loss for words. Inuyasha smiled, something that he never does. Kagome instantly believed him. Suddenly, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha, and started bawling again. "Wench, why are you crying? I just told you that I loved you!" Inuyasha said, returning to his normal self. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" Kagome said, and with that, Inuyasha's lips were on her's kissing shyly, until she kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome slung her huge yellow backpack over her shoulder on Sunday morning. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's go." Inuyasha looked at her from the kitchen table confused. "What are you talking about wench? I never said that we were leaving. I thought we could go to that mall thingy today." Kagome dropped her overweight backpack on the ground. "You want to go to the mall?" Kagome said, a shocked expression on her face. "Yea, Look, I even dressed for it." Inuyasha stood up, showing Kagome that he was dressed in modern day clothes. "Ok, but we have to be on the lookout, that ghost Reianna, I don't know when she's coming back." Kagome told him. "Ok, let's go then." Inuyasha said, pushing her towards the door. "Hold on! I need to change! There is no way that I'm going to the mall in my uniform, and I need to get my purse, and tell Mama." Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but make it quick wench." He told her, and sat back down at the table.

In her room, Kagome set to the task of finding an outfit for the mall. Finally, she settled on a pair of jeans, and a tank top. She tied up her hair in a high pony-tail, put on some lipgloss, and dug through her closet for her purse. "Gah! I can't find it! Where'd it go? And it had all my money in it too!" Kagome exploded. "You looking for this, wench?" Inuyasha asked, leaning up against the doorway casually, swinging her purse from a clawed finger. "Where'd you find it?" Kagome asked him, snatching the purse off of his finger. "On that metal thing near the door, where the coats are." He told her. "Oh." Said Kagome feeling just a tad stupid. "Stupid wench." Inuyasha said, sticking his tongue out at her. A vein pulsed in Kagome's head. "SIT BOY!" Kagome exclaimed, and soon, Inuyasha was eating carpet.

Kagome knelt down next to him. "Now what did you say, _sweetie?_" Kagome asked him in a sugary sweet tone. A muffled line of curses met the carpet. "Thought so." Kagome said, tweaking one of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha flipped himself on his back, and dragged Kagome on top of him. "Inuyasha what are you….stop it! That tickles!" Kagome exclaimed, starting to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha proceeded to tickle her sides. "You think you're swift don't you? We'll see about that.." Inuyasha told her, tickling her more. "I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, hoping it would cease the tickling. Luckily for her, her plan worked. "Good, now let me up so we can go to the mall!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome started to get up, but froze, staring into a corner. Inuyasha sniffed, and smelled death. "Rei…." Kagome gasped. Inuyasha followed her eyes, and found a little transparent girl standing there. "Lady Kagome, someone is coming, someone to help you. Be prepared." Reianna told her, slowly disappearing. "Goodbye Lady Kagome. My time is up for the moment." And with that, the girl disappeared.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "What the hell is going on wench, and who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked her, standing up, and dragging the shocked miko with him. "Tha…That was Reianna. Wait. You…saw her?" Kagome asked. "Yea I did! What did she mean, someone was coming?" Inuyasha pressed. "I...don't know. Let's just go to the mall." Kagome finished, closing the conversation and walking out of her bedroom door.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the mall, hand in hand. Inuyasha was already laiden with bags of his clothes, as well as some of Kagome's.

"KAGOME!" three voices yelled. "Dammit!" Kagome swore, as she spun around and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey Girls!" Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at Kagome's swear, and turned around to face the oncoming charge of annoying girls. "You have some explaining to do!" Eri exclaimed as soon as they caught up with the couple. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "How come your mother said that you were visiting an aunt today?" Yuka asked. "Oh! We decided to leave tomorrow instead. My aunt had to do something today, and we weren't going to travel to Kyoto for nothing." Kagome lied. "Oh." Was all Ayumi said.

Suddenly, Kagome could here Inuyasha growl softly, and before she knew it, Inuyasha had swung around, in a battle stance. Kagome swung around too, and gasped. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed, examining the demon lord. He, like Kouga, had modernized. His hair was shorter, and he was in modern clothes. The three girls that had been forgotten stared at the newcomer in shock. "Wasn't Sesshoumaru the name of Inuyasha's brother?" Eri pried. Kagome regained her composure and told them, "I told you, They grew up in a shrine. And yes, this is Inuyasha's brother." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, to stop him from attacking. But suddenly, Yuka was in front of the demon lord. "You're hot! Do you have a girlfriend?" The whole group fell down anime style. Sesshoumaru recovered first and flashed a wedding ring. "I'm sorry, But I'm happily married." He said. Kagome's jaw dropped. He was _married?_ Sesshoumaru noted the shocked look on the girl's face. "Yes, to Rin when she turned sixteen."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome exclaimed and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru, to everyone's shock, even her own. But she still wondered how Rin had survied 500 years. She's ask Myouga when the got back to the Feudal Era."Whoever you are girl, I suggest you get your hands off of my husband." Came a female voice. Rin walked up behind Sesshoumaru, not knowing who was hugging her mate.

"RIN?" Kagome exclaimed once again, letting go of Sesshoumaru. Rin blinked a couple times in confusion, looking at Kagome. "KAGOME!" Rin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the miko. The demons stuck fingers in their ears to try to avoid all the yelling. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked on in confusion. They quietly made their exits while the group caught up.

A/N: Yes I know it's short. Who's this mysterious person who's going to make their appearance? And what is up with all the screaming? I defiantly put fluff in here. I'm sorry if the fluffy parts suck, I'm not all that used to putting in fluffy parts. See ya in the next chappie! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just finished the new Harry Potter book! It was so awesome! But, for those of you who read it, I think you can agree with me that the ending made you want to cry. Now, for my story. I was a little disappointed to hear that the confession was "unceremoniously done". As I have said in past chapters, this is my first fanfic, and I'm a little new at the fluffy parts. But my week was made better when my story was dubbed someone's favorite I/K fic. Thanks a lot guys. You're responses are greatly appreciated as much as your support! Ok, enough with my rambling, on with the story already!

Disclaimer: I don't think so, not with $20 a week!

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone talking downstairs. "Where are they? I need to talk to them!" A female voice exclaimed downstairs. Kagome nudged Inuyasha awake. "Inuyasha….I think the person who I'm supposed to meet is here…" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up. He had grown accustomed to sleeping on the bed, snuggling with Kagome the past few nights. "Ok….Let's go…." Inuyasha said, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom across the hall.

"Finally! Jeez, I thought I was gonna have to go up there and get you!" said a girl sitting at the table. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blinked a couple times and the stranger sitting at the kitchen table. She was dressed in jeans and a black 'I'm with stupid' shirt. Her long brunette hair had purple streaks in it. She was definatly American.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, getting elbowed in his ribs for his rudeness. "Oh, Sorry Inuyasha. I'm Becca, a sorceress. I'm here to guide you and Kagome." The couple blinked a couple of more times. "How do you know us?" Kagome asked weakly. "I was led here by Rei…I know more than you think." Becca explained. "C'mon, we have to go back to the Feudal Era, something's gonna happen soon." Becca said, walking out the door and to the well house. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks. "Let's follow her. She can't possible get through the well, could she?" Kagome said. The two ran after the strange girl.

The couple arrived at the well house just in time to see Becca disappear in the pinkish light that brought her to the Feudal Era. Without a second thought, The two jumped right in after her.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the Feudal Era to find that Becca had already hopped out of the well to walk to the village. Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow at Kagome, picked her up, and ran after the strange girl. As soon as he came close, he grabbed onto the first thing he could get his hands on, her overnight bag. "Bitch, how did you get through, and what the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Becca spun around to face the raging hanyou. "Inuyasha, I already told you that Reianna led me here. Second of all, I have a link to both of you, my mother came from the past, so I have the ability to time travel. If you haven't noticed Inuyasha, I am also part something. Part faery. It mixes in my sorceress blood. So I suggest you remove your hand, or else I will remove it for you." Becca finished, growling. Inuyasha blinked, and removed his hand. Becca kept walking to the village.

Two familiar figures walked up the path towards the three. A flying ball of fur came flying for Kagome. "Kagome! You're back! Do you have anything for me?" "Umm…no I don't Shippo. We left in a hurry." Kagome said, still a little confused. Miroku noticed the new girl. He started walking up to Becca. Before he could open his mouth, Becca spoke first. "Ask or touch me, monk, and I will personally help Lady Sango kick your ass, then without a doubt, I bet she will use the rosary." Becca said, summoning a purple ball of energy to make her point, and flicking the prayer beads with the other hand. Sango just stared open-mouthed at the strange girl, and scanned her to see if she was a threat. Coming to the conclusion that the girl was harmless, she burst out laughing.

This simple action made the others around the two women even more confused. "She's harmless guys." Sango gasped between laughs. "It's ok, she won't hurt us!" Sango said, finally calming down enough to speak normally.

Suddenly, Inuyasha, Becca, and Shippo stiffened at the same exact time. Inuyasha and Becca drew a battle stance, and Becca said, "Fluffy's here…..and is up to no good…" Drawing up to balls of energy, one in each hand, she faced where Sesshoumaru was coming from.

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru came bounding through the forest, Tojikin (sp?) drawn. Becca aimed a ball of swirling energy at the new threat. "What do you want Fluffy? We don't have time for this. Either get lost, or face the consequences." Becca threatened. Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion at the nickname, and the fact that this human was threatening him. "You dare threaten me, weak human? Do you not know that I am Sesshoumaru-" Sesshoumaru asked, but was cut off when Becca interrupted him. "Ah, the great Fluffy, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, who is here to get the Tetsusaiga from his half brother. Well hear this Fluffy; you're not going to get it. Now go back to Rin and Jaken before I get pissed." Becca said, laying down the law. Another couple of confused blinks, and Sesshoumaru snarled. "Who do you think you're talking to wench?" Sesshoumaru snarled, lunging at her with his sword. Before anyone had time to react, Sesshoumaru jumped back, with his tail smoking. The Inu-gang stared on in shock. She had hit him! The strange girl from the future was not only cocky, but strong! "You dare hit me, Sesshoumaru, the Great Lord…." Sesshoumaru had no time to answer before Becca interrupted him. "Can it Fluffy, now leave before your tail isn't the only thing burnt." She said, drawing another energy ball. To everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru turned tail and sped off into the forest to where Rin and Jaken were waiting. That girl knew too much, and Sesshoumaru was scared of her.

Inuyasha stared at Becca in disbelief. Not only did this total stranger know everything, but she had made Sesshoumaru turn tail and run. She had to be powerful, she sensed Sesshoumaru coming like a youkai. On top of that, she fought good. "We believe you. Now what's you're name again bitch?" Inuyasha said. Becca stared at him for a second. "This bitch's name is Becca, and you call me a bitch again, Kagome will not be happy with me, but Shippo might be a little happy." Becca retorted, getting up right in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but shut up. After a couple minuets, Kirara, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Becca, turned around to the East. "Dammit! Why now?" Becca swore. Kagome could sense Shikon Shards coming fast. Soon, a small tornado came flying from the direction that all three youkais and Becca were facing. "Hello love, I hope dog-turd's been good to you." Kouga said, finally coming to a stop in front of Kagome. Inuyasha growled, but Becca beat him to block Kagome from Kouga. "Kouga, get out of here, and go see your _mate_ before she comes looking for you. I know Ayame will bury you in your own grave." Becca said. Kouga blinked and looked at the person who was standing in front of him. "Becs?" Kouga asked cautiously. "Duh Kouga, who else would it be? Who else do you know who has these purple streaks?" Becca asked, grabbing a strand of purple hair. To everyone's surprise, Kouga wrapped his arms around her, and almost lifted her off the ground in a giant hug. The Inu-Gumi looked on in shock. They new each other? Inuyasha found his voice. "What in the seven hells is going on? How the hell do you guys know each other?" Inuyasha demanded. "Shut the hell up dog-turd. She stayed with the pack for a couple of years after her mother sent here through a portal to teach her to use her powers. We're old friends. She comes to visit us every once in a while." Kouga explained, setting Becca down. "You're serious? Oh my god Becca, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" Kagome apologized, hugging the very surprised sorceress. "It's ok Kagome. But just trust me next time?" Becca said, and then leaned in to whisper the last one in Kagome's ear. "Just make sure you get Inuyasha to believe me.." Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle.

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"KAGOME, DUCK!" Becca yelled, and shot a ball of swirling purple energy at the tiger youkai, watching it burst into dust. "Kags, go check on Inuyasha. He got hit pretty badly." Becca said, applying pressure on her arm where the tiger youkai had sliced it open. A pale purple light emitted from her hand, and her wound healed. '_Heh, that's the best thing about being a fae, I have healing powers.' _Becca thought, walking up to the rest of the gang, and healing them too. Miroku was knocked unconscious and Sango's leg had been sliced in two spots. The healing took a couple of minutes before she walked up to Inuyasha. "Ok Kagome, You're going to learn how to heal. Whether you like it or not." Becca said, and gave no room for Kagome to back out.

Becca grabbed Kagome's hand, and held it over one of Inuyasha's many wounds. "Now concentrate Kagome, Focus all your miko powers to you're fingertips. When they start to get warm, let it all go." Becca explained. Kagome did as she was told, and soon, a faint pink light emitted from her hands. Inuyasha's wounds disappeared slowly, but surely. Soon, all Inuyasha's wounds were gone, courtesy of Kagome. "I….I did that?" Kagome asked, still trying to get over the shock. "Yea Kagome, it's part of your miko powers. Every magical being, be it fae, miko, or anything else, you can heal if you but your mind to it. It's actually pretty simple. I'm glad I learned it, I had to save Ginta's ass a couple of times." Becca said, chuckling. Becca reached out and healed the scratches that Kagome had received. "Thanks Becca." Kagome said, sinking down, and leaning against the tree. Becca pulled out a water bottle filled with orange liquid. "Here Kagome, drink this, it'll regain your strength. Trust me, as soon as I learned how to brew it, I made it all the time. It's like instant coffee! And, you only have to drink a little of it to get a caffeine high!" Becca finished, laughing softly. Kagome took a cautious sip, and found it tasted a little like orange soda. Kagome smacked her lips and suddenly felt reenergized.

Inuyasha started to stir from his knockout. His eyes darted open, and the first thing he looked for, was Kagome. He found her next to Becca, talking about something or other. Kagome glanced at him, and when she saw that he was awake, she jumped on him, wrapping him up in a huge hug, planting kisses all over his face. "Glad to have you back with us. It's a good thing too, Kagome almost went postal on me." Becca said, and got glared at by Kagome. "What the hell is 'postal'? asked Inuyasha. Both girls giggled. "Oops, I forgot. But that's for us to know and you to find out." Becca shot at him. Inuyasha ignored her, and was pondering something else. "Kagome? How am I healed? I can't remember a lot, but I remember getting hit by those fucking claws." Inuyasha said, looking over his body to where the cuts should have been. "Oh, I healed you, it's one of my new powers." Kagome said, and went on to explain to Inuyasha what Becca had told her.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: Sorry about the update confusion guys, I was editing my chappies. I should be updating almost every Thursday. I might make it earlier if I get tons of reviews! And for all of you who gave me tidbits, check out the newly edited chappies! Also, there was one person who asked about how Rin was still alive. I totally forgot to answer that. But, if you go back to the last chapter, you'll see an answer. It doesn't give you any info, but it'll show that It will be explained. Thanks guys. Now click the pretty purple-bluish button!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Congrats Chris! You're FINALLY reading my story! Okay, Sorry about that, I had to get revenge…Anyways, just an FYI, Since Mama Higurashi has no first name, I'm supplying one. From now on, I'm gonna call her Suki. It's much easier to type than Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's mother. And Becca is a fantasy Shadow of me. I have a thing for Fae, and Inuyasha. Me have a thing for Kouga? I think not! Look back at the other chappies, didn't one say that Kouga was mated to Ayame? Yep, it did, so don't even think about it! I might create a character for my shadow to love….who knows? And, I'm really sorry! I tried to edit the chapters, and it just didn't work, I wanted it to say Mistress Centipede, but isn't letting it save! I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I wish…. I own only Becca and Rei!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha! C'mon! Becca and I need to go back to my time! Mama doesn't even know who she is! She didn't get to meet her yet!" Kagome said, trying to push past Inuyasha and get to the well. Becca sat on the sidelines, fighting back laughter. Becca knew only too well that to get to the well, there would be a "Sit" involved, or Becca herself would have to step in. "Wench, you guys AREN'T going! How many times do I have to tell you?" Inuyasha argued back. Finally, both Becca and Kagome had had enough. Becca lunged at the irked hanyou, and Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!". Becca skidded to a halt in front of the hanyou, who was cussing into the soil. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's head, patted in between his ears, and said, "Bye _sweetie_!". And with that, Kagome hopped into the well, followed by Becca who was laughing hysterically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mama! We're home!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door. "We?" Suki (Mrs. Higurashi, read the A/N for the love of Kami!) questioned. "You mean Inuyasha came with you? But I didn't get a chance to buy any ramen since the last time he was here!" At the mention of the hanyou's name, both girls broke out laughing and exclaimed, "_SWEETIE!" _ Suki quirked an eyebrow as she entered the room, at the laughing girls. "It's ok Mrs. Higurashi," Becca gasped out, "I'm not Inuyasha, and I don't live on ramen!" This earned another fit of giggles from both girls.

As soon as the laughter had subsided, Kagome launched into an explanation of who Becca was. "Mama, this is Becca. She can travel to the Feudal Era without Shikon Shards, She's probably gonna be staying with us for a while." Kagome said. Becca gave Suki a bow. "I'm very sorry about the other morning, Mrs. Higurashi, something important needed to be done in the Feudal Era, it's nice to meet you." Suki blinked a couple of times at the foreign girl, but whizzed into 'Mom Mode' (Don't ask, you might not make it out alive..) "All right, I'll set her up at school, and Kagome, you can make your futon (the couch thingy-majigs….I've read some stories that used Futons…I wasn't sure which ones they were talking about..) into a bed, ok?" Kagome nodded, and Suki rushed off to call up the school. "C'mon, it'll only take a minute to set up the futon." Kagome said, dragging Becca up the stairs by the hand. When she got to her room, she froze. "Hey Rei, what's shakin'?" Becca asked. Kagome blinked in confusion at the ghost that was sitting on her bed. The little ghost's face brightened up as she saw the girls walk into the room. "Hello Becca, Lady Kagome. I've been expecting you." The little girl said, as Kagome looked on in shock. Becca sat down on the bed, and giggled at Kagome's expression. "Hun, close you're mouth, you're catching flies." Kagome's mouth snapped shut, but only for a moment, before she spoke in a shocked tone. "You've been…expecting us?" Reianna giggled. "Yes, Lady Kagome, I have. But I only have a few minutes. Someone else unexpected will be coming, and secrets will be revealed. Be prepared. My time is up now. Peace out dudes!" and with that, Reianna disappeared leaving to very shell shocked girls in her wake. "I have taught her well.." Becca said as she burst out laughing. Soon, Kagome was laughing too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, was Saturday, and this was the day Becca was to start school. It seemed to Kagome, that she kept coming home on Fridays. _'Oh well, at least it's just history, Ancient Japan, easy as pie, I've lived it.'_ Kagome thought as the two girls walked to the school. "This skirt is way too short! And the socks are too high! This thing is going to BUG me all day!" Becca complained, yanking the skirt lower to make it longer. Suddenly she stopped, and started to roll down her socks. Becca had pulled her hair into a French braid, and had placed a simple concealment spell on her pointed ears.

"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!" a female voice yelled from down the street. Kagome sighed irritably, and waited beside Becca, who was still rolling down her socks. "Who're you?" asked Yuka as she stopped next to Becca. "Becca, what of it?" Becca said, still trying to fiddle with her skirt. "Well excuuuuse me!" Yuka said. Ayumi groaned, and walked up to Becca. "Hi! I'm Ayumi, and this is Yuka and Eri. We're friends of Kagome's." she said. "I'm Becca, and I'm living with the Higurashi's for a while. Oh, and by the way, I have no tolerance for annoying people." Becca said flat out. Suddenly, Kagome burst out laughing, gaining puzzled looks from all four girls. "Becca, do you know who you just sounded like?" Kagome asked between peals of laughter. Becca thought for a moment, until it registered. She had sounded exactly like Inuyasha. "Oh Kami, the world is gonna end! As long as I don't call Shippo runt, I'm all set!" Becca said, starting to laugh as the other girls looked on confused.

Becca and Kagome sat in boredom in their Ancient History class. They were able to answer any question that the teacher asked. Suddenly, a topic came up that was something that Kagome had never heard before about the "legend" of the Shikon no Tama. "Now class, I am going to tell you something else about the legend that even Higurashi probably won't know. I actually found it, studying ancient journals. It seems that a mysterious sorceress stayed with the Wolf Tribe. The legend says she was a very powerful sorceress due to a specific kind of blood. Does anyone have a guess?" Sensei Gin questioned the class. Becca's hand raised shakily into the air. "Yes Ms. Frueh?" (pronounced Froo. Don't ask..) "Umm…The sorceress was also part faery. It was also rumored that she came from the future along with the strange miko. She spoke an unknown language, but learned Japanese quickly." Becca said, leaving Sensei Gin speechless. Sensei Gin nodded his head slowly. "Is there anything else you would like to share with us?" He asked, once he got over his shock. "It was said that this sorceress wielded powerful magic, almost as strong as Midoriko herself. She was said to have healing powers that saved many lives of the wolf tribe." Becca said, shocking the teacher once more into silence. "Well Frueh, you sure know a lot about Japanese history for someone who has just moved here from the states." Sensei said, as soon as he had reemerged from his shocked stupor. "I have known Higurashi for quite some time, and her grandfather sent over some books for me. I read a lot, so I memorized all the books." Becca lied. Suddenly, the bell rang, and she dragged Kagome home as fast as she could, avoiding the three girls that they had met earlier that morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Done! Now click the pretty button below and submit a review! Give me some good stories to read while you're at it! Oh! And um…I just noticed I fudged up a little. When I said Kagome had finished Final Exams, I meant for the semester, They were at the end of summer vacation when the story takes place!…hehe! Sorry about that!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Due to the idea of a friend, It's going to be a little weird, but I have yet another plot twist….good luck! I might get killed for writing this chappie, but it was his idea! He gave it to me!

"What a horrible day…" Becca groaned, still fiddling with the too short skirt. It was boring in the class, and knew that she was going to have to put up with it on Monday. She missed her friends back home. Despite the fun she had in the Feudal Era, she missed her crew. Her band, her friends, her family. That's what they were to her. Her mother had died a couple of years ago. A youkai had attacked her on the way home from work. Doctors and police had said she had been mugged, but Becca knew what really happened. She sought revenge, and defeated the demon. Instead of escaping to the Feudal Era to live with Kouga, she bunked with one of her friends instead. They had known each other for years, and he was the one who she had trusted the most. Surprisingly, his girlfriend thought it was awesome. Thank god that they were all friends.

She hadn't told him she was leaving. She had hopped on a plane to Japan. There had only been one person she had told, her friend Lyndsi. She was waiting for him to show up any day now. He was probably pissed. Knowing that Lyndsi had told him, she was doomed.

"Becca? You ok?" Kagome asked. Becca snapped back into reality at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Yea, sorry." She said, and started to fiddle with the skirt again.

Walking up the steps to the shrine, both girls sighed, sensing Inuyasha was there. She was surprised that he hadn't chased after her once she had come into the yard.

"Now where have you been?" Came a male voice from behind the girls. Kagome and Becca spun around to face Inuyasha, but were in for a surprise. "Oh shit.." Becca squeaked. "You went to Japan without telling me? How could you?" The stranger asked. His shoulder length brown hair flew as he was tackled to the ground. "You came! I was waiting for you to come!" Becca said, squeezing the death out of the poor guy. Soon she was yanked in the air by her collar. "Off bitch, I am not carrying him in because you suffocated him" Inuyasha said, setting the girl back on the ground. Becca swung around, hitting Inuyasha's chest with a fist. "And what did I tell you about calling me a bitch? I am not a dog! Watch it, or you'll be on your ass next time!" She said, hitting him once more for good measure. "Now," She said, turning on the stranger. "Chris, what are you doing here?" "Coming after my best friend, or Rissa would have my head." Chris said.

Kagome looked over the stranger. His long hair was tied back, and reminded her of men from colonial times in America. He was tall, taller than Becca by an inch. "Well, Sam Adams, (hehe…sorry dude!) I highly doubt Mrs. H. will let you stay.." Becca said. "Where's the beer?" was all Chris said, causing a giggle from Becca. "It's all set bitch, Kagome's mother already said it was fine, but he refused. He said he had a "apartment" or whatever the hell that is." Becca gave Chris a shocked look, and then turned on the hanyou. "What did I say? I'm feeling nice, or I'd purify your ass." Becca said, speaking very quickly in Japanese, hoping that Chris wouldn't understand. His Japanese wasn't that great, so she knew if she spoke fast, he'd get confused.

Suddenly, something registered in both Becca and Kagome's minds. Was Inuyasha wearing his hat? Both spun around to look at the hanyou, and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that not only did the hanyou have his hat on, but also modern clothes on as well. All four walked into the house, and at once, Becca was bombarded by a group of people. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out of the fray. "What the heck was that?" Kagome asked the hanyou. Suddenly, an excited squeal from Becca interrupted the hanyou's answer. "NEECHAN!" They both looked to see Becca hugging a girl, who was equally excited. _'Funny,'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'Becca didn't mention anything about a sister, nor did she say anything about her past…hmmm..'_ Kagome was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Inuyasha's warning growl, or the fact that she was being dragged into the group. Soon, like Becca, she was being poked and prodded. "What a weird uniform.." One girl said in English. "Becca, I should take a picture and put it on the cover of one of the bands CD's when we get Famous!" Said another girl. A boy grabbed a corner of Kagome's shirt and asked, "Where's the black?"

Becca could hear Inuyasha's growl getting louder, and glanced over at Kagome. The poor girl looked like she was going to faint. "Guys! Dudes! SIT THE HELL DOWN! Becca yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Kagome, you'd better sit him or something, he might attack someone. How he lasted this long is anyone's guess." Becca said, pushing the overwhelmed girl towards the still growling Inuyasha. As everyone else sat down at the table, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and dragged him into the other room. Becca heard a "Sit!" and then a THUMP, and then a "Gah!" and turned her attention back to her crew.

Lyndsi was sitting at the table, looking puzzled. Knowing Japanese, she could've sworn she heard her best friend, whom she had dubbed "Imouto" tell the other girl in the uniform to sit or owsari the dude with the silver hair. Lyndsi blew her brown hair out of her face, and pondered on the strange sentence some more.

Josh, the guy who had grabbed Kagome's shirt, decked out in his Linkin Park shirt and wristband, had once again dyed his hair black. After cutting it, and letting it grow out before he dyed it again, it was going to take some getting used to, not seeing his blonde hair again. He was sitting with his girlfriend, Amanda.

Amanda, her straight black hair, was a little longer. Dressed in jeans that everyone had signed from school, and a black shirt, looked a little confused, but was trying to tell Josh, that even if the uniform wasn't black, the girls would live.

Amanda's twin sister Ashley, the second lead vocalist in the band, was laughing at Chris after he had told her Becca hadn't wasted time on calling him "Sam Adams". Dressed in plain jeans, and a blue t-shirt, with her curly hair up in a messy bun, She too looked a little nervous.

Larissa, Chris's girlfriend was sitting next to Chris, trying to read her latest Tamora Pierce (sp?) book, was glaring at everyone to shut up so she could read. Her brown hair, complete with the blonde highlights was down as usual.

Nick, the drummer, was sitting in the corner, thoroughly confused, clearly been dragged into this against his will. His light brown hair was short, and he was in jeans and a Cross-country t-shirt.

Alyse was sitting near Nick, her dark brown hair down. She was wearing jeans and a Viva La Bam T-shirt. Being the lead guitarist in the band, she had come along to retrive and see her best friend.

Kristy, was poking Larissa, trying to get her nose out of the book. Her black hair had new red streaks in it. She had on a "Your shirt says princess, but your face says troll" shirt, and black baggy pants with chains.

The other Ashley, Ashley G., the back-up guitarist, was sitting next to Kristy, trying to get her attention. But being as quiet as she was, Kristy didn't hear her. Dressed in jeans and an oversized t-shirt, Ashley looked quite comfortable.

Becca eyed her crew as Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into the room, Inuyasha grumbling about stupid wenches and sits.

Becca cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When that didn't work, she told Inuyasha to cover his ears, and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shocked silence entered the room. "Thank you.." Becca sighed, kicking off her shoes and sinking into a chair. "Okay, so what are you guys all doing here?" Becca asked, looking around the room. "Because we wanted to. And, we need a band practice." Said Ashley, who was a manager of the band. "We missed you too!" Larissa said, finally giving up and closing her book. "Kagome, Inuyasha, we need a talk." Becca said, grabbing Kagome by the hand and dragging her into the other room, Inuyasha following close behind. "What are we gonna do? Kags, I can't send them home! And I need to help out in the Feudal Era! They're gonna find out sooner or later! Oh! A couple quick things…A couple of them are magical, and most can fight. Chris is part elf, and Lyndsi is also a sorceress. I just don't know what we can do with them when we go back. I can't just leave them here. They probably rented out a whole apartment building just to fit everyone… I can't send them home.." Becca said, starting to panic. "Don't worry, we'll think of something Bec, maybe my mom has some ideas." Kagome said. "But, I can't say I'm sick! They know I'm never sick! I know they're probably going to school, so, they'll find out! Maybe we could bring them there, and whoever doesn't freak out can stay… I bet once most of the girls have met Miroku will turn tail and run." Becca suggested. "No way in hell!" Inuyasha said. "Well, it might work…it's worth a try...Are you sure that they can fend for themselves? Because Inuyasha can't protect all of them." Kagome asked. "Positive. Some of us took Karate classes, and they were taught with swords. It shouldn't be a problem." Becca explained. "Okay, lets go! I'll go pack for us, tell them to pack a small bag. We'll stay for a couple of days. Inuyasha, can you tell my mom we're going back?" and before Inuyasha had time to reply, the girls were gone.

"Okay, everyone!" Becca said loudly, emerging into the kitchen. When nobody paid attention to her, she sang the first song that came to mind.

_Debbie just hit the wall_

_She never had it all_

_One Prozac a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door _

_When she turned 24_

_Only been with one man  
What happen to her plan?_

Soon, everyone was singing along with her.

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of White Snake's car_

_Her yellow SUV, is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright _

Inuyasha and Kagome chose to walk into the room at the time of the chorus. Everyone was jumping up and down, singing. Inuyasha just stared, and Kagome just joined into the fun.

_SinceBruce Springsteen, Madonna,_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2, and Blondie _

_And music still on MTV_

_Her Two kids, in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_But she's still preoccupied,_

_With 19…19…1985_

Soon, the guitarists had broken out their instruments, and had started playing. Alyse and Ashley G. playing regular, and Chris playing bass. Nick had his drumsticks and was banging on the table. Nobody had even taken out amps, just played. Becca and Ashley were dancing and singing into an unplugged microphone. Becca's attempt at getting attention had turned into a party.

_Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo_

She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham   
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows   
(on the radio was)

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19… 19… 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop  
when did Motley Crew become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?

At this point, instead of saying actor, everyone yelled out actress, since Kristy had let it slip one time at the dance, and now everyone was singing it.

_  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back_

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19… 19… 1985

Everyone collapsed in a pile laughing. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, with an eyebrow cocked. Ashley grabbed the mic out of Becca's hand and yelled, "Thank you, Thank you very much!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five minutes later, the instruments were put away, and piled into a closet. Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for Becca to speak. "Okay guys, this is gonna come as a shock, but things are gonna get pretty crazy around here, crazier than usual. Umm…Lyndsi? Can you please translate what Kagome and Inuyasha say for me? Thanks." This was gonna be a long night…..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yep, that last one was pretty long. And my crew,

we're nuts, but not as obnoxious. And yes, we bust out

in 1985 at random moments. I know that at lunch, we

bust out in a whole bunch of songs. It might get a

little hectic, but ride it out, it'll get better.

Disclaimer: Nope, not even my crew. They own

themselves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Becca grabbed Inuyasha's hat and chucked it across

the room. She couldn't help but laugh at her friends

priceless faces, and the way Inuyasha's ears swiveled.

"What is he?" Kristy said, finally finding her voice.

Becca translated to both Kagome and Inuyasha, and then

gave the answer. "He's a hanyou…err…half-youkai…err…half

demon. My god, I think I need to learn how to speak

English again." Becca said, then turned to Kagome.

"Kags, you might have to sit him, Sorry Inuyasha."

Becca said, giving Inuyasha an apologetic smile.

"Umm…SIT!" Kagome said. Becca had barely a second to

step back, to escape being squashed. "What the hell

was that?" Chris was the first to speak. "It was a

subduing spell. Now, you guys better get comfortable.

You're in for a long story. Kagome's gonna explain the

best she can in English, so I can get out of this

damned skirt." Becca said, running up the stairs.

"Well, it all started when I turned fifteen…" Becca

heard Kagome say as she ran up the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later, the whole group was standing at the

well. "Okay, two at a time. I'll take Chris and

Lyndsi. Inuyasha, can you take Ashley and Nick, and

Kagome, can you take Kristy and Larissa?" I'll come

back for the rest once I get them with Sango and

Miroku. All right, each one of you grab onto one of my

hands, and on the count of three, we're gonna jump.

Ready? One, two, THREE!" and with that, the trio

disappeared in the pink light. The group that hadn't

jumped yet, just stared in shock.

Becca helped the other two out of the well, and led

them to Kaede's hut. "Lady Becca! You've returned!"

Miroku said, walking to the group. "Hey Miroku, can

you go get Sango? Maybe Shippo too. We have a group

coming. Hands off her." Becca said, pointing to

Lyndsi. "This is the only time I'm gonna say this, but

you can grope the other girls, I need to see who can

stay or not." Becca added in a whisper. Miroku's eyes

widened. "Beg pardon?" Miroku asked. "I need to see

how tough they are. Maybe I should get Kouga instead.

Yea, that's a good idea. I changed my mind. Only if I

say. Got it?" Becca said, flicking the rosary around

the monk's neck. Miroku sighed in defeat. "Okay,

follow me. Becca, where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku

asked, finally noticing that the other two weren't

with her. "They're in my time, they have to bring

everyone else. Can you take them to the village while

I go and get the others?" Becca asked the monk. "Sure.

I'll get Lady Sango too." Miroku said, leading the way

to the village. As soon as Becca knew that they were

safe, she hopped back into the well, and welcomed the

envelope of the time slip.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Becca led the way as she brought the last of the

group to the village. As soon as she got to the

outskirts of the village, a flying ball of fur flew in

her direction. "Oof!" Becca said as Shippo collided

with her stomach. "Shippo, you've got to learn not to

come flying at me like that. Kagome, yes, but kiddo,

she's used to it, I'm not." Becca said, rubbing her

stomach, and pulling out a lollipop from her pants

pocket. Alyse and Amanda stared in shock at the little

kitsune. "He's so cute!" Amanda said, petting his

tail.

Once everyone squeezed into Kaede's hut, leaving

Becca wondering how they accomplished it,

introductions were made. "This is Sango, Miroku, Lady

Kaede, and Shippo." Becca said, pointing to each one

in turn. Next she introduced her crew to her Feudal Era friends.

"AHHHH! YOUKAI! WOLF YOUKAI!" Came a cry from outside. "Great, wolf-shit is here…" Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga. Kagome and Becca looked at each other and sighed. "Here we go…" The group visibly paled at the mention of wolf demon and when Tetsusaiga transformed. Walking outside the hut, they were met by Kouga. "Hello ladies!" He said, waving in their directions. Becca sighed and walked up to Kouga, and was wrapped in a hug. As soon as Kouga released her, she smacked him across the back of the head. "What the hell did I tell you Kouga? DON'T GO THROUGH THE VILLAGE! My god, you trying to give them a heart attack?" Becca said. Kouga rubbed his bump. "Hey! It wasn't.." Kouga said, but was interrupted. "Kouga! You left us! Hello Kagome! Becca!" Ginta said, looking at the sorceress. "Ginta! Long time no see! Misty! You've grown! You're not a cub anymore!" Becca said, Becca, petting the wolf that had followed Ginta and Hikaku. This got raised eyebrows from everyone, including the Inu-Gumi. "Oh, I raised her as a cub, and named her. Don't give me that look! The last time I saw her, she was only a year old!" Becca said, hugging the wolf around the neck. "This is it wolf-shit! I need something to hit, and since your standing right there…" Inuyasha said, lunging at Kouga, swinging his sword. A vein in Kagome's forehead pulsed. "Inuyasha..SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face met the ground, along with a string of curses.

Suddenly, all non-human turned into the direction of the forest. "What the hell is that?" Chris asked. "And here I thought this was gonna be easy…" Becca said, drawing two purple energy balls. Her crew looked on in shock. "What the hell is that?" asked Josh. Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest. "You've come back for another match Fluffy?" Becca asked. Sesshoumaru growled. "For your information wench, I have come to warn you. There seems to be a wolf tribe coming, but I see that they're already here." Sesshoumaru said. "But if you would like a match wench, I'll be more than happy." The demon lord said, drawing Tojikin. "We have no time for this Fluffy. If I were you, I'd go back to Rin before Jaken kills her." And with that, the energy balls disappeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, before he took off. "Well that's done with…what?" Becca asked, noticing the looks that she was getting from her crew. "You did it again, you scared off my brother…"Inuyasha said in disbelief. Even Kouga was looking shocked. "Becca, what was that?" Ashley asked. "Oh! This?" Becca asked, summoning up an energy ball. "It's my fighting technique. Gah…neechan, just show 'em. They'll find out sooner or later.." Becca said. Lyndsi sighed in defeat. To everyone's surprise, two fiery red energy balls formed in Lyndsi's hands. Chris also recovered quickly, and stepped forward next to the two girls. "That's nothing! Watch this!" he said, clapping his hands together, and pulling them apart, revealing a staff, decorated with crystals. Kagome and Inuyasha could tell the two were magical beings, but weren't expecting this. "Well, we'd better show them." Kagome said. Inuyasha shifted the transformed Tetsusaiga and Kagome drew her bow and notched an arrow. Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!" as Kagome fired a purifying arrow. The two combined, and hit a tree, leaving it in ashes when the dust cleared. "Fox Fire!" Came a cry from Shippo, and he aimed at another tree, enveloping it in a blue light, and leaving it also in ashes. "Hiraikotsu!" Yelled Sango, firing the massive boomerang, taking out a tree. "Well, now don't I feel inferior." Miroku said, watching on, feeling utterly useless. Suddenly, a katana went flying by Becca's head and into a tree. "Now, you didn't think I wouldn't bring my sword, did ya?" Larissa said, earning shocked looks from her friends. The quiet Larissa they knew had dissolved, and there stood a warrior, ready for action. The group blinked in confusion, and then, another katana went flying by Becca's head, embedding itself next to Larissa's. Ashley G. dusted her hands off, and smirked. "What? Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!"

Soon, two yells and two identical thumps sounded. "PERVERT! Ashley and Amanda said, each hitting the monk, and rendering him unconscious. "Now they have potential." Sango said, heaving the monk to the sidelines. Kristy drew yet another katana, and launched it at a tree. Dusting her hands off, she sent Chris a smug look. "Now, what were you saying the other day about me having a lousy aim?" she asked. Chris just laughed.

The little show was over, leaving Josh, Alyse, and Nick without any form of fighting. Kagome leaned in and whispered in Becca's ear. "You know, that girl could unleash some pretty powerful stuff. It's deep inside her, she needs help mastering it." She said, nodding to Alyse. Becca looked more closely at the girl. Sure enough, her aura obtained energy. "Go ahead and train her, I don't see what the problem is." Becca said. They had set up camp a while ago, outside of the hut, since it was too small to house all of them. Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap, and Kagome was snuggled up against Inuyasha. Amanda was sitting next to Josh and they were holding hands. Larissa had her head on Chris' shoulder. Becca was cuddled up with Misty, and the rest were talking in a small group. Alyse was looking closely at Kouga's legs. She got up, and walked over to Becca. "Why are his legs glowing?" she asked, sitting down in between Becca and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Kagome shot Becca a triumphant look, as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Because, he has Shikon no Tama shards in his legs. You mean you can see them?" Kagome asked. Alyse shot her a puzzled look. "Why? Can't everyone?" Alyse asked. "No, only mikos can." Kagome told her in broken English. "Mikos? What's a miko?" Alyse asked. Becca chose to step in. "A miko is a priestess. Kagome is one of the most powerful around." She said, drawing a blush from the miko. Alyse took a moment, piecing the puzzle together. "You mean…I'm a miko?" she asked. "Yes, you have the potential. I can start your training tomorrow morning if you like." Kagome said. Alyse nodded, and stared into the fire. Becca chose this moment to make an announcement. "Hey guys!" She called. No answer, except for Alyse looking at her. A vein pulsed in Becca's head. She wasn't even going to yell. Instead, she sang another song.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America._

The youkai looked up at the offensive swear, and wondering what America was. The rest of the group looked up and found Becca singing and dancing in front of the fire.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you._

Soon, Chris, Alyse, and Ashley G. were riffing on air guitars, and Nick had found two sticks and was banging on his knees. Josh and Ash were singing into a piece of branch like Becca. Amanda was just laughing her ass off._  
_

_  
Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia._

By now, Kristy, Larissa, and Amanda were dragging the Feudal Era people onto their feet, and were dancing with them. Kaede looked on with amusement in her eyes. Chris was singing at the top of his lungs, along with Josh.__

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

"Okay! We can sing in a minute, first, what I wanted your attention for, you guys need to learn Japanese, and tomorrow, we're starting, got it?" Becca asked. A chorus of "Got it!" answered her. "Alright guys! Let's show 'em the Breakup song!" Becca yelled starting the song that they had dubbed the "Breakup Song" since it was the one that they had always sung when they broke up with a boy/girlfriend.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one's there to save you_

_You don't know what it's like_

_And nothing seems alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

A/N: Okay, now this shows how much I love you guys, We're going to a lake today, and I got up extra early to post this. So you'd better review! I don't own any of the above songs. I did officially dub the above song, Welcome to My Life, by Simple Plan, the breakup song.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I haven't had many fluffy parts, but I'm getting to them. Just a quick thing. I got a review saying Alyse should go out with Kouga. If I recall, in chapter 4, I mentioned Ayame and Kouga had mated a year after Naraku was defeated. Just wanted to make that known, so people don't get confused. And Fluffy mated with Rin when she turned 16. My crew's couples are as follows: Josh/Amanda, and Chris/Larissa. Got it? Good. Now, second thing, thanks a lot guys for the links and lyrics! For that, I am updating early. Wow, an actual update? The world's gonna end! Anyways, e-mail me! I love getting e-mails, especially ones that have to do with Inuyasha! On with the story!

Disclaimer: No songs, no characters, why am I doing this story again?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Kagome found herself tucked into the branches of the Goshinboku, with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up into the sleeping face of Inuyasha. They hadn't been alone for a couple of days now. Ever since Becca's friends had shown up, it had been hectic. The first night that they had been here, A tour of Tokyo had been in order, and Suki just _had_ to cook a huge dinner, even if it meant eating outside. Then, the next day, they had come to the Sengoku Jidai. Today, they were going to teach the Americans Japanese, and help with fighting techniques. Kagome snuggled back into Inuyasha's chest, falling back asleep before she had to face the day ahead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group was going to split up. The guys were going with Kouga, and the girls were going with Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome and Becca were taking Alyse and Lyndsi with Miroku, to work on spiritual powers, and how to harness them. But before they left, they needed to cast a spell, so they could all understand each other. "Hey guys? Dudes? PAY ATTENITION WILL YA?" Becca yelled. The demons stuck a finger in their ears. "WATCH IT BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled back. "SHUT UP DOG-TURD!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chris yelled. Everyone whipped their heads in Chris' direction. "Whoa, nice one Sam Adams, I've never seen either of them so shocked." Becca said. Chris shot her a look, before retorting; "Zip it _stick_!" Sango had to restrain Becca from lunging at Chris. The crew laughed, and Lyndsi was glad that she wasn't the one restraining this time.

A couple of minutes later, Becca had settled down, and now having everyone's attention, decided to say what she had planned on saying in the first place. "Okay, since we have a bit of a language barrier, we're gonna cast a spell, Lyndsi, Kagome, and I. So, you guys are gonna have to hold hands. We need to have a circle, and be _silent_. Got it?" A chorus of "Yep's." And "Yes ma'ms." Came from the group. "OK, ready?" Becca asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and the three girls started chanting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A half an hour later, everyone was speaking the same language. The group had split up, and everyone was working hard. "C'mon you wimps! My mate can kick harder than that!" Kouga was yelling at the guys. Only Chris seemed to be landing some hits at the wolf prince.

The girls were attempting new weapons. Sango had handed over her Hiraikotsu to the more experienced, and trained the others with her sword, and wooden katanas. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was dodging the great boomerang bone. He had only managed to get hit once, and that was by Larissa.

Kagome and Becca had Alyse trying to shoot purifying arrows at a target. She was doing fairly well, despite the fact that it was her first time using a bow. Lyndsi was also doing some target practice, and had "accidentally" sent Miroku flying when he had decided to grope her.

By the end of the day, several people had decided just to stay in the future. That consisted of Josh and Nick. Alyse had agreed to come back for more training, but just didn't feel safe yet. Inuyasha had brought them back to the present era, and the rest of the group went to the village to be introduced.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Kagome and Becca were the only two females up. Having not doing much, they went to bed later than the rest. They were trying to figure out where Inuyasha was going to drag them to next. They wanted to stay, and train some more, but they new Inuyasha would want to leave.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes opened wide, and she poked Becca in the ribs. Becca followed her gaze and gasped. Reianna stood a few feet away from them. "Good evening. I hope you're enjoying Becca's friends?" Rei asked Kagome. "Yep, training isn't going that bad. I'm hoping that they'll be able to fight once we set off. The twins can actually swing a sword. They ended up hitting Inuyasha a couple of times." Kagome told the spirit. Rei nodded in understandment. "I am here to warn you. You have obtained some very unlikely allies, and be prepared to obtain more. But you must go back to your time regularly. They don't belong here. But, they will assist you, need be. So, make sure that you do go back, or else Becca will have some very irritated band mates. I must go for now. Good luck!" Reianna said, and then she disappeared.

Now Kagome and Becca called it a night. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo, and Becca curled up in hers, to be snuggled by Misty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Becca awoke to being shaken. "C'mon Becs, time to get up! Rise and Shine!" Kouga said, shaking the girl awake. "Bug off Kouga, it's still early." Becca said, swatting his hands away. Kouga sighed. "Just remember, you asked for it!" Kouga said, and pounced. Soon, Becca was laughing hysterically, Kouga tickling her sides. "You…bastard! This….is….unfair!" Becca gasped out, flinging Kouga off of her. Kouga went flying, and hit a tree. Becca got up and ran to the nearest bush. When she came out, she met the amused eyes of her friends. "Stupid Kouga, he always woke me up like that. Personally, I just think he likes getting thrown into a wall." She explained. That earned a few chuckles. "Yea, he even brought down some well-sized rocks." Hikaku said, earning himself a bump on the head from the wolf-prince.

"Kouga, don't hit him! It was true!" Becca said, thumping Kouga on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kouga asked, rubbing his now sore head. Becca opened her mouth to say something, When Inuyasha's voice interrupted her. "Oi Wench! That fucking hurt!" Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head. "SIT BOY!" Kagome exclaimed, sending her hanyou boyfriend slamming into the ground. "Well, if you hadn't started laughing, I wouldn't have had to hit you." Kagome explained. Inuyasha let out a string of curses into the ground, waiting for the subduing spell to wear off. Still trying to get out of the shock, the rest of Becca's crew from the future, gaped at the hanyou, who was still on the ground. Inuyasha, finally released from the subduing spell, shot Kagome an evil look, then turned to the still-gaping crew. "Shut your mouths, will ya? The fucking show's over." Inuyasha spat, brushing off the dirt on his haori. Becca's laughter got the best of her. When she started laughing, everyone did. Inuyasha sweat-dropped, and then a vein pulsed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He yelled. Everyone just continued laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You guys are really slow." Inuyasha said, walking ahead of the group. "Shut up baka, just because you're a hanyou, doesn't mean that we're all supposed to keep up with you." Becca spat. Inuyasha "feh'd" and kept walking. "Idiot.." Becca muttered. "Well guys, what's been going on at school?" Becca asked her friends. "Well, Brittany and Victoria have been spreading shit about you again." Chris said. "Doesn't surprise me, bet Jen had something to do with it too." Becca replied. "Yep, then we had a dance, and I got high off of a Coke…I think Jen slipped something into the soda." Ashley said, drawing giggles from Amanda. "Wouldn't surprise me.." Becca said. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten their butts kicked yet." Lyndsi said. "Okay guys! Jewel shard coming this way, and fast!" Kagome yelled, drawing her bow. Sango drew Hiraikotsu, Chris drew his staff, and Becca and Lyndsi drew energy balls. The rest of the group drew their weapons. A horde of youkais, that consisted of bear, tiger, and bird youkai, burst out of a clump of nearby trees. "The leaders of the three different packs each have one!" Kagome yelled, firing an arrow at the nearest demon. Becca fired a couple of energy balls at a demon that was sneaking up behind Ashley. Soon, the demons were all slain, all that was left to do was retrieve the jewel shards. "Eww….demon blood, fucking nasty." Kristy said, drawing her katana out of the carcass of a youkai. Finally, Kagome had all the jewel shards, but the whole group was covered in blood, dirt, and guts. Lyndsi and Becca exchanged quick looks, and nodded their heads. "Guys, stand still! We're gonna try something!" Becca yelled. Kouga and pack, new what she was doing, immediately froze. "Tersus!" the girls yelled in unison, and suddenly everyone was spotless. "Wow, you're gonna have to show me that one!" Kagome exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: You like? Awesoneness. Now click the button! Anyways, I'm going to babble now, Yes, just had a severe thunderstorm pass over us. Plus, a possible tornado. I freaked out so badly, I called Chris, who just happened to be with Larissa. Then, a tree at the end of the street caught fire. Two words: Holy Shit. Just to let you know, I have a phobia of tornadoes. Always have, and always will. Now, I live in New England, and a chance of a tornado is slim to none. Okay, done babbling. Toodles!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yep, I'm back! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 12! Feel free to e-mail me, and reccommednd stories. In about a week, I'm going back to school. High School dudes! So, anyways, posting might be late, or chapters, short. I will try my hardest to post! I swear! Trust me, I have Chris on my case, telling me to hurry up and post the damn chapters!

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, upon a star………

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, where'd you learn that?" Kagome asked the grils. The group was on the way to Kouga's den. "Old spell that we found. It's Latin, Hell of a language to learn!" Lyndsi exclaimed, looking at the scenery. "What does it mean? Wait, what's the word again?" Kagome asked again. "Tersus? It means clean. It comes in handy. Wheter it's cleaning the apartment, or Kouga's den, it saves a hell of a lot of trouble, especially living with these two slobs." Becca explained, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Kouga and Chris, who were walking behind her talking. "What'd ya say, _stick_?" Chris asked in a sing-song voice, pulling on Becca braid. A vein in Becca's head pulsed. "It's true! Now will you LET GO!" Becca exclaimed, jerking her braid out of his hands, and smacking Chris on the head. The group chuckled at her expense. Grumbling, Becca stomped onward, leading the group.

After five minutes of walking in silence, Becca got bored. And by now, you should know, that when Becca gets bored, she sings. Looking down at her black Evanescence T-shirt, she sang the first song that popped into her head.

How can you see into my eyes 

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead _

_It back home_

Becca's voice echoed through the woods to be joined by her crew, including Kagome. The people from the Sengoku Jidai just listened.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up) _

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) _

_before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Kouga, after hearing the song several times before, started to sing along. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kouga's odd behavior, but kept walking.

Now that I know what I'm without 

_You can just leave me_

_Breathe_

_Into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Chris started to riff on an air guitar, while Becca sang into an imaginary microphone.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up) _

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) _

_before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

By now everyone was singing, (or at least humming along) except Inuyasha, who was ignoring the whole lot of them.

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Frozen inside without your touch 

_Without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Kouga and Chris decided to do this part as a duet, switching off at certain points, drawing laughter, even the stotic Inuyasha managed a few chuckles.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see 

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must me something more_

_Bring me to life_

Another fir of laughter, and everyone joined in the last few verses. Even Inuyasha, who got bopped on the head by several people for being anti-social

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) _

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me) _

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up) _

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) _

_before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_(bring me to life)_

As soon as the song ended, Ashley started another one, but this song was different. It wasn't famous. Some of the crew were in chorus, and this was a song that they had sang a couple of years back. Their voices drifted into the woods, blending in harmony.

Oh give me wings 

_That I mahy fly_

_Strong wings to soar_

_Across the sky_

_Swift wings to reach_

_Great heights above _

_Strong wings to sail_

_Through valleys below._

Climbing over the rocks, those who didn't know the song, listened, wishing that they could fly. Even though Kirara could, there were just too many of them. What they needed was Hachie, and right now, the raccoon youkai (A/N: he is a youkai, right?) was MIA. So the group had to resort to climbing.

Finally, after many cuts, scrapes, bruises, curses, and arguments, the group reached the den, but all banged up. Miroku had decided to grope most of the girls, and got "hentai'd" into the jagged rocks. Becca, had slipped and fallen on a rock, due to the fact that both Kouga and Chris thought it would be extremely funny to yank on her braid at the same time. They both had bruises from being smacked around from Becca for being idiots. Ginta and Hikaku had lumps on their heads for laughing when Kouga got beat up. Everyone else had simply slipped and fallen.

Well, except for Inuyasha, who had called Becca a bitch again, and gotten both "sat" and hit. By the time they reached the den, they looked like they had just walked off of a battlefield.

"We're back!" Kouga yelled to Ayame, who was lurking in the depths of the den. A blur of white and red flew by Kouga, and knocked into Becca, sending her onto the ground. "Becs! You're back! I thought you'd never come to visit again!" Ayame exclaimed, sounding like a little girl. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had to blink a couple of times. The last time they had seen Ayame, she was modern. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Ayame said, noticing the two, and bowling them over with hugs as she had done to Becca. Then, she looked around. "Who are these people?" Ayame asked. "Ummm…"Becca said, looking for a place to start. Introductions were made, as quickly as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just so you know, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. First, I couldn't find a name. Second, I had it almost done, four pages, and I went to go get something to eat in the kitchen. Well, when I came back, my dad had shut down the computer, and the whole thing was GONE! And, he also has a bad habit of closing windows. Bleh, anyways, there's a new character is this chappie. I'm not that good at names, so tell me what you think of this one. More to come at the end of the chappie!

Disclaimer: All of my original characters are MINE!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gah, I didn't know Ayame could hug so hard." Kagome said, rubbing her ribs. Ayame had definitely not hugged her _that_ hard at the mall. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. "I'm just wondering if they'll ever shut up. Good thing we escaped. I thought I'd have a splitting headache forever." Inuyasha said grimacing. Kagome giggled softly, and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha leaned his head on top of hers as they walked aimlessly through the forest. "Poor Kouga, he didn't even get so much as a hello from Ayame." Kagome said, earning a soft growl from Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kouga's voice echoed throughout the forest. "DAMMIT WOMAN! I AM YOUR MATE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET SO MUCH AS A KISS HELLO!" Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Inuyasha caught a whiff of something familiar, a scent that he thought he'd never smell again. He opened his mouth to say something to Kagome as he flung her on his back, but was interrupted by a flash of black. "Inuyasha! Dammit hurry up! Can't you sense that?" Becca yelled over her shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked, wondering how she could run that fast, but quickly snapped back to reality when the rest of the group flew past them.

Bursting out of the clearing, the group stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the youkai before them. "Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" Becca asked him, summoning two swirling balls of energy. "Well, well, well. Seems to me brother, that you not only have a weak miko protecting your pathetic hide, but a weak sorceress as well?" The stranger asked, drawing growls from both Inuyasha and Becca. "You fucking _prick!"_ Becca yelled, sending a ball of energy at the youkai standing before her. But, before it hit, a swirling ball of aquamarine energy intercepted it. Becca blinked a couple of times in shock, and followed the line of fire from where the energy exploded, to the shooter. "Chris? Where the hell did that come from, and mostly, why did you do that?" Becca gasped. "I'm half-elf, what'd you expect? We all have our secrets. Now, lets get some info out of him before you kill him." Chris said, looking from Inuyasha to the stranger. "Kyoinu?" Inuyasha asked, and earned confused looks from his companions. "You know this prick?" Becca asked. "Well, brother, how nice of you to recognize me." The hanyou called Kyoinu said. "_BROTHER!_" The group exclaimed. Kagome eyed the youkai wearily. Now that she thought about it, the two shared similarities. Kyoinu had black hair, and violet eyes, and looked much like Inuyasha on his human night, but with claws, fangs, and ears. He was dressed in the same outfit as Inuyasha, except his was blue.

"You guys look like twins!" Becca exclaimed, also comparing the similarities between the two. "Wow bitch, I thought you'd never figure it out." Kyoinu said, sarcastically. "What is up with this family calling me a bitch! I swear, if Fluffy calls me that, I will shove Tojikin so far up his ass…." Becca said, letting the threat hang, and getting an amused look from Kyoinu. "I thought you were dead. You disappeared after mother died." Inuyasha said softly. "Yes brother, I thought the same of you until I heard you were travelling with a miko, collecting Shikon no Tama shards. And, may I ask, why is this bitch referring to our half-brother as 'Fluffy'?" Kyoinu asked, pointing at Becca. "Dude, do you have a death wish or something?" Kristy asked him, motioning for her new friends, as well as her old ones, to back up.

A vein in Becca's head pulsed. "What do you want with us?" She asked through clenched teeth. "I was led here by a spirit who calls herself Reianna." Kyoinu stated. "I will resurrect and kill her again. I swear it!" Becca said, pulling Kagome out of youkai hearing range. "He's the ally she was talking about. Well, we're going to need some answers, and the only person we can ask is our lovely Reianna." Becca said, sighing in annoyance. "How are we gonna do that?" Kagome questioned. "It's easy. A couple years ago, when I first found out I was a sorceress, I wrote a spirit-summoning spell. I still use it, whether it's summoning Rei or my mother. It's a good thing too, my mother has helped me and Lyndsi bunches." Becca explained. "So, is Lyndsi going to help us?" Kagome asked. "Yep, we know the spell by heart, but I can write it down for you if you want." Becca offered. "Okay, lets do it!" Kagome cheered, and the two started walking back to the clearing.

"Okay, neechan, we're gonna do what we do best. Our favorite spell!" Becca exclaimed. "Wow, that one hasn't been done in a long time…" Lyndsi said, walking into the middle of both Kyoinu and the rest of their friends. When they got to the middle, someone was missing. "Chris, get your ass over here, you're helping too." Becca shot at her best friend. "Ah! Finally! I get to do some magick!" (A/N: No, didn't spell it wrong. Trust me!) Chris said, bounding over to the group in the middle of the clearing. "One step, and I'll blow you to bits." Becca shot at Kyoinu. The group joined hands, making sure Kagome was in the middle of the girls, as to not to set Inuyasha off. "Ready?" Becca asked, receiving nods. "Let's do this." Becca said, closing her eyes, the others following suit. "Oh great spirits, hear our call, join our circle, break our magick fall. Send Reianna to hear our plea, set our restless spirits free. With wormwood and catnip, send her to help." The group recited, Kagome pretty much just standing there, adding her power. A swirling white light appeared, and Rei materialized. "I was wondering when you would call." Rei said, smiling. "Okay…now does he stand a threat to us? He claims he knows you." Becca said, pointing to Kyoinu. "Ah yes…. so nice to see you again. Yea, he knows me. And no, he doesn't stand a threat to you. We thought it would be a good idea to bring the two brothers together." Rei explained. "We? You mean mom set this up too?" "No, not mom, me Becksta. You think I was just gonna sit around and do something? Samara made me do it, I swear." A male voice echoed, and a guy with blonde hair materialized, wearing modern clothes. Jeans and a T-shirt. "Alex? You helped with this? Wait a sec, where the hell have you been? You know I hate not seeing my brother for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!" Becca yelled at the spirit. "Brother?" the group, minus Chris and Lyndsi echoed. "Yo, Chris, long time no see," Alex said, nodding in acknowledgement in Chris' direction. "Quit with the greetings, will ya? Now, not only do I have to introduce Rei, but you too, and no doubt explain who Samara is." Becca said, exasperated. She turned to the rest of the group, who had their mouths open in shock. "Uh, guys, Rei is mine and Kagome's spirit guide, and Alex is my brother/guide. Samara is also one of my guides, and Alex's girlfriend. And no, it is not the same Samara from The Ring." Becca explained, but the group didn't close their mouths. "My gods, close your mouths will ya?" Becca shot at the group. The group regained their composures and clamped their mouths shut. "What in the seven hells is 'The Ring'?" Kyoinu asked. "Eh…. for me to know and you to find out." Becca said, noticing her slip-up. _Heh, I forgot he was there…. I'm surprised I did, he's smoking! Wait, I just called Inuyasha's brother hot…oh shit…not good!"_ Becca thought to herself, blushing slightly. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha's non-to-subtle question snapped Becca out of her thoughts and onto the scene before her. "Nothing, just pondering what to do with my brother here for not saying anything to me for two whole months." Becca lied. "Feh, looks like you were blushing to me, bitch," Kyoinu said. "Yep, definitely has a death wish," Becca's whole crew chorused.

In a matter of seconds, Becca was in his face, a katana at his throat. "First of all, it's none of your business. Second of all, call me a bitch again, your head will be rolling on the ground, got it?" Becca said, her voice eerily calm. "Dude, say yes, the only other time I've seen her this mad was when her mother died. And I've known her all her life, and my entire afterlife. Whatever you do, if you want to live, say yes." Alex advised. Kyoinu was a tad smarter than Inuyasha, who probably would've said, "Feh, fine, whatever bitch." And said, "Fine." In a calm tone that almost matched Becca's. Becca sighed, and threw the katana back to Rissa, who hadn't noticed it was gone.

Turning around and walking away, Becca said, "Well, ya'll heard Rei, let's go, we have Jewel shards to find." Everyone blinked. "Hey! That's my line!" Inuyasha whined. "Oh drop it Inuyasha, you're acting like an insolent pup, let's just get back to the den to get some rest," Becca shot over her shoulder as she walked away. "Alrighty then…. we'd better get going…" Alex said, nodding to Reianna, and the two started fading away. "HOLD IT!" Chris yelled. The ghosts cringed, and started reappearing. "Okay Alex, how do we get her remotely happy again?" Chris asked Becca's brother. Before Alex had a chance to open his mouth, Kouga answered for him. "Get her to sing," he stated. Alex nodded in agreement. "If you guys can get her to sing, she'll perk right up," Alex explained. "Okay, you can go now, just next time you visit, bring everyone. We haven't seen you guys in a while," Chris told him. Alex nodded once again, and the two disappeared from sight. The group started back to the den, Kyoinu bringing up the rear. He was wondering how getting the bitch to sing would make her happy. Plus, he had questions to ask his brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, for all of you who are wondering, Kyoinyu means prideful dog, or dog of pride. I'm not very good at names, so if you don't like it, suggestions are welcome. Thanks for the reviews you guys! Okay, let me get something straightened out, before there's confusion. Kyoinu is Inuyasha's long lost twin. And, for later reference, Chris is my best friend, so, don't be getting any ideas. Warning for next chappie! Angst ahead! Bye!

A/N: From editor a.k.a. Chris. Sorry for all the typos I've let slip and the improper grammar. Most of this chapter should be fine, some of the major problems that I've missed before include commas instead of periods at the end of quotations, and two spaces between each sentence. If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, would you mind leaving a note in your review, please? See you all next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another warning, slight angst ahead! Hey, I've been meaning to ask, any artists out there, I love fanart! Plus expect E/N's…(editor's notes) from Chris. So, when I have nothing to babble on about, he can babble!

Disclaimer: Well, if I can't own Inuyasha, I can own his twin!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Idiots, all of them." Muttered Becca, leaning her head back against the den wall. Crossing her legs out in front of her, she absently petted Misty's head. Getting an idea, Becca got up and walked over to Rissa's backpack. Digging through it, she finally found what she was looking for. Putting everything back into the bag, she sat back down in her spot and opened the book she had stolen from Rissa's bag. It was one of her favorites, as well as Rissa's. Dhampir. Getting lost in the book, she didn't hear the group walk in, until Ashley started singing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

Becca looked up from the book at the sound of Ashley's voice to see the group walk into the den, Kyoinu looking around, like he expected something to jump out and attack him. 

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

Becca joined in when Amanda did. This was by far one of her favorite songs. One of their favorite chorus teachers had picked it out to have them sing a couple years ago. It meant a lot to them, and Ashley knew that it was something that Becca would actually sing. 

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some foolish heart leave you bitter_

At this point instead of singing "hell bent", they changed it to the words that they had sung in chorus. When Becca started singing, Kyoinu looked at her like she had suddenly grown three heads, and Inuyasha just "Feh'd" and rolled his eyes.

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

At this point, everyone split up to do his or her favorite parts.

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_(Time is a reeling constant motion always rolling us along,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder where those years have gone.)_

Listening in, the group from the Sengoku Jidai watched, as Becca got happier and happier as the song went on.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... .I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... .I hope you dance.._

_(Time is a reeling constant motion always rolling us along,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you dance._

By the end of the song, Becca was cheerful again. She looked up and saw Kyoinu looking at her intently. Blushing, Becca looked away and met Lyndsi's eyes. Lyndsi smiled knowingly and winked. "Hot springs!" Kagome announced. Each girl took a towel, a sponge, shampoo, and soap.

As soon as they reached the hot springs, both Lyndsi and Ashley burst out, "I KNEW IT!" Becca looked at them confused. "You know what?" Becca asked. Ashley went right up into Becca's face. "You like him don't you? You like Kyoinu," Ashley stated. "No I don't," Becca defended herself, but blushing. "Ha! No use lying Bec, I can see it in your eyes," Lyndsi told her. Instead of replying, Becca blushed madly, and ducked underwater. "Uh oh," Lyndsi sighed. "What?" asked both Sango and Kagome. "She has a huge lung capacity," Rissa stated. "Yea," Kritsy agreed. "She's a swimmer. At a pool party once, she beat us all at a breath holding contest." (A/N: at my neighbors pool, I beat all the kids at a breath holding contest.) "Who's gonna drag her up?" Ashley G. asked softly. All of the accused pointed at Amanda. "No way! You guys started it, you finish it." She stated, crossing her arms. "She's gonna kill m,." Lyndsi groaned, finding the end of Becca's long braid, and yanking it. Becca came up yelling, "THAT'S ATTACHED YOU KNOW!"

Before she had a chance to hit someone, everyone suddenly turned their attention to the woods. Simultaneously, they all picked up a rock, and chucked it in one direction, two of the girls screaming "HENTAI!" at the top of their lungs. Hearing a big thud, and several smaller ones, the group sank back into the water, covering themselves, except Becca, who climbed out, and covered herself with a towel. "Saved by the monk…" she muttered under her breath. Then, aloud she said, "I'm gonna go and see if we killed him or not."

Walking over to the fallen monk, she covered anything that would catch his eyes, and leaned over. "Oi monk, you idiot. You alive?" Miroku groaned, and cracked his eyes open. "Yes, I'm alive. That hurt." Becca laughed. "It was supposed to. Now get back to camp, before I'm tempted to kick your ass," she threatened him. Miroku paled and ran as fast as he could back to camp.

"That takes care of that," Becca said, dusting off her hands as she got back to the hot spring. The group of girls gave her an evil look. Becca groaned, and snapped, "I'm going for a walk. Bring my stuff back please." And without meeting anyone's eyes, she got dressed and took off.

Walking through the woods, Becca felt relaxed. Ever since she was little, her huge backyard was always comforting. Now, being in a huge forest, the feeling was doubled. Finding her favorite tree, she jumped into her favorite high branch, and settled down, deep in thought. Soon, unaware of what she was doing, she began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awaken in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Not even realizing it, tears were freely flowing down Becca's cheeks by now. Her heart was torn. Her two best friends had ditched her like she was a worthless piece of trash. She didn't show it, but Brittany and Victoria had meant a lot to her. When Lyndsi, her penpal, had moved to where she lived, and Alyse and had moved back to her hometown, from a town close by, her life had seemed a little more bearable. Especially with her crew. She had escaped here many times, especially when she still felt lonely. Especially without her mom.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Unknown to her, a pair of violet eyes watched her from the darkness as she cried and sang. With each sob, the more the owner of the eyes wanted to comfort her.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again._

Becca's melancholy voice reached the ears of the owner of the violet eyes. Kyoinu's heart panged with sorrow for the girl. Her friend Chris had filled him in about everything, and he felt sorry for her. Even though he'd been through the same thing.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_You're my only hope_

Kyoinu walked up to the tree, but Becca couldn't see him, blinded by her tears. Instead, she kept singing. Walking up slowly, as not to startle her, Kyoinu looked at her with intense curiosity and sadness.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving back_

Becca's voice cracked slightly as she hit the high note, but she kept singing.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_You're my only hope_

_Mmm..._

_Ooh..._

"You have a nice voice." Kyoinu said. Becca gasped and fell off the branch. Before she had the chance to touch the ground, a pair of blue-clad arms caught her bridal-style. Kyoinu rebounded off of a tree, and landed on the ground. Not really liking being in the weak damsel-in-distress mode, but being embarrassed all the same, Becca turned red, and said, "Thanks" before trying to get out of Kyoinu's arms. But her savoir had other plans. "We won't go back just yet. Everyone, including my brother will know that you've been crying. Let's stay out here for a while," Kyoinu said, hopping into the tree Becca had previously fallen out of, and sitting with his legs over one side. He set Becca down next to him.

As his words sunk in, Becca blinked. "You're different," she stated. Kyoinu looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're different than your brothers," She told him. Kyoinu looked at her again briefly, then turned to stare straight ahead. "Really? How's that?" Kyoinu pressed. Becca thought for a second, then continued. "You're calm like Sesshoumaru, but you still have a personality like Inuyasha. As I said, you're different," Becca said, dashing her hands across her eyes, drying her tears. Kyoinu nodded, but kept staring straight. "They told you, didn't they?" Becca asked suddenly, casting her eyes downward. Kyoinu nodded slowly in agreement, before asking, "How could you tell?" Becca gave a weak laugh. "Every time they tell someone, that someone either never talks to me again, or can't look me in the eye. That's why I don't tell anyone. I've come to this tree every once in a while and cried my eyes out since my mother died. This was always my favorite spot. Nobody could find me, and I had time to myself. I remember when it finally sank in. Both Chris and Lyndsi held me until I stopped struggling, and finally cried myself to sleep. I felt weak crying, so every time I needed to get away, I came here," Becca explained, examining her hands in her lap. It was the first time she'd opened up to anyone, and Kyoinu was a complete stranger. "I know how you feel. When they killed my mother, in broad daylight, Inuyasha and me had to escape into the woods. We ended up losing each other. This is the first time I've seen him since that day. I've never opened up to anyone, and I lived alone in the woods. When Reianna told me that Inuyasha was alive, I didn't believe her. But still, I came her anyway, just to make sure. When I smelled him, I didn't think it was true. I thought I was dreaming," Kyoinu explained, locking his violet eyes with Becca's brownish purple dusted ones. Becca smiled. "I guess we're two of a kind, huh?" she asked him. Kyoinu smiled too. "I guess we are," he agreed, and the two watched the sun set.

Back With the Group… 

Chris spotted the girls coming back from the hot springs. He noticed Becca was missing. "Where's Becca?" He asked. "She went for a walk," Lyndsi said. "Oh…" Chris said. Both of them knew when Becca went for a walk, she was either depressed, upset, or both. It was best to leave her alone for a while. "Where's Kyoinu?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck, and gave him a chaste kiss. Inuyasha blushed a little, but wrapped his arms around her waste. "He went for a walk. I'm not sure why…" he told Kagome. The crew looked up suddenly, panic written across their faces. "Don't worry, my brother isn't cruel, and Becca would kick his ass anyway if he tried something. If she can beat Fluffy, she can beat Kyoinu," Inuyasha said. Everyone visibly relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

With Becca and Kyoinu… 

It was dark, and the sun had set about an hour ago. Becca looked over to the shadow of Kyoinu. "We'd better head back. Miroku's gonna have thoughts," she said. Even though she couldn't see it, Kyoinu quirked an eyebrow. "C'mon, hurry it up!" Becca exclaimed, jumping out of the tree nimbly. Kyoinu saw a flash of purple, as she jumped. In the blink of an eye, Kyoinu had jumped out of the tree and had caught Becca bridal-style in mid-air, and then taken off towards the den. "I can walk you know," Becca stated, hoping with his keen eyes, Kyoinu couldn't see her blush. "I know, it's faster this way, and I feel like running," he told her. "Well, okay, but make sure you put me down before we get there, Miroku's a huge hentai," Becca explained. "Well, how about we run for a little while? Might do us some good," Kyoinu suggested. _'Yep, totally different,.'_ Becca thought. Aloud, she said, "How about you let me down, so I can run with you?" Kyoinu thought it over, and let her down. He started jogging, but Becca passed him in a blur. Kyoinu stopped in his tracks, and stared open-mouthed at the girl. Becca noticed he had stopped, and raced toward him, stopping directly in front of him. "What's the matter?" she asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. "How can you run that fast?" he asked, dumbstruck. Becca giggled, very unlike her, and said, "I'm not running, I'm flying. I'm part Faery, so I have wings," She explained, spreading her iridescent purple wings. Kyoinu blinked in confusion. Suddenly, it all clicked. The flash of purple he had seen when she had jumped from the tree had been her wings. "How come I didn't see them before?" he wondered out loud. "They beat really fast. You didn't know I was a fae, did you?" Becca questioned. Kyoinu shook his head slowly. "See I have ears too," Becca said, lifting her hair to show him. "But yours are much cuter!" she said, tweaking one of his ears. He growled at her, and she took off in a flash.

With the Group 

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Sango wondered aloud. Miroku's face broke into a hentai smile. Both Chris and Lyndsi bonked him on the head. "Idiot," everyone muttered. Suddenly two figures burst through the forest. "Ha! I totally beat you!" Becca exclaimed. The group cocked an eyebrow. "Did not!" Kyoinu argued back. "I did too! You're in denial!" Becca exclaimed.

"Face it little brother, you lost," A voice said from the sidelines. Everyone's head whipped around to the source, and found Sesshoumaru standing there. "Dammit! Don't I ever get a moment of—Hey!" Becca said as Kyoinu pushed her behind him. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded pushing Kagome behind him as well, and drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Well, well, well. Seems that both my little brothers are protecting human wenches," Sesshoumaru said, looking from Becca to Kagome. "Excuse you! If I recall correctly, Rin is a human." Becca shot, stepping out from behind Kyoinu. "What're you here for Fluffy? Explain now before your Mokomoko-sama is even more damaged," Becca said, drawing her energy balls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Cliffy! Yay: Ducks rotten veggies : I know, this was a little angsty, and a little long. But I needed to do it!

E/N: Hehe:ninja: . Ok, babbling randomly now. But Becca really needs to learn to put two spaces between the end of each sentence, I'll get it through her head somehow. And I apologize for my slowness on editing this chapter, school has taken all my time, damn honors to hell. .-;;;;

A/N: Screw you! It's not my fault I couldn't understand you on the phone! Plus, you didn't catch a spelling mistake! I didn't know you spelled "Me." "m,." And _you're_ supposed to be the Great Obsessive Compulsive One:turns to readers: If you catch a spelling mistake, make sure you say something in the review so _he_ :jabs finger in Chris' face: can correct it. Ok done. Click the button please! I think I only got two reviews last chapter! What the heck's up with that? Oh, and if you want to draw a fanart, e-mail me and I'll give you descriptions!

Bye!

Bec


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, the question on everyone's mind is: What's up Fluffy? Well, wanna hear some really weird news? I've already started the sequel to W.J. Well, I had some writer's block, due to too many ideas. I was planning on an idea on a sequel, so I ended up having to start it. I'm actually quite proud of myself. I haven't stopped writing for a couple of days. Umm…. let me mention this now before I forget. Do I have any aspiring artists out there? I love fanart! So, if you want to draw, tell me and I'll give you a description, and you can go nuts! Also, I don't know anything about Akagi (Naraku's baby) so either tell me, or ignore it.

Disclaimer: Everything excluding my original characters is not mine. I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Kyoinu!

Chapter 15

"I have come to warn you of another evil approaching. Remember Naraku's baby? Well, he found some sort of growth potion. He's powerful," Sesshoumaru explained. "Here we go again! Dammit all!" Becca exclaimed. "Well, we'd better stock up on herbs from Kaede, and we're going to have to get some from Jinenji," Kagome thought out loud. "I haven't seen Jinenji in so long!" Becca exclaimed, her energy balls disappearing. "You know Jinenji?" Kagome asked Becca. "Are you two finished?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. Both girls turned around, and remembered the task at hand. "Thanks Fluffy. Do you plan on helping, or are you going to take off again?" Becca asked the stotic youkai lord. "I might," Sesshoumaru said, and walked into the woods.

"Well, me might as well go and see Jinenji tomorrow. Is everyone coming?" Kagome asked. "We should go home and stock up first," Becca supplied. "Good idea," Inuyasha agreed. "You just want ramen," Shippo said, who was currently getting his tail played with by Amanda and Ashley. "Shut up runt," Inuyasha said in a warning tone. Shippo chose to be smart and did what Inuyasha said. "We should check up on Josh, Nick, and Alyse," Chris said. "How about we stay a week or so, and go to school. Even though I hate that skirt, we need to catch up," Becca explained, looking at Inuyasha. "Feh…Fine," Inuyasha sullenly agreed, to both Kagome and Becca's surprise, along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Where's your village?" Kyoinu asked curiously. "You'll see!" Becca answered cryptically. Walking back into the den, she got ready for bed and prepared for the day ahead.

The next morning, the group set out on the journey back to the Musashi (A/N: That is Kaede's village, right?) domain. By the time they got there, they were exhausted. Currently, Becca was leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut, eyes closed. "I'm not moving," She said as she heard footsteps approach. "You're lazy, you know that?" Chris said, sinking down next to her. "Shut up 'Oh Great Obsessive Compulsive One'," Becca shot back, leaning her head tiredly on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Chris asked. "Not a chance." Becca told him.

"So, what about Kyoinu?" Chris asked. Becca shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "They put you up to this, didn't they?" Becca asked accusingly. "Nope," Chris said, earning a snort from Becca. "I'm serious. I really want to know. You've barely been on a date, and this is the first time I've seen you blush so much," Chris explained. "Well…" Becca started cautiously. "Promise not to tell?" she asked. Chris nodded. Becca knew she could trust her best friend, so she went on. "A little, he was really nice to me earlier. I kinda had a bad meltdown, and he ended up finding me. We talked for a while, and he was really nice to me. No stranger, especially a guy, has ever done that for me," Becca said. Chris gave her a quick hug. (A/N: Hugs rule!) "That's awesome, but no more meltdowns, okay? If Lyndsi finds out, she'll have both our heads," Chris said, smiling slightly. Becca nodded in agreement, and got to her feet, dragging Chris with her. "C'mon, lets go eat before there's nothing left," She said, dragging him to the campsite, outside the hut.

Back through the well… 

"Do we need ramen?" Becca asked Kagome as she and her friends walked to school. "Yep, we can get it after school," All the girls except Kagome had put shorts on underneath their skirts. Becca had a feeling that Kyoinu might come to their era, since his face was pure astonishment as Becca, Inuyasha, and Kagome transported the crew back to the future. It was the whole crew's first day, and both Kagome and Becca were counting down until Kagome's trio of friends was going to show up. It was only a matter of seconds before Eri and Yuka swooped in, Ayumi running behind. "Blue hair?" was the first thing out of Eri's mouth as she held a strand of Rissa's new blue dye job. "Yes," Rissa growled, "and I would like to keep it, thank you." She snapped, latching on to Chris' arm. "Guys! Leave them alone!" Both Ayumi and Kagome yelled, attempting to get the other two off of the crew. But Eri and Yuka didn't hear them. The crew exchanged looks, and yelled, "Back the hell off!" Eri and Yuka looked at them, taken aback, and huffed off. "Hey Ayumi, you can walk with us if you want. They don't bite," Kagome offered. "Who says?" Kristy demanded. "I did," Becca said, hopefully reassuring Ayumi. "So, you should go out with Hojo this weekend, since you're feeling better," Ayumi said innocently. Everyone besides the two Japanese girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "What?" Ayumi asked in confusion. "Do you know what Inuyasha would do to him?" Becca gasped out. "Inuyasha? You mean that two –timing boyfriend of yours?" Ayumi questioned. This only made the group laugh harder. "Ayumi, don't say that, you've met him, remember? At the mall?" Kagome scolded Ayumi. "Oh yeah…" Ayumi said sheepishly. The group abruptly stopped laughing. "Now I remember! That was the day when we met that hot guy Sesshoumaru! Too bad he was married," Ayumi said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Everyone in the group's jaw dropped. "Fluffy at a mall? And you don't find that weird?" Becca asked in shock. Before Kagome had a chance to answer, Becca suddenly erupted in laughter. "Was Jaken following him around with that staff of his?" Becca asked through a fit of giggles. Both Ayumi and her crew raised a curious eyebrow. Before Becca had a chance to explain, Kagome looked at her watch and exclaimed, "We're going to be late!" then took off running. Everyone else exchanged glance, and made a mad dash to the school. It was only Monday, and they were going to have a long week if they were already going to be late.

_One week…minus two days later…._

"Ugh…. finally! We can go back to the Sengoku Jidai!" Rissa exclaimed on Saturday, as they walked through the school gates. Suddenly, Kagome spotted red out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she saw Inuyasha and another figure talking under a tree. She elbowed Becca in the ribs, who, elbowed Chris. Soon, everyone was aware of the stranger Inuyasha was talking to.

Walking up, Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the cheek. Peering at he person he was talking to, Becca gasped in surprise. It was Kyoinu dressed in the clothes that she had gotten him at Hot Topic just in case. He was wearing black and blue baggy pants with chains, and a black shirt that said in blue lettering, "I love dogs." His hair was tied back, and a black bandana was on his head. Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt with his red baseball cap. Becca had to admit, Inuyasha had done an awesome job dressing Kyoinu, unless Suki had helped. But first, she had to figure out why Kyoinu was here in the first place. "What are you doing here?" Becca asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious in her short skirt, even though she had shorts on underneath. "He wanted to see where you guys went, is that okay with you, bitch?" Inuyasha said grumpily. Becca's face turned red with anger, and her crew backed up slowly. "Excuse me, pup?" Becca shot back coolly. "I'm no pup, bitch," Inuyasha said, matter-of-factly. "I'm no bitch either. Stop calling me bitch, and I'll stop calling you a pup, deal?" Becca asked, stepping up to Inuyasha, and extending her hand. To everyone's surprise, including Becca's, Inuyasha reached foreword and shook her hand, saying, "Deal." The two smirked at each other until Inuyasha said, "Kagome, those girls are coming." Sure enough, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came trotting up, and Eri and Yuka started chattering at Kyoinu, asking him questions. Becca sighed in annoyance. Instead of yelling, Becca just waved her hands. The three girls froze, and Inuyasha blinked in surprise before saying, "I would take on Naraku any day before spending time in a room with these two loudmouths." He said, pointing to Eri and Yuka. "Before I unfreeze them, we all know that Eri and Yuka will try and hit on Kyoinu. Any chance to save him?" Becca asked. For a second, everyone was deep in thought. Suddenly everyone turned to their unsuspecting victims, smirks on their faces. Becca turned red and shook her head furiously. "Hell no." she stated plainly. Kyoinu looked from Becca to the group. "What?" he asked innocently. "They want us to act like we're courting." Becca explained, making sure to use words Kyoinu would understand, also turning red, Kyoinu asked, "Why?" Becca sighed, turning a deeper shade of red. "Nobody's as annoying as those two, Eri and Yuka. Ayumi is calmer, and actually has a brain. It's either this, or you might end up dating some annoying airhead. It's your choice," Becca stated. Kyoinu sucked up as much self-control as he could muster, and agreed.

Unfreezing the three, Kyoinu was submerged into endless questions. When the universal, "Are you going out with anyone?" came around, Kyoinu and Becca turned red, as Becca mouthed, "Yeah, I'm going out with Becca." So Kyoinu would know what they were talking about. Kyoinu followed her lead. "Yeah, I'm going out with Becca," Kyoinu repeated out-loud, the words sounding foreign in his mouth. Becca grinned and fought her way to Kyoinu and cautiously snaked an arm around his waist, and turned even redder, if it was even possible. Slowly, Kyoinu put his arm around Becca's waist and pulled her close to him, as if supporting her, because the poor girl looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. Kyoinu took a deep breath and found that Becca smelled pleasantly of Lavender and Sweet Pea. (A/N: My two favorite scents!) Becca shot her friends a deadly glare before returning to the task at hand. Surprisingly, Eri and Yuka gave up, and bid their good-byes. The group sighed as the three left, and started to head home. They had band practice tonight, whether Inuyasha and Kyoinu were there or not. As they neared the house, everyone else noticed that Kyoinu and Becca still had an arm around each other's waists. Once they noticed, the two quickly put a little distance between themselves.

A/N: I'm cutting it a little short, because the next part is long, and as much as I'd like to, I'm not posting a 20-page chapter. So now, I have to add on to the other half. Now, here's an editor's note from the Great Obsessive Compulsive one himself!

E/N: Well, Becca here has quite a bit learn about proper dialogue in writing. Pfft, like I'll have time to teach her with all my damn homework, screw honors to hell. But otherwise, that's pretty much the reason she's only updating every other week now, school. So, I'll get there eventually with my editing, I'm beginning to notice an correct more errors then before, which is generally good, as if that wasn't obvious. Why do I always rant in my notes? xD -- It's a gaia thing, you wouldn't understand.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, my Neechan would like to know what you think of her character, so, I'm asking you to rate all of my original characters. I've heard enough of Becca, so nothing about her. Just everyone else, k? On with the story!

Disclaimer: The song "Demons" is an original song written by me. I don't own anything from Inuyasha.

Chapter 16

Finally getting back to the shrine, they shut themselves in the living room. Closing the windows, and the shoji door, the band plugged in the their instruments, and set up the mics. For the sake of the demons, they turned the amps and mics down to low. The guitarists played a few chords, and Becca stepped up to the mic. Closing her eyes, she began to sing.

Taunting and laughing 

_Screaming and pointing_

_The cruel teasing never fades_

_I try to make them stop_

_But my hand is slapped away_

Kyoinu's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Becca's voice yet again, this time singing of depressing things. As Ashley stepped up next to Becca, to get ready to sing, she noted that Kyoinu didn't notice her. Kyoinu had kept his eyes trained on Becca the entire time. The demons never stop 

_Torturing my soul_

_Never stopping, never giving up_

_Killing me slowly with harsh words_

_Never giving up_

Becca took a couple of steps back, and locked eyes with Kyoinu. Kagome cheered the band on, and Inuyasha stood against the wall, arms crossed, ears laid flat from the noise. Ashley took a breath, and belted out the next verse.

Torturing me with hateful words 

_Sweating and calling me stupid_

_My only salvation is in my room_

_Away from the world, _

_Away from the hate_

Becca stepped foreword again, and flashed Kyoinu a smile before joining Ashley in the chorus once again.

The demons never stop 

_Torturing my soul_

_Never stopping never giving up_

_Killing me slowly with harsh words_

_Never giving up_

Both girls sang in unison, harmonizing, all with smiles on their faces.

Trying to escape 

_The hate that surrounds me _

_Headphones on, music blasting _

_Escaping from the world_

As they sang the chorus one last time, Kagome and Inuyasha both noticed the looks Kyoinu and Becca were giving each other. As the song ended, Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and pulled her into his lap. Becca smiled, catching a glance at the two, getting an idea. "Hey guys, why don't we do W.J.? We haven't done it in a while, and Chris needs to use his vocal chords more." She said, smirking. "No way Bec, I am _not_ singing! Rissa needs my moral support. That piano part is hard." Chris said, stepping towards Rissa to prove his point. "Ack! Hell with you. Josh sings better anyways. C'mon Josh! Let's show him how it's done!" Becca exclaimed, dragging Josh up onto his feet by the arm. "Finally!" Josh exclaimed, snatching the mic out of Ash's hand. Rissa played a couple of measures on her keyboard before Becca began to sing.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Josh took a step foreword so he was standing next to Becca. He looked straight at Amanda as he sang.

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start  
_

Together they sang, their voices blending together beautifully, staring at the one they loved.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Kagome and Inuyasha stared open-mouthed at each other, occasionally looking at the band. This song seemed like it had been written for them. They had been strangers when they first met, started out on a journey for the Shikon no Tama, and had fallen in love. Becca took the floor again to be joined by Josh.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

Josh and Becca exchanged grins at the astonished look on both Inuyasha and Kagome's face. With renewed vigor, they sang through the chorus once again.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Josh took it home, with help from Becca. The two sang out the last verse and chorus.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_All alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

At the beginning with you 

Becca couldn't help from laughing at the shell-shocked expressions of her three friends. She didn't know why Kyoinu was so shocked, but she knew damn well why Kagome and Inuyasha looked so shocked. This song could've been written for them. She blushed when she found Kyoinu staring at her. "Alright guys, I think that's good. I'm wiped, and I wanna change and shower. Then we can go," Becca said, trying to force the blush off of her cheeks. Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome before saying, "We're gonna stay here and leave on Monday, just so Kyoinu can get used to your era." Both girls looked at Inuyasha like he had grown two more heads. "WHAT?" he demanded. "You want to stay?" Kagome asked. "Uh…yeah," Inuyasha said. "I'm not arguing with him. He wants to stay, fine with me! I'm going to shower," Becca said, running up the stairs two at a time. "C'mon guys, let's go. I'm beat," Chris said, picking up his bass guitar's case, and heading out the door, crew in tow.

Soon, only Kyoinu, Kagome, and Inuyasha were left. Kyoinu had a question that he couldn't figure out. So he gave in and asked, "What's a shower?"

A/N: well, I know, it's a short chappie, but I decided to end it on a humorous note. I'm going to bed now, I'm beat. But, if you want more, review, and tell me what you think of my original characters! Luv ya bye!

Bec

P.S. Ignore anything Chris says about me. They're lies!

E/N: What would I say about you? I mean there isn't much besides your insane-ness, but then again, all of us in the story are. And I don't sing _that_ bad considering I only sing on my own time and this is my first time in anything I guess you could call professional. As in, I'm in the school chorus along with like, everyone else xD. Anyway, your chapters better get longer then this, that was way too damn short.

A/N: Kiss my ass dude, Kiss my ass…..


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, I have so many people addicted to my story, that I decided to add some humor. I've had three of my friends bugging me to type up the chapter. Chris asks me at least twice every day, Neechan's started bribing me, and Ashley…well, Ashley's the only one who doesn't. Well, here's the chappie, just make sure you bring a raincoat!

Disclaimer: I have Kyoinu and my crew, I'm good.

E/N: So now you own us, eh?

A/N: Shut up!

Dedication: This chapter is in memory of Devon. May he rest in peace.

Chapter 17 

Becca came downstairs a half an hour later in an oversized T-shirt, and sweatpants. She looked into the living room, to find it empty. She heard an excited squeal from Kagome, and followed the sound. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Becca surveyed the scene, her eyes the shape and size of plates.

Kagome had the sink's hose aimed at Inuyasha, who was already soaked. As Inuyasha was fired at, he and Kyoinu were lobbing soapy sponges at each other. The two looked at each other with identical smirks when the noticed Becca standing in the doorway with shock. Retracting their arms, they each lobbed a soapy sponge at the shocked sorceress. Both sponges bit her square in the face, leaving soapy trails as they slid down.  
Wiping the soap off of her face, Becca growled, "Oh, it's on!" and scooped up suds, and packed them together using her powers, like a snowball. Narrowing her eyes, she took aim, and chucked the bubble-ball and yelped in joy as hit her target. Kyoinu scowled, and wiped the bubbles off of his face. Kagome was bent over laughing hysterically at Kyoinu. Inuyasha stood there in shock, until a bubble ball hit him in the face too.

Becca giggled, and said, "Aww….Kagome, I think they need help rinsing off." Kagome giggled, "No problem!" she replied, and took aim. Pressing the trigger on the hose, she hit Inuyasha in the face, and then aimed at Kyoinu. Becca's giggles escalated into full-blown laughter. When Kagome turned the hose on Becca, Becca abruptly stopped laughing. As Kagome pulled the trigger, Becca waved her hands. The stream of water froze in midair. Becca smirked at Kagome. "This is why you don't mess with a sorceress." She said.

Becca waved her hand towards Kagome, and the stream of water turned around and hit Kagome in the face. "Give up yet?" Becca taunted. Wiping water out of his eyes, and scowling at Becca through his sopping bangs, Inuyasha nodded. Becca gasped in surprise along with Kagome. "Why the great Inuyasha is giving up?" Becca mocked. "I feel like a drowned rat," Inuyasha complained. Becca rolled her eyes. "Hold still guys. Tersus!" Becca exclaimed, and Inuyasha was no longer dripping. Kyoinu no longer had soap all over is face, and Kagome wasn't standing in a huge puddle.

Dusting off her hands, Becca asked, "How about a movie? Does a comedy sound good? Men in Black?" Kagome, who had been inspecting her now dry clothes, looked up, and said, "How about Finding---" But Becca quickly interrupted her. "If you say Finding Nemo, I swear to God, I will shoot you," Becca growled. Kagome looked at her in shock. What's wrong with Find--- that movie?" Kagome questioned, wisely cutting herself off. "It's been overplayed one too many times…" Becca growled her explanation. "Okay…I guess Men in Black is good," Kagome agreed, walking into the living room. "Kags, go take a shower, I'll get everything set up," Becca told her, pushing her out of the room. Kagome nodded at her gratefully and bounded up the stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you get the snacks? Like chips and soda?" Becca asked the hanyou. Inuyasha nodded and headed into the kitchen to get the snacks from the cupboards. He knew where mostly everything was, since he spent so much time in the present era. The stuff he didn't know were it was, he sniffed it out.

By the time Kagome came downstairs, everyone was waiting for her patiently. Becca pressed play on the remote, and Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha on the couch. Inuyasha contentedly put an arm around her waist, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Becca sat on the floor beside the chair Kyoinu was sitting in. Kyoinu had been introduced to the television earlier in the day when Jii-chan and Suki had been watching the news.

As the credits rolled, Becca glanced at Kyoinu and almost burst out in laughter at his expression. She rapped on his leg from where she sat on the floor. "Dude, what's up with you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she said, "Kyoinu, you're catching flies." He abruptly snapped his mouth shut. "That was weird…" he said in disbelief. Becca giggled and looked toward the couch. Her eyes met the sleeping couple. Kagome was curled up on her side, her back to Inuyasha's chest. Becca resisted the urge to go, "Awwww…" and got up instead. Dragging Kyoinu up by the hand, she said, "C'mon, we can sleep upstairs. It's been a while since they've been alone," Becca whispered. Only when she got up to the top of the stairs, did she realize what she said, and how it might have sounded to the dark-haired hanyou.

"Oh no no no no! I didn't mean it like that! Oh my God, you must think that I'm a slut or something!" Becca exclaimed, blushing redder than Inuyasha's haori.

"Shhh…Bec, it's okay! I knew what you meant! I'm not Miroku!" Kyoinu said, pressing a finger to her lips to stop her babbling. Becca's eyes got wide with surprise as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room she and Kagome shared, and shutting the door. Becca gulped nervously, and pulled out her sleeping bag from the closet. Getting in, she patted her bed. "It's all yours!" she said, getting comfortable in her sleeping bag. Kyoinu stayed where he was and scowled. "You are not sleeping on the floor, you are sleeping in your bed," He said. "It's your first time sleeping in the future! You're sleeping in it!" Becca argued back. Kyoinu sighed and lay down on the bed, and Becca sighed, thinking that he had given up.

"Come here," He said quietly. Becca sat up and looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked him. "I said, come here. You're not sleeping on the floor. If you won't let me sleep on the floor, than neither are you," Kyoinu insisted. Becca turned red once again, and climbed nervously onto the bed. Curling up next to him, as far away as she could, Becca tried to get comfortable, trying not to touch him in the process. Becca found it impossible due to the fact that Kyoinu was right there.

Becca gasped in surprise as Kyoinu grabbed her around the waist and settled her on top of him. "Better?" he asked. Becca fought to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she nodded. "Good, now go to sleep," Kyoinu said. Becca listened to his heart and his breathing through his chest as it lulled her to sleep. But she didn't miss the soft pressure on her forehead as Kyoinu kissed it.

_Early the next morning…_

Kagome woke up safe and warm like many mornings before. Turning over, she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. It still had to be early if Jii-chan wasn't up yet doing his early morning "exorcisms". Kissing Inuyasha softly on the lips, she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest, falling back asleep.

_Later…._

Becca woke up safer than she had in a long time. Looking up, she saw Kyoinu's sleeping face, and smiled softly. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was around ten in the morning. They were going to the mall, and they'd have to get something to eat before they stepped out of the house. "Kyoinu…c'mon, rise and shine!" Becca said, attempting to roll out of bed. Kyoinu's arms tightened around her. "Don't wanna," He grumbled. Being so close to him drew a blush out of Becca. "I don't want to either, I'm comfy. But we're going out today, and we still have to get you and Inuyasha in the shower," Becca admitted, unvoluntarily snuggling closer into Kyoinu's chest. Grumbling some more, Kyoinu let go of her, and Becca grudgingly climbed off of the bed. Grabbing her comb off of the dresser, she sat on the floor and started to unbraid her hair. "Hey, I have a question," She said, as she started to comb out her hair. "What?" Kyoinu asked, putting his arms over his head and stretching. "Who helped you get dressed? Mrs. Higurashi, or Inuyasha?" Becca wondered, wincing as she hit a knot. "Umm…Inuyasha," Kyoinu told her. "Wow, I didn't think he was capable. Remind me to thank him," Becca told Kyoinu. "Okay…" he said uncertainly. Becca dug through the hallway closet where the guy's clothes were stored. Grabbing a black, "This is the part where I nod and act like I'm listening" (I got that shirt for Chris for his B-day!) T-shirt, and black baggy jeans, socks, and boxers, she walked back into the room, and chucked them at Kyoinu, pushing him out the door to the bathroom. "Okay, here's your first lesson on modern washing," Becca said, showing him how to turn on the shower.

_Downstairs…_

Inuyasha groaned and cracked an eye open. "Kagome, rise and shine. Somebody's in the shower..." Inuyasha said softly, nudging Kagome awake. "Mmmm…five more minutes…" Kagome whined, burying her head deeper into Inuyasha's chest. "C'mon…Let's go," Inuyasha said, pushing her off the couch. Kagome sat up wide-eyed, then turned around to glare at Inuyasha. "Jerk," Kagome snapped. Standing up, she stretched, and glared at Inuyasha until he got off the couch. When he finally got up and stretched, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss good morning.

"You ready for the mall?" she asked him sleepily. "Yep, I'm even ready to face those two annoying bitches you call friends," Inuyasha said. Kagome playfully punched him in the arm, and headed upstairs. As soon as the two hit the top step, they heard a thump, and then heard a muffled, "Dammit! Fucking chain!" Looking around the corner, they saw Becca's butt protruding from the hall closet. Emerging from the closet, and sitting back on her heels, she rubbed a bump on her head. Inuyasha started laughing, and Becca shot him a dirty look.

"Kags, do you have any guys Vans for Kyoinu?" Becca asked her friend. "Umm…. yeah, but they're in my closet. I haven't gotten to put them in this one." Kagome told her, walking into their room.

Grabbing the red and black Vans out of the box in her closet, she handed them to Becca. "Thankies!" Becca said, and grabbed the clothes off of her bed. Then, she went to wait for the bathroom to open up.

_An hour later…._

The small group was ready, and driving to the apartment building that housed the crew. Kagome was driving, and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a baby blue T-shirt, and white sneakers. Inuyasha was in his classic red T-shirt, baggy jeans, sneakers, and his baseball cap. Becca was wearing a pair of jeans, a black Happy Bunny T-shirt, black and purple Vans, and a concealment spell. Kyoinu had on the outfit Becca had picked out for him, along with the red and black Vans, and a black beanie. Becca had put Kagome's hair in pigtail French-braids, and had put her's in a simple ponytail.

"Guys! C'mon!" Becca yelled, banging on each of the doors in the three-story building. Kagome looked at her like she had another head. "They actually come out?" Kagome asked. Becca nodded, "Yep, I always do it like this, especially in the morning. We all share an apartment building, and it's the easiest way to get them out the door," Becca explained.

Five minutes later, nobody emerged. "Ugh! I guess I'm making dinner tonight..." Becca groaned. She walked back into the building, and yelled, "Hey guys! I'll make chowda if you come out!" (Yes, this is how Rhode Islanders say it…) In less than three seconds, the entire crew was standing in front of the four that had come to rouse them from sleep. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wow…" she said in awe. "Good Ol' New England clam chowda. They all love it. Hey, you guys should come and eat over! I doubt they have enough room though…" Becca offered. "Uh…sure, I guess…" Kagome said. "C'mon! Let's go! We can pick up ingredients on the way home. But we won't have time if we don't get our asses in gear!" Becca exclaimed, as they locked the car, and started the walk to the mall.

_An hour later…_

"So what do you guys do at home? Like festivals and stuff?" Kagome questioned. The crew exchanged glances, and exclaimed, "AUTUMNFEST!" and slapped high fives. "What's an 'Autumnfest'?" Kyoinu asked. "Well," Chris started, "It's a festival for fall or autumn in our town. Its Awesome!" "Yeah, we have tons of fun! We went in the pouring rain one year," Ashley added. "There are so many food booths, and great entertainment, even a huge parade the last day!" Lyndsi told them. "Everyone in the state knows about it. It's always packed. It's like a huge get-together. Everyone knows everyone," Becca said.

Walking into Hot Topic, Becca bee-lined for the shirts. "Hey guys, we should really get Jess something. She was nice enough to hold down the fort. We need to get a lot of souvenirs too while we're at it," Becca said thoughtfully, as she held a shirt up to Kyoinu.

"Hey Nick! I found you a shirt!" Ashley said, holding up a black shirt that read, "How ya doin'?" The group burst out in laughter. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kyoinu looked on confused. Nick smirked, and said, "How ya doin'?" causing the laughter to become hysterical from the crew.

Suddenly, a squabble broke out between Kristy and Josh. "No! I want the Mike Shinoda shirt!" Josh complained. "Quit being such a wimp, Josh! It's mine!" Kristy argued back. Amanda sighed, and picked up a shirt off a nearby shelf. "Uh…guys…there's another one right here…" she said, pressing it into Josh's hands.

"Hey guys, I just remembered something. We've escaped the shower curtains!" Becca pointed out. All the girls' faces lit up besides Kristy's and Ashely G.'s. "Yes! Even though I love chorus, I hate those stupid gowns!" Lyndsi cheered. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kyoinu looked on with a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces. "They have these gowns for chorus that they have to wear for concerts, and they're like black shower curtains," Josh explained. "The price of being in chorus…" Becca sighed dramatically. The crew nodded in agreement.

"What do you think?" Larissa asked, coming out of a dressing room with a black T-shirt that said, "Sam Adams is mine!" Everyone looked from Larissa to Chris, and promptly burst out laughing. "That's awesome!" Becca gasped out. "I'm buying it!" Larissa declared, walking back into the changing room.

A half an hour later, the group was walking around the mall, chatting excitedly about dinner. Suddenly, a squeal from Lyndsi drew a fighting stance from the rest of the group. "Damien!" Lyndsi yelled, launching herself into the stranger's arms. "Jass I haven't seen you in ages!" the dark-haired stranger exclaimed, swooping Lyndsi in a hug, and spinning her around, his vibrant green eyes dancing with excitement. "Jesus Christ Lyndsi, are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Becca demanded, scowling at her almost sister. She glanced behind her as she heard a bag drop. Alyse looked like she was going to pass out. "Alyse, you ok?" she asked her best friend. Alyse nodded faintly, and shakily picked up her bags. "Hey Nick, bring her to get something to eat, will you? I don't want her to pass out on us," Becca told Nick, grabbing the bags out of Alyse's had and pushing her in Nick's direction. "C'mon, lets go look for babes," Nick said, throwing an arm around Alyse's shaky shoulders and steering her in the direction of the Mrs. Fields cookie booth. Becca and Ash rolled their eyes at Nick's remark. "Typical Nick…" Ash groaned, turning her attention to the stranger called Damien, who was currently choking and turning blue due to lack of oxygen. "Um…Lyndsi, sweetie, HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Becca finished off yelling, trying to pull Lyndsi off of Damien, but they girl had a strong grip.

"Oi! Inuyasha! A little help here?" Becca called over to the scowling silver-haired hanyou. Inuyasha heaved a sigh, and grabbed Lyndsi under the arms, easily lifting her off of Damien. "What is up with you foreign wenches and squeezing the life outta people?" Inuyasha demanded, handing Lyndsi over to Becca. Lyndsi turned around laughing. "It's Damien! It's really Damien!" She exclaimed. Becca took her face in her hands. "Hun, we know his name, who is he? Calm down and tell us." No such luck. Lyndsi had started jumping up and down, crying, "It's Damien! It's Damien!"

"Hey Chris, can you try to get her to calm down so I can do some damage control? This guy is probably gonna be scarred for life," Becca said, pushing Lyndsi gently towards Chris, and stepping up to the tall, slim stranger. "Hi, I'm Becca!" Becca said, reaching her hand out, not noticing the hysterical giggles and chuckles of her friends. "Uh…Damien," Damien introduced himself, shaking her hand. "You've known Lyndsi for a long time, haven't you?" Chris piped up, trying to restrain the jumping Lyndsi. Damien looked at him in confusion. "Yes, how did you know?" Damien questioned. "You're still calling her Jassy. Good god, we haven't called her that in years," Chris pointed out. Lyndsi had finally calmed down, and was trying to break free from Chris, but was having no luck at all. "Will you LET ME GO!" Lyndsi yelled, causing Chris to let go of her in surprise. Lyndsi walked over to Damien. "Guys, this is Damien, he's a friend of mine from where I used to live. He moved here before I moved to Rhode Island. Damien, this is Becca, Chris, Larissa, Kristy, Ashely, Amanda, Ashley G., Josh, and the other two that left were Nick and Alyse. Those three are Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kyoinu." Lyndsi said, pointing to each person in turn.

Amanda bounced up to Damien and said in a singsong voice, "Hi! I'm Amanda! What's your name?" The entire crew burst into laughter at the greeting. Becca's eyes widened before she said, "Oh shit, I actually said that, didn't I?" This drew even more laughter from the crew. Lyndsi sighed in defeat, and looked at Damien sympathetically. "Sorry Damien, this is normal behavior for them," She said. Becca narrowed her eyes at her. "If you want chowda, I'd quit while you're behind," Becca growled. Lyndsi smiled innocently at her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the now solemn, straight-faced crew. They had this kind of reaction to a soup? Inuyasha's ears swiveled around underneath his hat. Kagome cast an amused look at Becca and Lyndsi as they taunted each other like sisters.

Ash stepped in between the two girls, and spread her arms to the side, forcing the two to step back. "Break it up you two, don't make me have to kick your asses into shape," Ash said, keeping her arms spread. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kyoinu started laughing at the antic, but abruptly stopped when they saw the serious faces of the crew. "You really would hit them?" Kagome asked. "Yep, she would too. She's our keeper of the peace," Chris explained, looking at Damien with curiosity. The two girls sighed in defeat, and just walked away.

At this, even Kyoinu looked on in amazement. "Uh…guys, Damien looks weird…" Larissa said. All heads turned to Damien, who had his fingers curling into fists at his side, and blinking rapidly. "Damien? What's the matter?" Becca asked, her voice layered in concern. "It's happening, isn't it?" Lyndsi asked quietly, latching onto Damien's arm. Damien nodded cautiously, still blinking rapidly. Becca walked up to Damien, and reached forward. Holding his eye open, she made a little energy ball, no bigger than a thumbtack so the other mall-goers wouldn't see, at the edge of her finger. Shining it in his eye, she looked for a reaction. When she didn't get one, Becca guessed what was wrong. "You can't see, can you?" she asked. Damien frowned. "No," he said sullenly. "He loses his vision every once in a while. He got really sick when we were little, and every once in awhile, he loses his vision. I used to become his eyes," Lyndsi said, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. "I would torture you if I could find you," Damien said playfully.

Becca glanced at her watch; satisfied that Damien could handle it. "You guys, if we don't get the stuff for the chowda soon, there won't be any chowda for us. Damien, would you like to join us?" she asked politely. "Yes please," Damien accepted gratefully. "Well, let's go then!" Becca said, tugging Kyoinu along. The group exited the mall, to get ingredients, and get ready for the famed New England Clam Chowder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Excuse you! I think my dialog is good enough! See what I get? At least Ash loves me:P I'm sorry to report that I got a review saying someone is dropping my story. I am also sorry of the boring chappie from last time. It was pretty much a filler chapter. Well, next chapter, and the one after it is going to be screwy. If you think the crew is bad, beware the WHS students! They're coming, they're coming!

_Nee-chan note: Dear God, Imouto! Please, work on your Dialog! Hee XD Actually, I like this chapter. Damien's here! Yay for Damien! To Chris the Evil Editor Baka: Please teach Imouto how to do proper dialog, eh? I'll bribe you with Japanese lessons! Hahahaha! More Chappies, please!_

E/N: Why the hell am I evil and a baka? Jeez! This is the thanks I get for editing this fic! I keep telling her that I need to teach her, but it would have to be in person since I can't teach for crap, never mind trying it online! And neither of us have free time, ever, I usually have tons of homework and Tuesday and Wednesday are crazy days for me. So, there!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Beware the high school students! If you want yourself heard, you're better off bringing a megaphone… Oh, and we added an N/N (neechan note) just for the hell of it. We were really bored…

Disclaimer: Nope, not even the crazy high school students…

Chapter 18

As the group sat down to the white, creamy concoction, the crew was pretty much hopping with excitement. Each one of them craned their necks to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kyoinu's direction. "Well? Try it!" Becca prompted. Kagome looked at her bowl, then at Inuyasha who was sitting beside her. She held up her spoon, filled with chowder to Inuyasha's mouth. He abruptly clamped his mouth shut. "Here, you try it. If there's something wrong with it, you can handle it. Remember, you're a big, strong hanyou." Kagome said, tweaking Inuyasha's pride, also earning herself an irritated, "Hey!" from Becca. Inuyasha's mouth snapped open. Kagome fed him the chowder, and watched his expression go from grumpy to…not so grumpy. "Whoa, I think he actually likes it." Becca exclaimed triumphantly, shooting Inuyasha a smug look.

Taking that as a satisfactory answer, the crew dug in. Damien, Kagome, Kyoinu, and Becca hadn't even gotten their spoons halfway to their mouths when every one of the crew members asked for seconds, including Inuyasha. Everyone else quirked an eyebrow, besides Becca, who rolled her eyes. "Guys, let's wait for Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-chan, and Souta. They were nice enough to let us use the backyard. Good thing too. There was absolutely no room in that apartment building for all of us." Becca said, taking a bite of the chowder. The rest of the crew grumbled in annoyance, and crossed their arms, pouting. Becca and Kagome stared at them in amusement, then bursting out in laughter, particularly looking at the ringleader. "I can't tell the difference between Inuyasha and the rest of you! You all look the same with the pout!" Kagome giggled out, making Becca laugh harder. Inuyasha scowled at the both of them. "Can it wench!" he said gruffly. Kagome blew a raspberry at him, making his scowl deepen. Inuyasha stared at the empty bowl in front of him, hoping that Kagome's family would hurry up and come back.

"Finally!" came an exclamation from the end of the table. As all heads turned to the source of the yell, Becca took the time to poke the very quiet dark-haired hanyou that was sitting next to her.

"A lot to take in, huh?" Becca asked him. Kyoinu nodded, and to Becca, he seemed distracted. "I'm married." Becca joked, and evil smirk across her face. Kyoinu just nodded his head yes, staring off into space. Becca's grin widened. "I'm pregnant, it's Fluffy's." she said. Unexpectedly, Kyoinu snapped back to reality. "What did you say? You're having Sesshoumaru's child?" Kyoinu interrogated a hurt look across his face. Becca burst out in hysterical laughter. "I'm kidding!" she gasped out. "Why in Kami's name would you say something like that?" Kyoinu demanded. Becca giggled. "Yep, you defiantly have a short attention span." She said, tweaking one of his ears. Kyoinu growled, but Becca silenced him by shoving a spoonful of chowder into his mouth. As he chewed, Becca turned around and yelled down the table, "What was that about?"

Lyndsi leaned forward to look at Becca. "Damien's blind spell wore off." Lyndsi explained. "Oh….that's good…" Becca said. "Hey guys, you know that it's been a month since everyone back home has been to school?" Larissa pointed out. Becca blinked, and suddenly realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah. Wait! The senior trip is this month! I don't remember the exact date. I wonder where they're going." Becca wondered.

_An hour later…_

Becca and Kagome were helping Suki wash the dishes from supper. "That was delicious, you'll have to give me the recipe." Suki said. "Thanks Mrs. Higurashi! I'll write it down for you. I've made it so many times that I know it by heart." Becca replied. "I'm beat. I bet the guys are already asleep." Kagome yawned, heading up the stairs. "Wait for me!" Becca said, running after her.

Sure enough, the guys were passed out, one on each of the girls' beds. The two quietly curled up next to the guy who occupied their bed. Becca trying not to touch Kyoinu, and Kagome cuddling up to Inuyasha.

The next morning… 

Becca woke up, curled against Kyoinu, his arm around her waist. A sticky note was plastered to her forehead. It read:

"_Bec,_

_I went to the Sengoku Jidai to get my bow and arrows. We have a big group coming around 10:30, and Jii-chan wants some "artifacts" Inuyasha's in the Goshinboku. Make sure he changes before anyone sees him! Be back soon! _

_Kagome_

_P.S. You two look cute together!_

Becca scowled and crumpled up the note, carefully detaching herself from Kyoinu. She stretched and peered out the window, starting to unbraid her hair. She saw the huge group in the yard, Jii-chan pointing at various objects. She looked closer curiously, and saw some familiar faces. "God dammit!" she swore, running out of the room and down the stairs. "Mrs. H.!" she gasped, skidding to a halt into the kitchen. "Hmm?" Suki asked, not looking up from the pot of soup that she was cooking. "Is that group from Rhode Island by any chance?" Becca asked between gasps. Suki nodded her head. "The miko outfits are in the hall closet, right?" Becca asked. "Yes, but Kagome put one on before she left." Suki explained. "Thanks!" Becca called over her shoulder as she ran back up the stairs. Grabbing the garb out of the closet, she ran into the bathroom and hurriedly changed. Running back downstairs, tying her hair into a low ponytail, she snatched the cup Miso soup that Suki had put on the table for her.

As she walked out the door, she spotted Inuyasha's hat on the rack. "Crap, you think he would have enough sense to at least grab the hat…" Becca muttered as she walked out the door, sipping on her breakfast.

As she got closer, she heard Jii-chan struggling in his English. She finished the rest of her soup, and leaped into action. She walked in front of the group smiling. "Hey guys." She greeted the group of her classmates in English. "Jii-chan, let me take over. I know them." She addressed Jii-chan in Japanese. Jii-chan astonished Becca by simply nodding and stepping aside. Becca blinked in surprise, expecting an argument. Remembering that she had an audience, she turned around to speak to her classmates. "Alright guys, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Becca Frueh (A/N: look back on chappie 8, I changed it…) As Jii-chan told you, if you understood what he said, this is the Sunset Shrine. It's home of the Goshinboku, or God Tree, plus a mysterious well that is supposed to be able to transport people through time. This shrine and it's grounds hold a legend. It's called the Legend of the Hanyou Inuyasha. It sounds cheesy, I know, but bear with me. You'll be surprised. Any questions?" Becca rambled off. Hands went up. "What's up Danielle?" Becca asked a blonde girl in the middle. "Why are you in Japan, and how do you know Japanese so well, and stuff about this shrine?" Danielle questioned. Becca searched her brain for a good cover story. She had to think of one fast, she hadn't expected them to be here. "Umm…I'm staying with my friend Kagome. Her family owns the shrine. I come here every summer, and decided to stay." Becca fibbed. At least half of it was the truth. Hands dropped. Becca looked around, and picked on someone else. "Frank?" she asked a blonde guy. (A/N: All who go to my school, I just had to put Frank in here.) "What uh…what's a..uh…the thing that has a legend?" Frank stuttered. Becca started laughing. "Oops, sorry guys. I've been switching back and forth from both languages. A hanyou is a half demon. It is said 500 years ago, in the Sengoku Jidai, or warring-states era, there was a hanyou…err… half demon by the name of Inuyasha." Becca said. Another hand went up. This time, it was a teacher's. "Yes Mrs. Nagle?" Becca asked. "Becca, if you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?" the teacher asked. Becca looked down at the priestess' garb, momentarily forgetting what she was wearing. "This is a priestess' outfit from the Sengoku Jidai. Priestesses from that time period were very well respected. Now in Japan, you can find very few who hold miko, or priestess abilities. Come on, let's go pay a visit to the Goshinboku. Oh, before we head over there, did any of you get bits of paper thrown at you by Jii-chan---Gramps?" Becca asked. Several hands went up. Becca sweat-dropped.

"Can I have them please? Sorry about that, he throws them at anyone who he thinks is a demon. I've gotten them stuck in my hair." Becca said, collecting the sutras and putting them into her haori (sp?).

As they neared the Goshinboku, Becca spotted Inuyasha and Kyoinu, each lounging on a branch. Both were dressed in their normal clothes, no hats. She saw Kyoinu glance at her as she neared the tree.

"Okay guys, this is the famous Goshinboku." Becca explained, stepping up to the tree, touching the scar where Inuyasha had been pinned. "Inuyasha, the half dog demon, was pinned here for fifty years by a single holy arrow. His former love, Kikyo, had pinned him here, led to believe that he stole the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. It was really a demon named Naraku who tricked them. Inuyasha stood here, pinned in this exact spot, until a girl from the future emerged from the well and freed him." Becca explained.

Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Kyoinu leapt down from their branches, making several girls scream. Becca wasn't fazed in the least. "These two are Inuyasha and Kyoinu, the legendary twin hanyous. The same Inuyasha that was pinned to this tree. Kyoinu is wearing a fire-rat haori and hakama." Becca said, earning several gasped, "Really?"'s from the crowd. "Actually, they're from another shrine. They came here to help us out today. They were named after the two great hanyous of the Sengoku Jidai." Becca lied, using the cover story Kagome had told her to use. Another hand went up. "Yeah Will?" Becca asked a chocolate skinned guy. Will flashed her a smile and asked, "Are those ears real?" Becca's classmates started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded. "They want to know if your ears are real." Becca told him in Japanese. Inuyasha puffed out his chest.

"Damn straight they're real!" he hollered, drawing shocked silence. Becca smacked her forehead in frustration. "They can't understand you baka!" Becca snapped at him, then turned to the group. "He just said to stop laughing at Will They look real don't they? They're actually computerized." Becca lied again, tweaking one of Kyoinu's ears.

Another hand went up. Becca scowled at the owner. "Brittany?" She asked curtly. "Is that a real sword?" she asked, pointing to the Tetsusaiga on Inuyasha's hip. "Yes, that's the katana that the hanyou Inuyasha wielded. It's called Tetsusaiga. Only the hanyou Inuyasha, and quite possibly his ancestors can wield it. When wielded by Inuyasha, it transformed into the Great Fang. Maybe Inuyasha here can wield it like his namesake. Becca said, turning to Inuyasha, muttering, " Wanna do a demonstration? Call me crazy, but they all think this is a crock of shit. Show them the Tetsusaiga untransformed, transform it, and do a small, and I mean small Kaze no Kizu. Got it?" in Japanese. Inuyasha looked at her like she had three heads, but complied. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga drew whispers out of the crowd.

"What a shitty sword!" muttered a voice from the crowd, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I heard that Randall. Now shut up so Inuyasha can concentrate." Becca snapped. "Cough Dyke cough ." Randall said, making sure she heard. Becca narrowed her eyes and prepared to say something when a voice behind her spoke first. "Problem Randall?" Asked Kristy, tapping her sheathed katana on her palm. The crew was behind her, minus Nick, Josh, Alyse, and Damien, tapping their katanas' like Kristy. Randall's eyes widened in astonishment, and he snapped his mouth shut. A chorus of "Whoa…"'s stopped any other conversation as the fang transformed. Becca mouthed a thank-you to her friends, and told everyone else to take a couple steps back.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha erupted. Becca, who hadn't had time to back up, shielded her face until the dust settled, and almost laughed at her classmate's astonished faces. "10!" Hollered the crew jokingly. Inuyasha resheathed Tetsusaiga, and dusted off his hands. "Let's move on! To the Bone-Eaters' Well!" Becca said, looping her arm through Kyoinu's. Becca glanced at her watch, and remembered that Kagome should have been coming back soon. "Here lies the Sacred Well. If we're absolutely silent, we can see some of it's magick." Becca said, sliding open the mini-shrine doors about halfway.

Sure enough, the well house flashed pink, and Kagome could be heard, climbing the ladder. "Who are you, Demon?" Becca yelled down into the well. _'Poor Kags, she's gonna kill me…'_ Becca thought, cringing. Thankfully, Kagome was quick. "I be the village priestess Lady Kaede, what ails ye?" Kagome asked, doing her best Kaede impression. "Lady Kaede is it? I have a group here who would like to know about the legend of Inuyasha." Becca said, bowing as Kagome emerged gracefully from the well.

Kagome slung the bow and quiver on her shoulder, secretly glad she had changed into her priestess' garb. Nodding solemnly, she said, "Aye, 'tis a story I tell often to the village children. Come, let's have a seat in the grass." Kagome said, leading the group under the Goshinboku, planting herself on the ground. Becca heaved a sigh and at down against the well house.

Making sure nobody was looking at where Inuyasha had torn up the grass, Becca fixed her concentration on it. "Tersus." She muttered. The scarred ground fixed itself, and Becca grudgingly got up with a sigh, and walked into the house. She deposited her mug from her Miso soup in the sink, and turned to Suki, who was brewing tea. Taking the sutras out of her haori, she asked Suki where Jii-chan had disappeared off to.

"Oh dear, how many of them?" Suki groaned. "Quite a few," Becca admitted. "Would you mind making some tea? Since it's they're first time in Japan, I'd like to introduce them to traditional tea. I can help out if you want." Becca said, as she spotted the teapot. Suki smiled and nodded, handing Becca a package of plastic cups. Becca then turned to Souta, who was munching on pocky. "Hey Souta? Can you help put the cups out? I have a Nerd's rope!" Becca bribed. Souta nodded excitedly, and grabbed the cups out of her hand.

"Wolf-shit! What the hell are you doing here!" Came a cry from outside. "Kouga?" Becca wondered walking outside. She scanned the grounds, finally spotting Inuyasha and Kouga, nose to nose, growling. Kouga had relaxed-fit jeans, and a nice shirt on. He looked out of place with all the Sengoku Jidai clothing. A vein in Becca's head pulsed, and she hurried to separate the two. Kouga blinked in surprise, the swept her up in a hug, spinning her around, and planting a loud playful kiss on her cheek.

"Who's that?" a girl with sort, spiked black hair asked. "I don't know, but he's hot!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair stated. Becca groaned, and smacked her head on Kouga's shoulder. As Kouga let her down, Becca whispered in his ear, "Nice outfit."

Since it was the first time Becca had seen Kouga in the future, she almost didn't recognize him. "Uh…hi Ira and Ariel. This is Kouga. He's like my brother. I stayed with him for a while a couple years ago." Becca explained. Kira, the blonde girl, suddenly looked hopeful. "He's married Kira, don't even think about it." Becca said sternly. "Crap…" Kira said, crestfallen. "Who does that?" Kouga muttered. Becca and Ariel erupted in peals of laughter. "Kira does." They said in unison.

"So what are you doing here?" Becca asked Kouga as she regained her composure. "I came to see Kagome. But it seems you guys have you're hands fuller than usual." Kouga said, smiling slightly. Becca punched him in the arm. "So not funny!" she told him scowling.

Suddenly, Kouga's playfulness evaporated, and he put his hands on his hips. "Why aren't you in school?" Kouga demanded. Becca feigned confusion. "What do you mean school?" she asked. "Well?" Kouga asked, not taking the bait, and tapping his foot impatiently. "I think I liked you better in skins." Becca grumbled. "Still waiting…" Kouga said, his foot accelerating in speed. "We were supposed to go back today, but they ended up needing help with my classmates." Becca explained. Then, she looked at Kouga with an evil glint in her eye. "You wanna talk about your tribe way back when? You should know English. You freakin' sang Evanescence 500 years ago!" Becca shot at him. Kouga blinked in surprise. "Uhh…sure, I guess. Do you want me in skins and all?" He asked. "You might as well. They've already seen Kyoinu and Inuyasha, They won't believe you're really a wolf youkai. Where are your skins anyway? At home?" Becca asked. "Ehh…no, in my…car." Kouga admitted. Becca started laughing. "You keep your skins in you car!" she giggled out. Kouga sweatdropped. "I go running at night, and it's easier to run in skins than these modern clothes." He explained matter-of-factly. "Wow…" Becca sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well go get them then!" Becca said, pushing him towards the stairs.

Five minutes later, Kouga came back up the steps, dressed in the attire that Becca was used to him in. Becca spotted a glint of gold from the corner of her eye. Snatching Kouga's wrist, she examined what adorned it. It was a gold bracelet, with a moonstone set in dead center. "Uhh, Kouga, You've got to lose the bracelet." Becca pointed out. "Can't" Kouga stated simply. "Why not?" Becca questioned confusedly. "Because it holds my concealment spell." Kouga explained. But, Becca shrugged it off. "So what? They've seen Inuyasha, Kyoinu, and the well in action. They all think it's fake or something. C'mon! Lose it!" Becca demanded. Kouga sighed, and slid the bracelet off. His ears became pointed, claws replacing human nails, and his tail moved back and forth behind him. "Here we go!" Becca said, and grabbed Kouga by the hand, dragging him towards Kagome yelling, "Lady Kaede! I've found the wolf prince! He's agreed to talk about his tribe!"

Kouga noticed Kagome almost immediately, and was in front of her, on one knee in a flash. Taking her hand in his, he kissed the top. "Lady Kaede! Seems like forever since I last saw you!" Kouga said, apparently not hearing the warning growl from Inuyasha. But Kagome didn't skip a beat. " 'Tis the wolf prince Kouga! I hear ye would like to tell stories? About ye tribe?" Kagome acted, trying to be patient. "Yes, that is true. I've come to tell great stories about my wolf demon clan." Kouga said in flawless English. Becca, who had seen Kira and Ariel in the back, had plopped down in the grass next to them, and listened to the ordeal that was taking place.

"How did he chance so fast?" Kira questioned. "Dunno." Ariel replied simply. "Those fake pieces are so hot!" Kira squeaked quietly. Both Ariel and Becca smacked their heads simultaneously. "Only Kira…" Ariel muttered.

Suddenly, Becca was dragged up by the hand by Kagome, and dragged into the well house. "What is the matter with you!" Kagome hissed. "What?" Becca asked innocently. "Are you trying to get us exposed?" Kagome argued angrily. "Nope, they all think it's special effects. Costumes too." Becca explained. Kagome looked at her intently, and asked, "You sure?" Positive." Becca reassured her. Kagome sighed. "You sure like to give me a heart-attack, don't you? You're almost as bad as Shippo." Kagome said wearily.

"So what's going on in the Sengoku Jidai anyways?" Becca questioned. "The usual, handprints, hugs, rosary usage, stuff like that." Kagome said. Becca giggled and headed out of the well-house. She stopped mid-stride, and turned around to Kagome. "By the way, that note was not funny. He doesn't want me to sleep on the floor, and I don't want him to sleep on the floor. Like I would sleep in a bed with some random guy. It took me months to even sleep in the same section of the den with the guys in Kouga's clan." Becca said, trying to defend herself, and turning red in the process. Kagome nodded her head knowingly.

"Oh, and your mom is making tea, and she told me we have to monitor Jii-chan. He's chucking sutras again." Becca told her, the feverish-like blush slowly fading from her cheeks. "Kami…it's a good thing that they're not Miroku's. Those poor classmates of yours would be burnt to a crisp." Kagome said, brushing past Becca, and walking towards the group.

Plopping back down next to Kira and Ariel, she decided to listen in to what Kouga was spouting. "---And she was crazy! Not to mention she didn't speak a word of Japanese at first. She was always shoving different herbs and potions in our mouths. I think our favorite part of the whole thing were the wake-up calls." Kouga said, his blue eyes meeting Becca's. Becca gave Kouga a warning glare. Of course, Kouga ignored it. Smirking, he said, "She slept like a log. So, one morning, we made up a plan on how to wake her up. I would attack her, tickle her, while our pack-mates, Ginta and Hikaku yelled in her ears. Little did I know, she kicks hard." Grimacing slightly, he rubbed his stomach where Becca had kicked him so many mornings before.

Kagome watched on in amusement as her friend's face got angrier and angrier by the minute. "Ten bucks says she'll kill him." Said a voice in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Kagome relaxed instantly at the touch, knowing exactly who it was. "This is actually pretty fun to watch and to do, eh Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou, leaning into his chest. "I just can't believe wolf-shit is gonna get his ass kicked by a girl." Inuyasha said, mocking Kouga. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the false amazement in Inuyasha's tone. "How did you know that phrase?" Kagome questioned. "What phrase?" Inuyasha asked her confusedly. "The ten bucks one." "Ash. She has a whole bunch of sayings. It was pretty funny when Chris pissed her off. I think she bit him…" Inuyasha trailed off, deep in thought. Kagome let out a peal of laughter. "She bit him?" Kagome asked between giggles.

Inuyasha didn't get to answer when Kouga's voice boomed across the shrine grounds. "Oi! Mutt-face! Get your hands off of my woman!" The group looked at Kouga in puzzlement. He had interrupted himself, and promptly yelled in Japanese. Inuyasha scowled, and opened his mouth to argue back, but was interrupted by Becca. "Kouga! Lay off of Kags. Ayame's your woman. Now go back to your oh-so- interesting story before I kick your ass harder than what you've got coming." Becca snapped in Japanese. Kouga dismally sat down, but was interrupted of continuing his story by Suki. "Tea's ready!" she called from the doorway in impressive English. Kagome, Inuyasha, Becca, and Kyoinu ran to the doorway to receive the trays of tea. It took about five minutes to hand out the cups and start drinking the tea. Inuyasha went to sulk by himself underneath the Goshinboku, while Kagome answered questions. Becca sat between Kouga and Kyoinu, sipping her tea. "I hate Gaijin." Kouga said pointedly. Becca elbowed him in the ribs. "What? They don't know what I'm saying!" Kouga said, trying to defend himself. "I'm a Gaijin. Aren't you forgetting that baka?" Becca pointed out. "Heh…" Kouga said weakly, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, Kyoinu nudged Becca, pointing over her shoulder. Inuyasha was standing up, Looking at what seemed to be a Blonde American woman. The look on Inuyasha's face was non-to- pleasant. "Oh shit." Becca muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had finals, Honors chorus, and on top of that, having to take care of my church because my grandfather went in for surgery. It's been so freakin' crazy, it's unbelievable. I really wanted to update, and gave myself seven kinds of hell for not updating sooner, but it's up! Enjoy!

Chapter 19!

Becca drank the rest of her tea, like it was a shot of whiskey. Dropping her cup on the ground, she ran to rescue the poor soul who was attempting to talk to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking like he was going to pounce on the blonde.

"'Scuse me." Becca said in English, not looking at the woman's face, and slipping between the two. Yanking on Inuyasha's forelocks, she brought his face down to hers so they were face-to-face.

"Owww….bitch! That hurts!" Inuyasha whined, still scowling.

"Pup, shut up and pay attention," Becca hissed at him in Japanese. "You will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT, attack them. They're humans, not to mention Gaijin (foreigners). So relax, before I take out the anger I have from Kouga on you. Got it pup?"

"Ugh, whatever bitch…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Becca yanked a little harder on his forelocks.

"Yes!" he yelped.

"Thank you!" Becca said, letting go of his forelocks, and pushing him in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha hastily retreated, and went to sit with Kagome, sticking his tongue out in the process. Becca closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning around. Opening her eyes she gasped in surprise as she recognized the blonde woman.

"Becca? What are you doing here?" The woman asked in English.

"Mrs. Lister? You're here on the senior trip?" Becca asked, confusion clear on her face. Mrs. Lister (A.N: not a new character. Just for this chappie, and maybe a later one.) nodded.

"How did you manage that? You work at the Middle School! Why are you on a High School trip?" Becca questioned. Mrs. Lister smiled.

"They wanted someone from the music department, but nobody from the High school could go. So, here I am. Why are you here, and dressed like that? Somebody told me that you just went to Florida." Mrs. Lister said, eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement. Becca sighed, preparing for the long explanation she had to execute.

"I came here to visit my friend, and help her family out around the shrine. There was no trip to Florida," Becca explained.

"Oh…I forgot who told me that. Oh well! So, where is everybody?" the chorus teacher questioned. Becca grabbed her hand, and led her over to the group. The poor woman never got to sit down before she was attacked by the Crew members. "Mrs. Lister!" 'Manda cried excitedly. Mrs. Lister started to choke.

"Ehh…who oh!" Becca said worriedly as her friends proceeded to deprive the teacher of oxygen.

"Guys? Don't make me get Inuyasha!" Becca exclaimed, trying to yank her friends off of the teacher.

When it didn't work, she opted to call in the Calvary. Turning, around, she yelled to the youkai in Japanese, "Oi! Guys? A little help here?" Kouga, Kyoinu, and Inuyasha heaved a simultaneous sigh, and peeled the crew members off, one by one. As soon as they were all of, Inuyasha snorted.

"Fucking Gaijin squeezing the life outta friends." Inuyasha said. Becca shot him a glare and turned around to introduce Mrs. Lister to the present Sengoku Jidai people.

Before she even opened her mouth, Jii-chan shot out of nowhere, plastering a sutra on Mrs. Lister's forehead.

"Youkai be gone!" he said in broken English. Inuyasha burst out in laughter as Kouga tried his hardest to cover up his laughter with a well-placed cough.

"Jii-chan!" Becca groaned, "There aren't any youkai here! If there were, we'd get rid of them!" Becca told him in Japanese. She was going to have talk to Kagome about locking up her senile grandfather. Jii-chan walked away muttering about evil demons and getting no respect. Becca rolled her eyes at the elder, then snatched the sutra off of her old teacher's forehead. "Sorry about that, he has this weird obsession with thinking everyone's a youkai." Becca said, not noticing she was still using Japanese. Mrs. Lister quirked an eyebrow, and stared blankly at Becca. A chuckle escaped from Kouga from his spot next to Becca. "What? Did I turn into Jaken or something?" Becca asked, still using Japanese. That was it for Kouga. He burst out in hysterical peals of laughter.

"You're talking in Japanese baka!" Kouga gasped out between laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Becca's eyes widened in astonishment at Kouga's words. Then, she busted out laughing, leaning her head on Kouga's shoulder. She laughed so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Lister's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her bangs. Ashley smacked her forehead and turned to the baffled music teacher.

"Sorry, she's been doing that the whole time. Kouga just doesn't help. That raving maniac is Kouga, a friend of Becca's. The silver-haired dude with the dog-ears is Inuyasha. The dark haired dude with the dog-ears is Kyoinu, and I have no clue where Kagome went…" Ash trailed of, scanning the shrine grounds. Mrs. Lister nodded in understandment, and studied Becca and Kouga, who were clinging to each other, trying to stop laughing. Both twins rolled their eyes and walked off.

"Well, Becca, finally glad to see you've found a boyfriend." Mrs. Lister said observantly. Kouga and Becca abruptly halted their laughter, and stared at the chorus teacher in silent shock. This in turn set the crew off.

"Ma'am, I think you are mistaken," Kouga started politely. "I am not her boyfriend, her love is her knight in shining fire-rat armor." Kouga said, earning a smack across the back of the head from a blushing Becca.

"Kouga! Shut up! You know I can't diss you because you're married!" Becca groaned, hiding her face in sheer embarrassment.

"He's married?" Mrs. Lister asked, trying to process this new information. Kouga nodded. "My God! You don't even look old enough to be married!" Mrs. Lister exclaimed.

"He's older than he looks." Came a heavily accented voice from behind them. Kagome walked up behind them, bowing politely to the music teacher. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. My family runs the shrine." Kagome said slowly, extending her hand to the bewildered teacher.

"Mrs. Lister, pleased to meet you. This is a beautiful shrine." Mrs. Lister said slowly, making sure to enunciate. Reaching foreword, she shook Kagome's hand.

"So, how do you know Bec hasn't had a boyfriend?" Kouga asked curiously. At this, the Crew snickered.

"Mrs. Lister knows all." The Crew said eerily in unison. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "That was the most creepiest thing I have ever heard you guys say. You sound like the monk bonked by Hiraikotsu one too many times." Kouga said, earning disturbed looks from the crew. Kagome giggled in agreement, while Mrs. Lister looked on in confusion.

"What monk, I didn't see a monk." Mrs. Lister asked.

"You're better off not meeting him." Ash advised.

Suddenly, a cry came from the well house that made faces pale considerably. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Becca was the first one to snap out of her shock.

"Holy shit! Everyone DUCK!" She yelled, running so fast towards the group that her feet were barely touching the grass. She scanned the shrine grounds, trying to spot the massive boomerang. As she skidded to a halt in front of her classmates, who currently had their faces in the grass, she came face to face with the massive bone. Reaching up, she caught it by the leather straps with much difficulty. She slammed it into the ground, and glared at Inuyasha who was trying to stealthily exit the mini-shrine.

Before she could yell at him, the sound of an unsheathing katana reached her ears. "Sango! Put the katana away! Miroku, get the hell away from the girls, and Inuyasha, get your ass over here, pup!" Becca commanded in Japanese. Sango looked around wildly at the chaos that was starting to form. Miroku on the other hand, flat-out ignored Becca, while Inuyasha huffed over to Becca. He stopped in front of her, arms crossed stubbornly in front of him.

"What, bitch?" he demanded. Becca yanked on his forelocks, and brought them face to face once again. _'Ouch' _Inuyasha thought with painful realization. _'It looks like she's found a new way to cause pain.'_

"Have you fallen out of your fucking tree!" Becca hissed in his face. "Sango could've killed someone, not to mention it could blow our cover! Kagome and I have lives here you know!" Becca snapped at him angrily.

"They've already seen everyone else! And what in the seven hells do you mean about 'blowing our cover'? Everyone keeps saying it!" Inuyasha growled testily. Becca rolled her eyes at him.

"Kagome'll tell you later! Please tell me you didn't bring Shippo too?" Becca said, praying to every deity that Inuyasha hadn't. Before he could reply, a flying orange ball came towards Becca.

"Becca! Where are we? Who're these people? Why aren't they speaking Japanese? The smell funny. Where are we? Do you have any pocky?" Shippo asked in one breath.

"Inuyasha, I'm so gonna kill you, but I think I'll leave it to Kagome, who's making her way over here. Hold him so I can get the other two." Becca hissed, shoving Shippo into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha gulped as Kagome stomped over to him, looking ready to kill. Becca walked away from Inuyasha and the young kitsune, who was talking a mile a minute. She yanked Hiraikotsu out of the ground and proceeded to walk over to where Miroku was sitting, a girl's hand enclosed in his own.

Not saying anything, Becca swiftly knocked Miroku over the head, knocking him unconscious. "Damn hentai…Sorry Christina. He does it to every single girl he lays eyes on." Becca apologized, dragging the houshi into the house by the scruff of his robes. Depositing him in the living room, she walked outside to find Sango missing. She turned to ask Kagome and Inuyasha, only to find Kagome "sit"ing Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes and scanned the shrine grounds and sprinted to the mouth of Inuyasha's forest. If there was one place Sango knew, it was that forest. Sprinting over, she heard one thing that made her stop in her tracks.

"Damn! That's a nice body!" said an admiring voice. Becca hopped into the nearest tree, and watched as a group of guys gathered around something from a high branch. She saw a head of dark hair, and felt her heart drop. Poor Sango was surrounded by a group of guys, and had no clue what to do.

"Shit!" Becca cursed under her breath. "Leave her alone!" Becca yelled, hopping down from the tree.

"Or what?" challenged Randall, stepping foreword in front of Becca.

"Do you honestly want to try me?" Becca demanded, trying to make eye-contact with Sango. Randall moved his head into her line of vision.

"Or what? You gonna send your pansy-ass friends on me?" Randall taunted. Becca stepped up to him.

"No shit-for-brains, I'm gonna kick your ass. You okay with that?" Becca taunted back.

Randall lunged foreword, fist flying. In a matter of two seconds, Becca caught his fist and flung him over her shoulder. Lying on his back, Randall groaned in pain. Several "Oh shit!" 's came from the audience of guys behind her. Becca looked down at Randall.

"Wow, you're so weak you're attacking a chick. Next time, you won't be so lucky. If you thought I was going to take your shit, think again. I may be quiet in school, but I'm not weak or stupid." Becca spat, turning on her heel towards the group of guys. They gulped and obediently parted, revealing a shocked Sango.

Grabbing Sango's wrist, Becca marched back to the house with Sango in tow. Bursting into the living room, she hurriedly recited:

"_Language barriers that keep us apart_

_Divide and let us speak from the heart_

_Speaking English is no longer a problem _

_Never again will we be left to fumble." _

Making sure it worked, she spoke in English. "Oh yes, I just kicked Randall's ass!" Becca exclaimed, collapsing onto the floor, leaning on Kyoinu's legs. Kyoinu sat foreword on the couch, and looked at Becca in surprise.

"You did what?" he asked in perfect English. Becca opened her mouth to reply when a commotion interrupted her. Two girls burst into the living room.

"Ohmigod Bec! Randall's hurting so bad, it looks like someone kicked him in the balls!" exclaimed a coffee-skinned girl. Everyone looked at Becca in shock.

"You attacked a human?" Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"He attacked me first…" Becca said sheepishly.

"He fucking deserved it!" said the other girl, who had boyish looks. Miroku was up in a flash.

"My fair maidens!"

That was all he got out before Kagome and Sango worked their magick. "Hentai!" the both exclaimed in unison. Miroku was face-vaulted into the carpet. Inuyasha habitually flinched.

"Damn monk…" he muttered. Becca looked around, noticing two of important members of their team were missing.

"Where's Shippo and Kirara?" Becca asked.

"I'm right here!" came a disembodied voice from the other side of the couch. Shippo emerged munching on a chocolate bar, courtesy of Suki.

"Awww! He's sooo cute!" observed the dark skinned girl. Inuyasha and Kyoinu's ears flattened at the girl's high-pitched voice.

"Ari, be gentle with him. No more sugar either. Kagome, Kyoinu, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kouga, and Miroku, if you're conscious, this is Arielle, or Ari, and Jess." Becca introduced the two. She looked at Inuyasha, and almost burst out laughing. She could tell Inuyasha had been sat a large amount of times. His hair was sticking up in various places and he had pieces of carpet on his face. Becca was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't still digging himself out of a huge crater.

"Hey Sis!" Jess said, nodding to Ashley G.

"She's your sister?" Kagome questioned, her accent lighter.

"Yep, they're twins." Chris explained. Inuyasha snorted.

"They're not twins! They look nothing alike!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kouga rolled his eyes, along with the Crew, Kyoinu and Shippo. The other humans in the room looked on in confusion.

"Use your nose mutt-face! Or are you too stupid to use it?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, but obediently sniffed. Grumbling, he sat down defeated. "They really are twins?" Sango piped up. The two were as different as could be. Jess was a tomboy, with short cropped hair, while Ashley was more hippie-like. Long hair with a peace-sign necklace.

"Yep…damn wolf." Inuyasha muttered.

Both Jess and Ari each had a quirked eyebrow. "Ehh…guys, can you hang out in the yard for us? We'll be out in a sec." Becca said, shooing the two girls away. As soon as they were out the door, Becca returned to the parlor, and plopped back down in front of Kyoinu. Almost instantly, she was assaulted with questions. She couldn't even think straight as questions flew from all sides. A vein in Becca's head pulsed. She took a deep breath, and sang as loud as she could.

" _yonder come day_

_day is a breakin' _

_yonder come day _

_oh my soul_

_yonder come day_

_day is a breakin'_

_sun is a-risin'_

_in my soul."_

Surprisingly, voices echoed back from outside. The crew laughed at the irony and then turned back to Becca. "Don't even start. We were going to go back today but WHS showed up. I think we might have to stay until they leave." Becca said cautiously, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the explosion. It never came. She cracked an eye open, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me! I don't want to deal with these idiots everyday if they find out the well is real." Inuyasha said, shaking his head, ears twitching.

"What about us?" Sango questioned quietly.

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Becca wondered, meeting Kagome's eyes. Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Well, we could give it a shot…" Kagome trailed off.

"If we do, they have to change. Me too. I am so tired of this outfit!" Becca stated. Kagome nodded. The others looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"What are you two babbling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're staying. Can you guys change and have Souta find something for Shippo? Miroku can use something from you guys. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked the silver-haired hanyou. Suddenly, Becca remembered something.

"Awesome job dressing Kyoinu the other day." She complimented Inuyasha. "Feh..." was all Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up, and stepped over the fallen monk. "C'mon Sango, lets get you in some different clothes." Kagome said, leading the way upstairs.

"Yes, you've already attracted waaayy too much attention." Becca grumbled, heading up the stairs, trying not to kill herself by tripping up the stairs in the process. As she entered the room, she automatically started to braid her long hair. "So, too many idiots for you to handle?" Becca teased Sango.

"I thought Houshi-sama was bad…" Sango grumbled.

"I found out early on that American humans are a lot like youkai. Take down the leader, the rest will back off." Becca said, an evil glint in her eye. An astonished Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"You attacked humans?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Becca said truthfully. "The only human's ass I've kicked was Randall's. Insults work better among girls." Becca explained. Both Kagome and Sango let out a sigh of relief. Kagome shook her head, and ventured into her closet. "Here Sango, try this on." Kagome said, presenting Sango with some clothes and undergarments. Both Becca and Kagome helped Sango get dressed, showing her how buttons, clasps, and ties worked. By the time they were done, Sango was in kakhi pants, and a pink t-shirt. Becca and Kagome had also changed, much to Becca's relief. Coming down the stairs, they spotted a boy around ten, standing in the living room, looking lost. His red hair was short, and his green eyes darted around the room. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Kagome! They left me alone!" The boy whined, sounding familiar.

"Shippo-chan?" Kagome questioned in confusion.

"Yeah! Who else has this bushy tail---oh." Shippo cut himself off as he noticed that he no longer had a tail, or any other youkai features. Not to mention he was about a foot taller than usual.

"What---how---when?" Was all Kagome got out. Shippo tilted his head in confusion and stared at Kagome.

"I think what she means is how did you get so tall?" Becca said, trying to keep her jaw from dropping.

"You look….human." Sango said, awestruck.

"Kouga gave me this bracelet and told me to wear it." Shippo explained, holding up his wrist. His wrist was adorned with the same gold bracelet with a moonstone set dead center that Kouga wore.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"It's a bracelet that has some sort of enchantment on it. It conceals youkai as humans." Becca explained to Sango and Kagome.

"Where's everyone else?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Probably outside somewhere. Especially the Crew. Hanging out with other friends most likely." Becca said off-handedly, brushing off Sango's worry. Becca trusted Kouga enough not to screw anything up, and if he did, either Chris or Inuyasha would beat him.

The four walked outside to see what everyone else was doing. With their new found language, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Kyoinu, were talking to the foreigners. Miroku had Brittany's hand in his and was chattering away non-stop. If it had been any other girl, Miroku would have been unconscious in a heartbeat. But Becca stopped the girls and just walked away. (A/N: Did you get the hint Becca doesn't like Brittany?)

Kagome and Sango stared at her, dumbfounded, as she walked away. Kagome snapped out of her stupor first. She ran to catch up to Becca. "You're going to let him get away with that? Especially to one of your classmates?"

"Damn straight. That girl lost my respect years ago. There's no way in hell I'm going to give it to her now." Becca said icily. A resounding thud sounded throughout the shrine grounds, causing everyone to halt their chatter. The two girls didn't even turn around to know the cause. Becca looked at Kagome with sadness in her eyes. "The worst part is," Becca whispered, sadness heavily layered in her tone, "she betrayed and abandoned me right after my mother was killed. She can find another drone to help her. I'm done."

Suddenly, Becca's eyes brightened as they fixed on something over Kagome's shoulder. "What?" Kagome questioned.

"Look at those two. Only Will could get them to do something like that." Becca giggled, her mood visibly lightening. Both Inuyasha and Kyoinu were watching Will strut across the lawn, doing a version of the Gangsta walk. The two watched him for a minute before copying him. Kagome turned around and started laughing as soon as she spotted them. Both girls didn't notice that both of the hanyous had a gold bracelet on each of their wrists.

Becca strutted over the three guys as best as she could. "What up my homey-skilletz?" she joked. Will laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing much my biotch. Just showin' your peeps how to do the gangsta walk." Will retorted.

"And Nadine's not helping? I'm shocked!" Becca said sincerely.

"She's over there somewhere. Your boys looked like they were bored, so I took matters into my own hands. So, did you see our crazy ex-chorus teacher?" Will asked cheerfully.

"You mean to tell me you all knew she was here, and didn't tell me? I almost had an aneurysm when I saw her!" Becca exclaimed.

"What's an aneur-thingy?" Both Kyoinu and Inuyasha asked in unison.

Becca turned around to explain it to them, and her expression became a mixture of confusion and shock. "What happened---" she started, but was cut short when both hanyous simultaneously held up their wrists.

"Those special effects looked really cool. Why didn't he take off his sword too?" Will questioned as if suddenly noticing the two's now-human features.

"What the hell is he doing, pulling them out of a hat?" Becca wondered aloud.

Nobody got to answer her comment when a resounding smack echoed through the shrine grounds, followed by a small chorus of "Did he just do what I think he did?" There was a chorus off collective sighs, and "Yes he did. He'll never learn." From the group that traveled to the Sengoku Jidai and back.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't lay him out good this time." Becca said leading the other three to where everyone else was seated. Sure enough, the familiar sight of Miroku spread-eagled on the ground, unconscious met their line of vision.

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Daaaamn, that's the worst beating I've ever seen that lech get." He said in pure amazement.

"That would be what I was talking about ma'am." Came Kouga's voice from the crowd.

"Shut it Kouga before you're lying right there next to him." Becca threatened.

"Yeah right Becs, you're a weakling! Bring it on!" Kouga said, earning a chorus of "oooohs!" from the students.

The two faced each other in a fighting stance as everyone else was watching them with rapt attention, including a couple of cheers, including one from Inuyasha. "Kick his ass!" he yelled, causing the Crew to bust out laughing. Kouga waved a hand, beckoning Becca to attack him. Becca lunched at him, fist flying. Kouga reached up to catch her fist, a smirk on his face. His smirk quickly became a grimace when Becca quickly switched and kicked his mid-section instead, sending Kouga in a position much like Miroku's Landing on her feet, Becca dusted off her hands.

"You may have taught me how to fight, but I've learned some new tricks." Becca said, winking at Kouga. She turned to her shocked classmates. Upon seeing their shocked expressions, she smiled. "That little demonstration was called 'Keeping Kouga in Line'." She said, earning laughter.

A/N: Well, I have a new obsession. Renaissance Faires! I am determined to become a performer…maybe I have some Rennies out there who could give me some tips? Anyways…20 is being typed at the moment, and it should be out week after next! Okay, off to typing the chappie, then I hafta brainstorm on garb…help!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ha! Here's chappie 20! I have to say…I got no reviews except for one. If I don't get more than three this chapter…I won't post until I get them. I don't really want to do this, but I only got one review. Anyways, enjoy! 

**Chapter 20!**

"Holy shit, and I thought you guys were bad!" Inuyasha said, collapsing on the couch.

"**Ass hole," Becca muttered as she followed suit and plopped down on the carpet, leaning on Kyoinu's legs as he sat in the chair. **

"**What the hell did you just say?" Inuyasha demanded, leaning foreword to glare at Becca. Kagome yanked on his arm to make him sit back next to her. **

"**_Sweetie_, as much as I hate to say it, you deserved it," Kagome said in the sugary- sweet tone she used when pissed off at the hanyou. If his ears were visible, Inuyasha probably would've flattened them. Becca shot him a smug look from her spot on the floor. **

"**So how do we plan on killing this Akagi dude?" Lyndsi voiced, trying to surpress the mayhem that was likely to occur. **

"**Same way we killed his bastard creator. Backlash Waves, holy arrows, and muscle," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. **

"**Like that's gonna work," Becca scoffed, "He's gonna know it's coming. We have a week until our classmates leave. We can come up with a plan in that time. Lyndsi and I can start to make potions," Becca offered. Inuyasha glared at her, but kept his mouth closed. **

"**What kind of potions?" Sango piped up. She was settled on the floor across from Becca, playing with Kirara. Becca thought for a second before replying. **

"**Well, I can make one to magnify Shippo's foxfire, one to strengthen Hiraikotsu, and one to make Miroku's sutras and Kagome's arrows more powerful for starters," Becca explained. Her companions nodded in understandment. "Well if that's settled, I'm going to do some laps at the school," Becca stated, getting up and brushing herself off. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed out of the house.**

**"What's a lap?" Kyoinu asked in confusion. **

"**She's going swimming. She swims competitively and it calms her," Lyndsi explained. **

"**Damn, she's got to be stressing about something. For her to do laps by herself, something's up," Chris said, running a hand through his hair. **

"**Maybe it was Randall. Poor Bec, he hasn't let up on her all year." Ash chimed in.**

"**He kind of reminded me of Jakotsu," Sango said, causing Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and herself to shiver at the mere memory. "He wouldn't leave me alone. Those other guys too. I didn't even know who to hit first," Sango finished, not seeing the enraged look on Miroku's face. **

"**I don't think that idiot is going to come near us like that again. He looked like he needed more that the hag's strongest herbs to get rid of the pain," Inuyasha said scowling. Kagome opened her mouth to chastise him, but was interrupted by Kyoinu. **

"**I'm going to go and see what those laps are. I'll be back," He said, abruptly standing and walking out of the door. **

**"Those two are so obvious," Kagome said, cuddling up to Inuyasha. The crew nodded in agreement. **

"**I wonder if it'll take them three years to figure it out," Sango added slyly. Both Kagome and Inuyasha spluttered to find something to argue with. **

"**How did you know? We hadn't even told you yet!" Kagome finally managed to splutter out. **

"**It was kind of hard not to notice you two acting all cuddly and all," Miroku commented. **

"**I think the whole 'sweetie' thing added on" Shippo pointed out. **

"**Lech, at least I made a move. As for you runt…." Inuyasha spat, jumping from his seat on the couch and advancing on the kit. Shippo let out a squeal and ran as fast as he could out of the room. **

"**Something tells me this might end up as a WWE smackdown," 'Manda pointed out as Kagome took off after the two. **

_**:With Becca and her unknown visitor:**_

Becca glided through the water in the familiar strokes that were a second nature to her. _Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe_. The constant pattern calmed her. _'Why do these things happen to me? The gods have such a funny sense of humor.'_ Becca thought sarcastically. The recent day's events played through in her mind. _Stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe, stroke, stroke, flip, stroke, stroke, breathe._ She began to sprint to the end of the pool. _'Kagome's face _was_ pretty funny when she saw them all standing outside the mini-shrine.'_ Becca thought, the corners of her mouth twitching. She finished her sprint to the end of the lane, and finally stood up. "Whew, that was a pretty good 500," She said, glancing at the clock while lifting up her goggles. "That was bangin', " came a male voice from the other side of the pool. Becca jumped and slowly turned around. When she saw Kyoinu standing at the edge of the pool, arms crossed across his chest, she nearly drowned herself by laughing. 

"Dude, we have to talk to Will about teaching you new words…" Becca sighed, taking her swim cap off. Dunking underwater, she vaulted out of the pool in one fluid motion. She patted her face dry with her towel, then wrapped it around her torso. She looked up to see Kyoinu staring at her, his face rivaling his brother's haori.

"**What are you looking at? My body's not beautiful or anything," She said, gathering her things. Kyoinu's mouth moved like a fish, no sound coming out. **

"**Well, while you try to regain your composure, I'm going to change. Be right out," Becca said, her cheeks pinking slightly. As the door closed behind her, she voiced what was running through her mind. "Just to think, if Mom hadn't escaped to the future, I wouldn't be alive and living in two worlds. I wouldn't have even met Kyoinu." **

_**:At the shrine…:**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango demanded, blushing furiously.

"**Exactly what he said. If the monk would quit hitting on other girls, he'd see what was right in front him," Kouga said, entering the fray. **

"**Why you….At least I'm not thickheaded like you! Trying to take Kagome as your mate when you had the opportunity to take Ayame all along!" Miroku shot back. **

**Kouga growled and chucked his teacup at Miroku. Miroku saw the cup coming, and ducked, causing the cup to fly over his head to the doorway. Becca and Kyoinu chose that moment to walk in. Becca came face to face with the flying object. Waving her hands quickly, the cup froze in mid-air, right in front of her face. She grabbed it out of the air and held it out.**

**"Which one of you idiots is throwing things?" she demanded testily. All fingers pointed to Kouga, who paled. Becca placed the cup on the table and promptly smacked Kouga on the back of the head. "Smarten up," She said, turning on her heel and heading back out of the living room. "By the way," she added, causing Kouga to gulp nervously. "We might as well go to school in the morning. I don't really want to stay home for nothing. Inuyasha can hold down the fort. Then, we can go to the mall or something," She finished, heading up the stairs.**

**"That was different," Chris said, staring at the spot that Becca had stood mere moments before. **

"**Tell me about it…" muttered Lyndsi. **

"**Where'd she go, anyway?" asked Ashley G. curiously.  
"She went to bed. She was asleep on her feet on the walk home," Kyoinu**

**explained, sitting down against the wall, and pinning Kouga with a small glare.**

"**Whoa…dude, she had to be pissed. I don't think she's ever tired herself out like that," Ash said in amazement. **

"**Okay, who's doing a Fudge Track run?" Asked 'Manda, drawing confused looks from everyone but the crew. **

"**We should make Kouga do it. He's the one who almost killed her with the cup," Larissa voted, causing the other occupants in the room to look at her strangely. **

"**What in the seven hells is a 'Fudge Track run'?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome shot him with a pointed look, while Lyndsi sighed.**

"**It's Bec's Favorite ice cream. It usually helps cheer her up," Lyndsi explained. Kouga heaved a sigh and stood up, straightening his god-forsaken pants that he had changed into. "Fine, I'll go. I'll be back," he said, speeding out of the door. Everyone exchanged mildly shocked glances. Suddenly, Shippo, who should have been asleep, asked, "What's ice cream?"**

_**:Upstairs…:**_

Becca flipped over again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I am never getting to sleep tonight!" Becca groaned, shifting yet again. She had tried everything from writing in her journal, to doing her hair. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was reeling. Just this week's events were stressing her out. The thing with Randall had just topped it off. "Bastards…" she muttered, turning over again.

**Suddenly, two quick knocks on the bedroom door made her sit up in surprise. It was Kagome's room, she didn't need to knock. She didn't have time to do anything before the eight girls piled into the room. **

"**Didn't you guys leave already?" Becca asked, looking at them in disbelief.**

**Lyndsi snorted. **

"**And leave my Imouto like this? I don't think so!" she said, hopping on the **

**bed next to Becca.**

"**Like what? I'm fine!" Becca tried to reassure them. Ash laughed out loud. **

"**Bec, from what your dog-eared prince told us, you did a 500 and then some. Not like he knew what it meant. What's wrong?" Ash asked, jumping onto the bed. **

**Becca sighed in defeat. They knew her too well. "Okay, Randall just said some nasty things before I kicked his ass. They're just getting to me," Becca admitted. **

"**Well, we brought something to cheer you up!" Kagome exclaimed, taking the tub of ice cream out from behind her back. **

"**These weird utensils too!" Sango said, revealing a handful of spoons. **

"**Thanks guys!" Becca giggled, hugging Lyndsi. **

"**C'mon! Let's dig in before it melts!" 'Manda voiced, causing mild laughter from the Crewmembers. **

**"It melts?" Sango asked innocently, causing the laughter to escalate. **

"**Try it, and I'll explain it to you later." Becca told her, shoving a spoonful into Sango's mouth.**

_**:With the boys…:**_

"Well, something tells me you guys will be sleeping down here tonight. Either they're going to overload on ice cream and pass out, or just fall asleep. That means no cuddling," Kouga said, casting a triumphant smirk at Inuyasha. Spluttering, Inuyasha pointed at his twin.

"**Him too! He's been getting cozy with the bitch!" He managed to get out. Kyoinu's mouth opened and closed, searching for words. Kouga leaned foreword, resting his forearms on his knees, looking deftly at Kyoinu over the coffee table, his face serious. **

"**What are your intentions with Bec?" he asked in a low tone.**

**After several painful-looking expressions from Kyoinu, Kouga burst out laughing. He patted Kyoinu on the shoulder while the male half of the Crew looked at the three youkai with raised eyebrows. "I'm just kidding! Damn! You're much more sensitive than your baka brother!" he exclaimed, earning himself a deadly glare from Inuyasha. **

"**Oookay then, I'm gonna go," Chris said as he edged out of the room.**

_**:The next Morning:**_

The alarm blasted the girls out of dreamland, well, three of them actually.

"Holy crap, did somebody get the number of that youkai that just knocked me out?" Becca groaned. Sango looked around, and finding there wasn't any danger, didn't bother getting up. Kagome laughed softly from her side of the room.

"Too much ice cream?" she asked, trying to untangle herself from the girls stretched out on her bed.

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much ice cream in my entire life!" Becca said, finally fighting her way off the bed. "C'mon, let's get dressed first, then we can give them a drop of that potion. We can let Sango be since she's already back asleep." Becca said, stretching.

There was a soft knock on the door that made Kagome and Becca jump. Laughing at their shakiness, Becca cracked the door open as Kagome peeked over her shoulder. Chris stood there, a pile of girls' uniforms in his arms.

"I went home and had Alyse raid their closets. She didn't expect me back last night. Damn….looks like you just rolled out of bed," Chris said, eyeing Becca's frizzed out bed-head.

"Ha ha ha, you're a freakin' riot," Becca said sarcastically, taking the uniforms from him. Kagome pitied her and took half the stack.

"It's my job. I'm gonna go wake the guys now. I brought my flute!" Chris said excitedly, heading downstairs. Becca smiled and shook her head, closing the door. Plopping her stack of uniforms on top of the pile that was sitting on a corner of her bed that was unoccupied, she told Kagome, "I don't think we'll need the potion…"

A shrill squeak and a couple of curses sounded from downstairs, waking the girls up, each one of them wincing. Sango managed to jump up and grab Hiraikotsu from it's resting place next to Tetsusaiga.

"Dammit, somebody take that thing away from him!" Lyndsi grouched. Sango relaxed as notes of music came up the stairs, and she recognized the instrument. The door was kicked gently open, and Chris stood there, playing his flute. Much to Kagome's and Sango's amusement, Becca marched up to Chris and snatched the flute away from him. She smacked him over the head with it gently, as to not hurt the instrument, then literally kicked his butt out of the room. She held the flute up triumphantly. Kagome and Sango laughed at the antics, but the Crewmembers remained unfazed.

"Damn, since we're away from home, and you're not there, he's started doing it every morning," Ash complained, getting off of the bed.

"Hey, at least it's at seven-thirty and not six. C'mon, let's get ready," Becca said, pointing to the uniforms and starting to dress.

The first class of the day for everybody was ancient Japanese history. Sensei Kamijinchi was thankfully still on Sengoku Jidai myths. He had them writing down important "character" names when a knock on the door sent everyone's heads up. Principal Takenawa walked in. "Good morning Principal Takenawa," The students said politely in unison.

"Good morning, good morning…" Principal Takenawa said offhandedly, walking up to Sensei Kamijinchi. "We have a group of students here from America. They want to see how a school works here. Would you be willing to let them sit in the back?" he asked the Sensei, causing frantic whispers to break out among the students. The Crew members and Kagome exchanged worried glances. "Please tell me it's not who I think it is!" Becca prayed.

A/N: It's a cliffie! Review for more!

E/N: W00t! Getting better as it goes on, and always entertaining.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21!!

"I don't think that would be a problem." Sensei Kamijinchi agreed. Students began streaming into the room causing a quiet chorus of "Uh-oh."'s from the Crew and Kagome. Sensei Kamijinchi waited for them all to assemble in the back of the room before speaking. "Welcome to Ancient Japan History!" he said in English, causing his students to look at him in surprise. Whispers came from both sets of students as they looked at each other.

Sensei Kamijinchi cleared his throat, causing everyone to quiet down. "Do any of you know any legends from Japan?" Sensei Kamijinchi directed at the group in the back of the room. Several hands went up making the sensei look at them in surprise. "You." He said, pointing at Jess.

"The legend of the hanyou and the Jewel of Four Souls." Jess told him.

"So you've been to Higurashi's shrine have you?" Sensei observed. They nodded their heads. "Okay, good. Right now we're taking notes about that. You don't have a tour guide yet, do you?" Sensei Kamijinchi questioned.

"No, but could we request Becca please?" Ms. Nagle questioned. Sensei Kamijinchi raised an eyebrow and stared at Becca.

"You mean Frueh? You know her?" he asked.

"Yes, she attended our school along with Chris, Lyndsi, Ashley, and the rest of them." Mrs. Lister finished.

Sensei Kamijinchi turned to Becca. "Do you know the school well enough? Or would you like Higurashi to help you?" he asked her in Japanese.

"Yes please." Becca replied back in Japanese.

"All right, remind me to write notes for you girls to your teachers. Now, most of you are good with English, right? Can we please test it out?" Sensei Kamijinchi requested in Japanese.

"Yes Sensei Kamijinchi." They replied in English.

"Okay. My name is Sensei Kamijinchi. You may call me Mr. Kamijinchi, or Mr. K. if you wish. If you're wondering why I am fluent in English, I taught in New York. Now, who knows who the hanyou traveled with?" The Crew's hands went up (A/N: I'm making Kagome a part of the crew, k?) along with a couple of the WHS students. "Wow…you all know this? Okay, when I pick on you, name one. Higurashi!" Sensei said, (A/N: Hell, I'm gonna call him Mr. K too.) pointing at Kagome.

"The miko err…priestess from the future." Kagome said.

"Good! Geraldi!" Mr. K. said, pointing to Amanda.

"Shippo the fox demon!" she said.

"Nice! Frueh!"

"Kyoinu, Inuyasha's twin." Becca said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Great! Harris!"

"Miroku, the::cough:: hentai ::cough:: monk." Chris said, earning laughter.

"Okay….Wilson!"

"Sango, the taijiya…err…demon slayer." Lyndsi said, correcting herself.

"Nice save. Still more? Martin?"

"Kirara the cat demon!" Larissa squealed.

"Okay, umm…you." Mr. K. said, pointing to Ms. Nagle.

"Kouga the wolf demon."

"Amazing. Lafferty?"

"Lady Kaede, the village priestess of Musashi Domain." Kristy pointed out. The teacher looked at them in shock. If he hadn't been young, Becca would have thought he was having a heart attack.   
"Wow, you must spend a lot of time at the shrine. I'm impressed." Mr. K. finally said.

"Thank you Sensei." They said in unison.  
"All right, answer the questions at the end of the chapter. Complete sentences. May I see one of the teachers in the back up here?" Mr. K. asked, sitting down behind his desk. Mrs. Nagle walked up to his desk, and the two started speaking in hushed tones.

Kagome, Becca, Lyndsi, and Chris zoomed through the work. Then they read the questions to the rest of the crew, who finished them quickly. Then, Becca raised her hand. "Frueh?" Mr. K. asked.

"Could I read the chapter to them? They can't read the Kanji, and they look pretty bored." Becca pointed out.

"Good idea Frueh. Could you help her Higurashi?" Mr. K. asked. "Hai Sensei." Kagome answered him.

They both got up and stood in front of the group. "Hey, wake up guys, we have something to do." Becca said, causing several people to jump awake.

"Alright, let's see how many of you paid attention yesterday at my shrine. We have some questions for you. Question one: What was the name of the jewel that the miko Kikyou protected?" Kagome questioned.

"The queen of the dykes." Randall coughed, causing laughter from some of his friends.

"No you big oaf, it was the Jewel of Four Souls. Now shut up." Kira snapped from the back.

"Thank you Kira." Becca said appreciatively.

Kagome and Becca collapsed on the ground after the tour of the school. It had been hectic, students running every which way. Everyone had gone back to the hotel, much to the relief of the two girls. "The one day I forget my lunch." Kagome sighed.

"Me too. Nobody else eats lunch anymore. We can't even steal from them." Becca pointed out. Her friends didn't normally eat lunch, but opted to eat after school.

"Forget something?" Came a voice from the tree that was shielding the two from the sun. Inuyasha leaped from the tree, causing the two girls to jump.

"Your Mom sent me with this." Inuyasha said, holding out Kagome's lunchbox. "

"Awww! Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed, planting a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

"How the hell did you get over the wall? That think is huge!" Becca said, pointing out the huge concrete wall that surrounded the school.

"We jumped it. Here, this is for you." Kyoinu said, jumping down like Inuyasha had.

"Thank you!" Becca cried, glomping the poor, unsuspecting hanyou. When she finally realized what she was doing, she quickly let him go, blushing. "Heh…sorry." She apologized, sweat-dropping. Kagome and Inuyasha snickered at the two's naiveness.

"Hey! Those are the two guys from yesterday!" Came Ari's voice from across the courtyard.

"What the fuck? Those idiots are here?" Inuyasha cursed. The group assembled with Becca as they ate, chattering so fast that even Becca couldn't keep up.

"Can we join you?" Came a soft voice from Kagome's side. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri stood there, trays in hand.

"Uhh…sure guys!" Kagome said, scooting over. The trio sat down, and Eri and Yuka started shooting questions at the foreign students who in turn shot questions back. Kagome made a move to stop them, but Becca pulled her back.

"Let them go at it. If we're lucky, they'll tire each other out." Becca pointed out. Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Good point. So, how's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara?" Kagome questioned.

"Damn monk can't keep his fucking hands to himself. Shippo freaked the hell out and thought the shower was attacking me. I think if we make it to that shopping center thing, we'll be lucky. I'm grateful I don't have to wear that damn hat anymore." Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha around the waist. Inuyasha blushed slightly and cautiously hugged her back.

"Hey, is anyone looking? I want to go into a tree. The ground hurts." Becca whispered to Kyoinu. They both looked around and noticed everyone was deep in conversation. Becca happily stood up and hopped onto a branch, straddling it. Kyoinu jumped up after her, settling himself in the crook of the same branch. Becca picked up her chopsticks, balancing herself with her other hand. Kyoinu quirked an eyebrow as Becca began eating.

"You're comfortable like that?" he inquired. Becca looked at him, noodles hanging from her mouth. She slurped them up and shook her head.

"Nope, but if I sit like that, I'll fall asleep. I'm dead tired." Becca explained, pointed at Kyoinu's posture. Kyoinu sighed and held out his arms.  
"Come here. I don't need you falling out of the tree. The kit's been annoying all morning, and I don't need to worry more." Kyoinu said.

"Fine, but only if you eat something too so I don't look like a pig." Becca said, scooting over and settling herself against his chest. Kyoinu wrapped a protective arm around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Becca stuffed a spring roll in his mouth and ate a hot dog octopus herself. They both chewed in silence, listening to the chatter of the students below.

"Watch this!" Becca said, holding her toothpick from the hot dog out and dropping it. A curse from Inuyasha answered her. "Bullseye!" Becca cheered. She covered her empty container and held it out, letting it go and exclaiming, "Look out below!" More curses greeted her, making her smile. "Idiot doesn't know how to move." She said yawning. "Hey, if a bell rings, can you wake me up if I fall asleep?" Becca asked Kyoinu as her eyes drooped. Before he could answer her, she was fast asleep, cuddled against his chest.

Down below, Inuyasha was exclaiming a string of profanities and glaring at the offensive food container. He looked up to glare at Becca, but lost his train of thought when he saw the two snuggled in the branches of the tree.

Suddenly, and evil grin spread across his face. "Hey Kagome, do you have that cam-eeera thing?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I have a camera phone." Chris piped up.

"Can you take a painting of that?" Inuyasha asked, the grin growing wider and pointing to where Becca and Kyoinu were snuggled.

When Chris spotted them, his face grew into a grin identical to Inuyasha's. Chris took out his cellphone from his backpack and snapped a picture. Lyndsi saw what he was up to, and tried to grab the phone out of his hand. "Too late, it's already in my e-mail." Chris said triumphantly. Lyndsi sighed, and looked up in the branches.

"I wonder if they'll go out soon. It's like it's right in front of their aces." Lyndsi said. Suddenly, the bell rang, causing Kyoinu and Inuyasha to jump in surprise. Kyoinu gently shook Becca awake as the students began to reenter the building. The couple jumped from the tree stealthily while Kagome hugged Inuyasha goodbye. The two hanyous vanished, running and hopping over the surrounding wall. Becca and Kagome headed into the building, leading the group. Becca took the chorus students to her last class of the day, chorus. Kagome took the rest of them to her English class.

With Kagome… 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Smith!" The class said politely in English.

"Hello students! Could you double up with one or two of our guests?" The teacher asked in English.

"Yes Ma'am." The students chorused. Ashley G., Nick, and Kristy grabbed Ari and Jess, the American students almost immediately starting to point out the mistakes in the book. This was going to be a loooong class.

With Becca… 

"Well, it seems that we have another chorus teacher with us today!" Sensei Yasu observed.

"Yes, that's right. I'm really excited to be here." Mrs. Lister said. "My students are too. If it would be okay with you, we'd like to sing too, and maybe perform a song or two." Mrs. Lister said, referring to the chorus as her's. It made the student's hearts swell with pride. Without her, they probably wouldn't be in chorus today.

"I think that would be great! Let's warm up! One, two three!" Sensei said, directing both choirs.

"Do

Do re do

Do re mi re do

Do re mi fa mi re do

Do re mi fa sol fa mi re do!"

"Nicely done! Now, a quick run through our songs, and the other chorus may perform for us!" Sensei said cheerfully.

As the chorus sang through the songs, Becca Lyndsi, Chris, Larissa, Ash, Manda, Alyse, and Josh kept up as best as they could, totally excited that they would be able to sing with their old chorus teacher again. As soon as they had finished singing through all the songs, the teacher had them sit on the risers.

Mrs. Lister motioned for the group to stand. The eight crewmembers ran to join the choir that they had performed in since sixth grade. "What song?" Mrs. Lister questioned. Several people shouted out answers, making it impossible for the teacher to hear. "One at a time!" Mrs. Lister roared, raising a hand for silence. She pointed suddenly at Will. "Pick one." She ordered.

"Graduation." Will said promptly.

"Graduation it is!" She motioned for them to stand straight and tall. When she motioned for them to sing, they did so happily.

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real cool_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair_

And this is how it feels" 

Murmurs of "Hey, I know this song!" Came from the Japanese choirs.

"If she doesn't start dancing, we're all set." Becca muttered to Lyndsi, referring to their teacher.

"_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_"

Sever girls from the other chorus started to sing along. Mrs. Lister's smile grew wider and wider.

"_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

And this is how it feels 

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

Friends Forever" 

Suddenly, Mrs. Lister started dancing. The chorus kept singing, but hid their eyes in mortification or slapped their foreheads. The other students gaped at the energetic chorus teacher.

"_La, la, la, la…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la…_

_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever _

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever _

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever"_

By the time they were finished singing, almost everyone was laughing hysterically. "I miss that." Manda admitted, wiping laughter-induced tears from her eyes.

"And that would be the WHS chorus, conducted by our wonderful guest, Mrs. Lister!" Becca and Lyndsi exclaimed together in Japanese. The other students laughed at the two's enthusiastic comment, making the laughter contagious.

A/N: Sorry for leaving it unfinished guys. I hadn't realized it! There should only be two or three chapters left, so I'm going to haul ass and try to finish this!

Bec


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"That was beyond insane!" Becca admitted on Saturday as the group walked to the village.

"I have never seen so many people!" Sango said in disbelief.

"Did you see what those women were wearing?" asked Miroku, who immediately got slammed into the ground by the prayer beads around his neck.

"So much pocky!" Shippo said trance-like.

"Those kids were annoying as hell!" Inuyasha grouched.

"They smelled funny too." Kyoinu pointed out.

"Hey, that couldn't have been the worst smell that you've ever smelled. And Inuyasha, Jakotsu was more annoying." Kagome said from her spot next to Sango.

"Hey, I heard from Josh that Mrs. Lister put on an awesome performance." Kristy said, causing the chorus members to burst into laughter.

"What performance?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Mrs. Lister started dancing in the middle of out song." Ash giggled out.

"Oh man, Yuka's face was priceless. If she thought we were barbaric before, now we're definitely rivaling the cavemen." Becca gasped.

"She can think whatever she wants. We don't care what she says anyway." Lyndsi said hotly.

"Why don't you guys like them anyway?" Kagome questioned.

"Yuka and Eri are way to perky and annoying. They always assume. Just like they were saying something about your two-timing jealous boyfriend? Inuyasha's definitely not two-timing, at least not anymore, and…well…nevermind." Becca said, as she realized that most of it was true.

"They _did _try to set you up with that dude." 'Manda pointed out.

"See? I told you." Inuyasha said smugly as they approached Kaede's hut.

Kagome didn't answer, and chose to greet the old miko who was picking herbs.

"Hello Lady Kaede!" she called cheerfully. Kaede slowly stood up, wincing as her muscles protested the movement.

"How was ye travel?" Kaede asked, trying to plaster a smile on her face.

"A pain in the ass." Inuyasha muttered loudly, earning a glare from Kagome, and a smack from Becca.

"It was entertaining to say the least." Kagome said as she took the nearly full basked from the miko.

"Oi wench! We don't have time to be picking herbs!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome walked towards the hut. Kagome ignored him as she entered the hut to drop off the basket. Everyone sat down on the logs that circled the fire-pit that had been built outside of the hut. They were going to go and pay a visit to Jinenji, and get some herbs. It was around nine in the morning, and Inuyasha had woken them up at seven. He had pestered them to go back until they couldn't ignore him anymore. He had even gone to the Crew's apartment building to get them out of the door.

"I still can't believe Mrs. Lister started dancing!" Becca groaned, causing Kaede to raise an eyebrow at her. Chris noticed her look, and offered her an explanation.

"It's a long story…" He said, a grin on his face.

"Pocky…" came Shippo's voice from inside the hut, where he had unconsciously followed Kagome into. Everyone chuckled at the kit's expense.

Finally, Inuyasha had enough. "Enough chit-chat. You ready to go?" Inuyasha demanded, picking up Kagome's monstrous pack and slinging it over his shoulder. There was a collective sigh from the group, and they started off, bidding farewell to the elderly miko.

As they came close to the property, Becca turned around to her friends. "Hey guys, I just want to give you a heads up," she started as she walked backwards. "Jinenji is huge. Please don't freak out, and don't get on his mother's bad side. Kouga learned the hard way." Becca explained.

"He's really nice." Kagome piped up. "Just misunderstood." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"You just want to hug him. It's kind of hard since the smallest part of his body is his pinkie." Becca pointed out.

"I hate those fucking villagers. Damn assholes." Inuyasha spat, his grip tightening on Tetsusaiga.

Kagome touched his forearm, and he relaxed. "I heard about that…I went over there after. No wonder they were acting funny." Becca said thoughtfully as they walked through a village.

As soon as they passed the village, they stopped to eat. Kagome made ramen for Inuyasha while Becca cooked for everyone else. Five cups of instant ramen later, the group set off, Becca, Lyndsi, and Kagome making a list of the herbs that they needed. "Holy shit wench, how many herbs do you need?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hey, it's better to be prepared." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, we might be able to make a potion to reverse the effects of the one Akagi used. You never know what could happen." Becca explained, looking thoughtful again. Kyoinu could almost see the wheels turning in her head. She remained deep in thought for the rest of the way to the farm.

As soon as they came across the first rows of herbs, Jinenji's mother ran out, brandishing a worn-out broom. Not seeing Becca, Inuyasha, Kagome, or Kyoinu, she became hostile. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She demanded, waving the broom in their faces. "Come to make fun of my poor Jinenji again? Huh?" She asked, noting Hiraikotsu on Sango's back, and Miroku's staff that he'd been using as a walking stick.

"Auntie! Stop it! They're with me!" Becca called, making herself known. "Auntie?" Kagome and Inuyasha echoed.

"She was friends with my mother and I've always known her as 'Auntie'. After I started traveling back in time when I was younger, Mom brought me here. She wanted me to know as much about this world as I did ours." Becca told them, stepping forward.

"Becca! Oh! How you've grown! And you tow are Inuyasha and Kagome! Come, before the villagers decide to poke fun." Jinenji's mother said, ushering them farther onto the property.

"Those bastards are still giving you trouble?" Inuyasha asked, tucking his hands into his oversized haori sleeves.

"Aye, it's only little thought. Ever since that incident, they've been so much nicer." Jinenji's mother explained, a cautious smile on her face.

"Speaking of Jinenji, where is he?" Kagome asked, looking around the enormous field.

"He went down to the village to deliver herbs." Jinenji's mother explained, ushering the group inside the hut.

"I'll go get him!" Becca volunteered, shooting away from the hut and towards the village at a breakneck speed.

"How in the hells does she run that fast?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Wings." Both Lyndsi and Kyoinu said, each looking at the other in surprise.

Becca flew through the forest at tops speed. Suddenly, she collided with something big and solid.

"Oof! Now I know what a bug on a windshield feels like." Becca groaned, rubbing her head. Suddenly, something leafy was stuffed into her mouth. Becca chewed and swallowed, recognizing the taste of the healing herb. "Ouch…thanks Jinenji!" Becca said, smiling up at the giant.

"No problem!" Jinenji said in a cheerful drawl, settling Becca on his shoulder.

"I have friends that came with me." Becca announced, settling herself so she wouldn't fall off.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, and you know two of them." Becca said. He didn't get to answer because two drunken men walked right into Jinenji's leg.

"Oi! You big oaf! Muh..move out 'da way!" One man yelled drunkenly, slightly swaying.

"Excuse me?" Becca demanded, jumping down and standing in front of the two men. "Ye gods, you two smell you've taken a bath in sake." Becca said, holding her sleeve to her nose.

"'ey! Lookie 'ere! A wench who needs to learn 'er place!" Said the other man, a creepy smile on his face. The two charged at her, fists raised. Becca rolled her eyes and froze them.

"What is up with men attacking me these days?" Becca demanded of nobody in particular. She waved her hand lightly, and the two slid into the shrubbery. "C'mon, let's go. If we're lucky, they'll pass out." Becca said, returning to her spot on Jinenji's shoulder.

Spotting his somber face, she patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. They were drunken idiots." Becca reassured him. Jinenji heaved a troubled sigh.

"I know, but they shouldn't even talk to a lady like that." Jinenji said softly.

"There are worse people in my world. This is the second time this week some guy has thrown a punch at me." Becca told him cracking her knuckles. "So I heard you're not getting attacked by the villagers anymore. It doesn't seem like it." Becca pointed out as curses floated over to them from the two men.

"Mother thinks they don't. They leave our property alone now, but when I go to the village, they insult me." Jinenji said sadly as they neared the plantation.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it. My friends and I will settle it." Becca told him as they crossed the boundary of the plantation.

Jinenji didn't get to answer her before Kagome came charging out of the hut, followed by, "Oi! Wench! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" from Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him and ran right up to Jinenji, stopping right in front of him.

"Hey Jinenji!" Kagome greeted breathlessly, flashing him a smile. A smile broke out on Jinenji's face.

"Kagome!" He said happily as he extended his index finger. Kagome happily shook his finger as Inuyasha came skidding to a halt next to her. Becca sat on Jinenji's shoulder in silence as Kagome, Inuyasha and Jinenji chatted. The wind was carrying her scent away from the group, so she went unnoticed.

Suddenly, Becca felt a pick on her cheek. Bringing her hand to her cheek, she squashed whatever it was. Right before she smacked her cheek, she heard an indignant "Hey!" Before she squashed it. Bringing her hand down to inspect the insect, she frowned. It was a flea youkai.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Becca called from her perch on Jinenji's shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun.  
"I've found one of your friends." Becca said, hopping down and holding her hand out under Inuyasha's nose.

Kagome yelped in surprise when Becca landed next to her. "Hey old man! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded as Myouga re-inflated himself.

"Myouga?" Kagome asked, peering into Becca's hand.

"Ah! Kagome-sama! So nice to see you again!" Myouga said excitedly. Before Kagome could answer, Kyoinu's voice interrupted her.

"Cut the crap Myouga. What are you here for?" He asked calmly.

"Master Kyoinu! I thought---" Myouga started, hopping up and down in Becca's outstretched palm.

"Yes, you thought I was dead. Don't I feel loved." Kyoinu said in the same eerily calm tone.

"No! I never said that!" Myouga backpedaled, not wanting to get squashed again.

"How come Rin is still alive?" Kagome suddenly asked in a quiet tone.

"She's nine! Why wouldn't she be alive?" Myouga asked in confusion.

"Five hundred years from now, you old coot!" Inuyasha snapped yet again.

"Here, take him! Me and Jinenji are gonna start making potions." Becca said, dumping the ancient retainer into Kagome's hand and walked into the hut where shocked silence met them.

"You mean you don't know?" Myouga asked in confusion.

"Know what?" All three asked.

"The rules of mating!" Myouga exclaimed, exasperated. Both Inuyasha and Kyoinu blushed redder than Inuyasha's outfit.

"Rules of mating?" Kagome echoed.

"One rule is that if a youkai takes a mate, they have the same life span as their mate. If you want to know anything else about mating, you may ask Lord Inuyasha or Lord Kyoinu. They know plenty." Myouga assured Kagome.

This caused Kagome to blush and the twins to flush darker. "I'm off now. Good luck!" Myouga said, departing before he was squished. The three exchanged glances, then high-tailed it to the hut.

Becca sat in a corner, mixing a bubbling potion while Lyndsi sat in front of her own small cauldron, grinding herbs with a mortar a pestle. Everyone else was watching in fascination as the girls worked with practiced ease. Suddenly, Becca's head snapped up, closely followed by Lyndsi's as if they sensed something. Two flashes of white appeared in the center of the room, casing two people to gape in shock. Two women stood there, one in jeans and a sweater, the other in a many-layered kimono. The one in jeans was Japanese, but had a distinct American look to her.

"Mother." Both Inuyasha and Kyoinu said, directing their statement at the obvious noble woman. Kagome's mouth dropped at this.

"Yes my dears, it's me. I'm so glad I've finally gotten to see you." The twins' mother said calmly, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Hi Fae." Lyndsi piped up.

"Hi honey. Bec, I thought you could use some help from you mother. I brought Izayoi along too. From what I've heard, Akagi is somewhat more powerful than Naraku." Fae said, tying her shoulder length hair back. Becca stood up and dusted off her hands. Wrapping her arms around her mother, she took mostly everyone by surprise.

"How is she solid?" Sango wondered aloud.

"They are guardians. They have special privileges." Lyndsi explained. Becca, who received a stern look from her mother bowed down respectively before Izayoi.

"Lady Izayoi, a pleasure to meet you." She recited. Izayoi heave a sigh and pinned Fae with a glare. She patted Becca's head.

"My dear, I might wear the robes of a noble woman, but I am not a noble woman anymore. I am exactly like any other." Izayoi replied softly.

Everyone except Lyndsi had stopped whatever they had been doing to stare at the two women in wonder. Fae cleared her throat, snapping everyone out of their awe.

Suddenly, Becca stood up and turned to Inuyasha and Kyoinu, who stood stiffly in disbelief. A sympathetic smile crossed Becca's face as she saw the two's heartbroken expressions. "Kagome? Can you come here for a moment?" Becca asked softly. Kagome walked over to Becca, cautiously sneaking past the two women. Becca leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes widened, then she nodded her head in agreement.

Stepping forward, she took Inuyasha's face in her hands. She leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Inuyasha didn't react of minutes until it registered to him that Kagome's lips were on his. His eyes fluttered closed, and he returned the kiss. Everyone else was so mystified by the two women, that the perverted comment from Miroku didn't come, and the following whack from Sango didn't sound, and Shippo's disgusted "Eww!" Wasn't heard.

Kyoinu stared intensely at the spirit of his mother. He didn't even sense Becca approach, her face beet red. Becca wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. Her blush grew deeper as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The soft pressure registered in the back of Kyoinu's mind as he snapped back to reality. A furious blush spread over his cheeks as he noticed his surroundings. Becca's hand reached up about the same time as Kagome's and both girls latched on to a fuzzy ear, causing a pleasurable purr to shake both hanyou's bodies.

Suddenly, something registered in both hanyous' minds. "Mother!" They yelled in unison. They both looked like they wanted to run to Izayoi, but held back.

"It's okay, go ahead." Becca said softly, pulling the two by the hand to their mother. Inuyasha reached out a shaky clawed hand out to Izayoi. Izayoi smiled warmly and enclosed his hand in her own. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, and he suddenly enclosed his other in a strong embrace, afraid to let her go. But Kyoinu stood rooted tot he spot, his violet eyes questioning. "Oh for goodness sake! Lady Izayoi, you're going to have to come over here, he won't budge." Becca said, trying to pull the stubborn hanyou to his mother.

Suddenly, Inuyasha let out a growl, followed by a staccato bark. Kyoinu's ears perked up, and he suddenly charged at his mother and twin. Becca heaved a relieved sigh, and went to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Kagome. Honey, I have a message for you.." Fae said softly to the miko. "Actually, Sango Miroku, and Shippo too. Kagome, your father says hello, and told me to tell you he's extremely proud of his 'Ka-chan'." Fae said softly, wrapping the young miko in a hug. "Sango, your father and Kohaku also say hello, and would like for you to try and rebuild the village." Fae continued as Sango nodded solemnly. "Miroku, your father and grandfather bid you their congratulations, and Shippo, your parents are astonished at how far you've come, and to work on your foxfire. Your mother also said not to eat too much pocky." Fae finished. By now, the inu-gumi had tears running down their faces. Sango reluctantly held onto Miroku, and Shippo was in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of Kagome's tears, and reluctantly let go of his mother and sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap and nuzzling her hair.

Becca decided to work on a potion while nobody was paying attention to her. She searched deep into her soul to remember the recipe. As she let it simmer, she dug out a pad from her bag and wrote a note. It read:

"_Dear Gang,_

_If you've found this, it means the well has closed. Don't be sad guys, you'll be seeing us in about 500 years. You're probably wondering how Miroku, Sango, and Lady Kaede will till be alive. Simple, this is a life-expanding potion. For every 100 years, you will only age a year. Just remember this, the crew and I live in America. Massachusetts to be exact. You guys will have a couple of years before the well closes in our time. Inuyasha, whatever you do, don't come to Japan for Kagome. Once I find you guys, we'll surprise her or something. I just know if you surprise her in Tokyo, it might be too much for her. Just make sure you hurry up and find us, okay? We will probably be depressed, so make it quick! I love you guys, and I'll see you soon (I hope!)!_

_Love always,_

_Becca"_

Becca quickly folded up the paper, and hid it. Distributing the potion into vials, she got up and headed for the door. "Guys, I'll be right back." She stated simply, receiving a knowing smile from Fae. She flew as fast as she could back to Kaede's village. She jumped onto Kaede's roof as soon as she got there, making sure she didn't make a sound to alert the elderly miko.

She quickly removed a patch of straw from the roof and placed the note and potions in the little pocket she made. Then, she erected a barrier to keep out the elements and conceal the potion's scent until the well actually closed. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the well sealed. Surely after the defeat of Akagi it would seal. Becca knew Kagome knew it too. It was going to be hard. Becca knew it.

She heaved a sigh as she started back to Jinenji's. "I wish I could do more for her. It's not like she has best friends who travel with her to the Sengoku Jidai. I don't even want to see my reaction, nevermind her's." Becca spoke aloud, flying as quickly as she could.

Quite suddenly, she heard a buzzing noise, almost like a plane diving. She looked up to see a huge wasp, heading straight for her. Becca dodged it just in time to hear, "Kaze no Kizu!" From Inuyasha and what sounded like something else Becca couldn't make out from Kyoinu. She looked to see the wasp pinned to the tree next to her by both wings by two daggers and a blast from Tetsusaiga finally destroyed it. Becca skidded to a halt right into Kyoinu, bowling him over.

"Ouch, sorry about that." Becca said, offering a hand. Kyoinu took it, and looked around for any more danger. "What the hell was that?" Becca demanded.

"A youkai wasp. It means that the fucking bastard is either around, or making his move." Inuyasha explained, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

Becca didn't have any time to show Inuyasha a hint of understandment before Kyoinu roughly grabbed her shoulders. "Where the hell were you? You vanished!" He yelled, his usually calm demeanor gone.

"I had to take care of something, okay? Don't you dare yell at me either!" Becca shot back.

"Without anyone? You could've gotten yourself killed! You had no protection!" Kyoinu yelled. Becca took a step back, roughly removing his hands from her shoulders.

"You don't think I can't protect myself? Thin again!" Becca hollered, waving her hands and freezing him. Then, she turned to their audience behind her. "I'm going for a walk. A potion please, hun." Becca said, holding her hand out to Lyndsi. Lyndsi half-heartily handed her a vial filled with icy-blue liquid. "Thanks. If any of you tell him where I went, I'll hurt you." Becca said coolly, taking off once again.

Both Chris and Lyndsi blinked in surprise. "He has royally screwed up." Chris observed.

"Inuyasha, I think he yells louder than you." Kagome pointed out.

"That's the first girl I think he's ever made cry." Inuyasha said in awe.

"He made her WHAT!?" the crew yelled in unison. That was it for both Ash and Lyndsi. They marched up to the frozen Kyoinu and each smacked him across the face, releasing him from his frozen state.

"How could you?!" Ashley growled.

"How dare you do that to my Imouto!" Lyndsi demanded.

"How could I do what? She's the stupid one to do something so idiotic!" Kyoinu argued back.

"Kyoinu, you made her cry." Kagome pointed out softly.

"Yeah right." Kyoinu scoffed. Suddenly, Inuyasha was next to him, his fist over a rapidly swelling lump on Kyoinu's head.

"Actually, you did, baka." Inuyasha said. Kyoinu's eyes widened, then he demanded,

"Where did she go?"

"We can't tell you. You're on your own. And I swear, if you hurt her any more, I'll purify you." Kagome said before anyone else could open their mouths. Kyoinu was off before anyone could say. "Sayonara."

A/N: Hi Guys!! I'm back! Two more chapters to go, and this installment of the Wonderful Journey Series is done! I'm really excited to finish this! The next chap should be out soon, so keep an eye out!

Bec


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Becca sat curled up in her tree, sobbing softly. "You know, he didn't mean it." Came a gentle voice from the ground.

"Yes he did. I can't believe I was so stupid to think he was so nice to me and did all those things for me because he had an interest in me!" Becca replied bitterly, letting her head fall against the trunk of the tree. "Am I that desperate that my heart is leading me on?" she finally asked after a couple of minutes, peering down at Izayoi.

"If you keep denying your feelings, your heart will shatter." Izayoi replied. Becca jumped down to face her.

"But my heart's already been shattered! Why do you think I've given up? I've stopped feeling emotion! I've lost too many people already. I can't handle losing anyone else." Becca yelled, crouching over and holding her stomach. "It hurts too much." She whimpered.

Izayoi walked over to her. She tilted her chin up as she lowered herself to Becca's level. "Then maybe it's time to try to piece your heart together, hmmm? Give it a try. Give him a chance. He might be able to heal your broken heart. Maybe that's the reason why he affects you so much? Maybe he has a place in your heart along with your friends." Izayoi said, smiling softly at the sorceress. "Your mother and I wouldn't have sent Reianna to Kyoinu if he was cruel. We sent him for a reason." Izayoi said, brushing strands of hair away from Becca's face.

"Why?" Becca asked, wiping her face of the tears that just seemed to keep coming.

"He needed someone to love as much as you do. It's like what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome. They were enemies, from different times and different backgrounds. You two, you come from the same background, and you two are drawn to each other for those reasons. I've never seen my son look at anyone the way he looks at you." Izayoi said, watching Becca for a reaction.

"He only looks at me like any of the other men in my life. As a little sister. That's all I am." She said, sitting down on the ground.

Izayoi sat down next to her and put Becca's head into her lap. "Now you know it's not true. You get all flustered when he looks at you. Like when you went swimming." Izayoi pointed out, running her fingers through Becca's long hair. Becca found that she didn't have an argument for that one. She recalled how red she had blushed when she'd noticed the hanyou's own pink face.

"Why was he so rude to me then?" Becca finally asked. A small smile crept over Izayoi's face.

"He's overprotective. He's always been. Even when he was younger. He was always watching out for his brother." Izayoi explained. "He loves you just as Inuyasha loves Kagome. The same way I love their Papa." Izayoi said gently.

"Really?" Becca asked, her sobs finally turning into sniffles.

"Absolutely." Izayoi said.

"You'd better not be saying that just to make me feel better." Becca teased. Izayoi laughed. Becca liked how lady-like Izayoi's laugh sounded. "Thank you Lady Izayoi." Becca said, wiping her face and sitting up.

"You're welcome. What did I tell you about calling me that?" Izayoi asked.

"Sorry." Becca cringed.

"It's okay. I think I should leave now." She said.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Becca questioned softly.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back soon. Maybe next time with Inutaisho so you and Kagome can meet him." Izayoi said, slowly starting to disappear.

"I'd like that." Becca said softly as Izayoi completely vanished.

Becca took a deep breath and vaulted back into the tree, balancing herself on a branch. When Kyoinu came bursting into the clearing, he looked around frantically, trying to catch his breath.

When he spotted Becca perched on the tree branch, he approached the tree slowly. "Hi," He greeted cautiously.

"Hey." She greeted sullenly. He heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. Becca glanced at him, and he looked like a lost puppy. His eyes shone with concern and an emotion that Becca couldn't decipher. "I overreacted." He continued.

Becca dropped from her perch on the branch and raced toward him She crashed into him and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I'm sorry too." She said softly, burying her face in his shoulder. He let out the breath he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, relief flooding through him.

"I'm scared." She said into his shoulder.

"Why? I'll protect you from anything. I'm here." Kyoinu assured her.

"I know, but I don't think you can save me from this. I think I might be falling in love with you." She said slowly. He pulled away to look at her.

"Why are you scared? Are you afraid of me?" He asked seriously.

"No. I'm just…I've never felt like this before. I'm not ready to handle this." She said.

"I'll wait." Kyoinu said. She stared at him.

"What?"

"I'll wait. I don't want you to be scared, especially with me. We'll take it slow. Okay?" He asked. She smiled at him. "

Why couldn't there be more people like you?" She asked, throwing her arms back around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder.

With the gang

The group sat in a circle in the hut, fastening herbs together with string and hanging them from the rafters to dry out. "Well, obviously they haven't tried to kill each other yet." Chris spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked from her spot where she was playing with Kirara and a piece of the binding fabric.

"There haven't been any screams of bloody murder." Lyndsi told her.

"Or pain." Ash provided.

"That too." Lyndsi agreed.

"Maybe they're doing something else." Miroku said slyly.

"Hentai!" both Sango and Kagome screamed, sending the monk sprawling.

"You are so lucky Shippo isn't here!" Kagome scolded him. Miroku said something into the floor of the hut, but nobody understood him.

"Hey Jinenji, can I have another piece of fabric?" 'Manda asked Jinenji who was cutting strips of the binding fabric with his claws, as was Inuyasha.

"Here you go." Jinenji said cheerfully, throwing a ball toward her.

"Thanks!" "Manda replied, catching it and starting to bundle more herbs.

"Peace dudes." Ashley G. said randomly, causing the crewmembers to break out into laughter.

"You guys are crazy." Inuyasha observed, and the crew smiled at him.

"You'd better believe it." Kristy said.

Back with Becca and Kyoinu

"What happened to your cheeks?" Becca asked as she sat with him under the tree, her head on his shoulder, one hand entwined with his.

"Ashley and Lyndsi got mad at me." He winced. "I never knew they were so hostile." He added.

"I'm so sorry! They're a little overprotective of me." She said, and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. I deserved it." He pointed out.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I might not be here for much longer. As soon as we defeat Akagi, the Well will close. It's guaranteed." She told him

. "How do you know?" He questioned slowly.

"It's history. In the 'myth', Akagi is defeated in a couple of days. Then the Well will close. And I can't do anything about it." She sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyoinu asked after a couple of minutes.

"Because, when you go back to Kaede's village, you need to get the others to stay together. Use your noses." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't ask. Can you just do it for me?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you. You don't know how much this will mean." Becca whispered before drifting off to sleep.

A couple of hours later…

Each dog-eared hanyou sat up alert, with a sleeping in their arms. "Inuyasha?" Kyoinu called softly across the hut.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded in hushed tones.

"Bec told me the Well's gonna close soon. She said they'll only be able to defeat Akagi." Kyoinu told him.

Inuyasha's amber eyes popped open. "What?" He hissed.

"They're going to be gone Inuyasha. She said we had to use our noses for some reason. And we all have to stick together." He explained.

"Let's just defeat this bastard first, then we'll figure out what to do after. I've been fighting Naraku and his incarnations too long. It's time we finished this." Inuyasha spat.

His main goal was to end this once and for all. Whether he had to die in the process or not.

A/N: Well, there's only one more chapter left to this story, and it should be up next Thursday. It just needs some editing. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

Bec


	24. Chapter 24 Last Chapter!

Inuyasha's ears perked up suddenly as the group made it through the dense forest. He sniffed the air, and caught the horrible stench of the approaching danger.

"He's here." Becca announced quietly.

"No shit, bitch." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome hit him across the back of the head from her place on his back.

"Does everyone remember the fighting tactic?" Lyndsi asked. Everyone nodded solemnly. They had been working on tactics and potions for two days. Last night they had slept for the first time since they arrived at Jinenji's house, and when they woke up in the morning, they had eaten quickly and set off to search for Akagi. They had made so many potions that they couldn't all fit in Becca's bag. Everyone had at least one potion that could be used if they needed it.

"Let's do this." Inuyasha growled as Kagome slid off of his back. Akagi stepped out of the shadows, and unlike his predecessor, didn't disguise himself. The group stood ready to attack, weapons drawn.

"Ku ku ku ku…our little gang is going to try to defeat me?" Akagi taunted creepily. The Inu-gumi shivered at his choice of words. He sounded like Naraku, no matter how different he looked. Lyndsi threw one of the vials of de-aging potion at Akagi, who moved out of the way so fast, it looked he hadn't even moved at all.

"Kaze no Kizu!" came Inuyasha's battle cry. The attack managed to hit Akagi, and severed an arm. To everyone's horror, the arm grew back. Akagi flexed his fingers and sent a ball of miasma their way, hitting Kristy and Ashley G., causing them to pass out from the fumes.

Inuyasha sent another Wind Scar Akagi's way, and Becca ran over to the unconscious girls. Akagi noticed what she was doing, and sent a tenticle at her. Becca dodged in barely in time, and heard, "Hiraikotsu!!" From Sango. The huge boomerang sliced the tenticle in half, and Becca shot the tajiya a grateful look. She ran over to the girls to make sure they were still alive.

A blast of power from Akagi sent her flying backwards and into a tree. She somehow struggled to stay awake as she felt something dig into her calf. "What the fuck?" Becca asked herself, and felt a blast of power as Kagome and Inuyasha fired the backlash wave. Becca reached down with a wince as she slid down the tree trunk and felt something she'd totally forgotten she'd put on.

Her gun.

She looked from Akagi to her gun and yelled, "Kagome, Inuyasha!!! Try another Backlash Wave!!" She screamed. She aimed her gun and fired as the two executed the backlash wave. Akagi exploded with a flash as all three hit him, and everyone was thrown against a tree, losing conciousness.

Inuyasha woke up with a groan. "What the fuck was that?" He mumbled to himself. He looked around. The only thing that remained of the youkai was a pile of ash.

He made his way over to Kagome, and saw his brother do the same, heading over to Becca. The taijiya and the houshi were slowly stirring, but the rest of the group was still out cold. "Ow." Becca groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. Kyoinu held her steady as she started to sway.

"What was that?" Sango asked groggily.

"My gun." Becca said, wincing.

"How did you get a gun?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat her up.

"It's a long story. But, we finally did it, didn't we?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah, that bastard's finally where he belongs." Inuyasha grinned.

"It's over. After all that…it was so easy to defeat him. I don't know why I didn't think of that before." Becca said, standing up and using Kyoinu for support. She walked over and healed her friends, the cuts, bruises and broken bones healing quickly. After all the suffering everyone had gone through because of that monster, it had ended so easily.

"You forgot about your gun?" Lyndsi demanded.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about here. Of course I did." Becca said, smiling sheepishly.

"So what now?" Sango questioned.

Becca glanced down at her feet, which were slowly disappearing. She was surprised the others hadn't noticed it yet. "Our time here is done." She said softly. Everyone's head snapped around to stare at her.

"What is that?" Miroku asked in horror as he noticed that everyone's legs from the future were steadily vanishing.

"The Well's closing." Kagome said quietly.

"What do you mean the Well's closing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We defeated Akagi. There's no reason for us to stay here anymore." Becca said, and Kagome kissed Inuyasha presumably goodbye. She never knew if she was going to see him ever again. Inuyasha hugged him tightly. He never expected he'd lose her this soon.

Becca turned to Kyoinu. "Thank you for waiting. It's too bad I was ready now, huh?" She asked, kissing him softly on the lips before walking to join her friends who were huddled in a group with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Kyoinu stared at her with his eyes wide, his own cheeks a shade of pink.

"You guys will never know the impact you had on me. I'll never forget you." Kagome said, tears falling softly down her cheeks as she walked over to join the crew. She grabbed Becca's hand.

"We love you." The group chorused as they finally disappeared.

"The answers you seek can be found in Musashi's Domain. Never forget us." Becca's parting words were nothing but a whisper on the wind, but Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kyoinu, Shippo and Inuyasha heard them loud and clear as they stood in the middle of the forest. Within a couple of minutes, the people they cared about most were gone.

They were really gone.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing 

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**THE END**

**A/N: So it's finally finished. Yayness! There IS a sequel in the works. It's called 'Without You'. It focuses on Becca as the main character, but Kagome and the crew are still in it. If you want to read it, it should be up soon. If you don't, well then, don't. I can't believe this thing is finished! Reviews are very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think about Without You!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Bec**


	25. Sequel

The Sequels up guys! Check out my profile!


End file.
